Magical Misfit
by kat69d
Summary: RJ went to London to find the father she never knew but was caught up in a freak storm first...Will he still accept her as a supercharged witch? How will RJ deal with the small problem of Voldemort and his Death Eaters? Can the wizarding world survive RJ, her magic, and her new ASBO friends? Read on to find out...
1. The Storm

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

I didn't know that the day was going to be as bad as it turned out to be when I woke up. It was supposed to be a simple day, lazily walking around London. I had been in the city for nearly a week but I couldn't get enough of aimlessly walking around seeing different parts of the glorious city. I knew I had things to do but I couldn't focus on that just yet.

After taking the national rail and getting off at a random station, I found myself in South London. I watched as kids played in the park, people taking their dogs for a walk, and a group of people dressed in orange jumpsuits picking up trash near the lake. There was an ice cream truck parked just down the street so I headed over to get something. I was digging in my bag for my change purse when the sky began darkening.

I pulled my earphones from my ears and looked up. The sky was dark with clouds and the wind was picking up. I could see lightning in the clouds but there was something different about this lightning. I stepped closer to the lake and kept staring up. It didn't take long before I felt the air around me change. It was making the tiny hairs on my arms stand up. I reached into my bag to grab onto something when a burst of lightning lit up the entire sky and struck the ground. Several more lightning bolts struck the ground, one landing only a few feet in front of me.

My body was flung back away from the point of impact. I landed harshly on my left side in the middle of the road, the item I had been reaching for breaking then piercing my hand.

"Fuck."

I sat up and pulled my hand out. What had been 11 ½ inches of bloodwood with a core of crushed monkshood was now two useless sticks. The surrounding area of where the wood pierced my skin was tingling and becoming numb. I knew from class that monkshood could be deadly and immediate medical attention was needed.

"If only this happened at school," I mumbled.

I stood up and flicked the non-imbedded end of my wand. I wasn't sure if the Knights Bus would come or if…the bright purple bus was in front of me in a flash, startling me so that I dropped my bag. A skinny man with a hat pulled to the side stepped out and began talking.

"Stop. I need to get to the wizarding hospital now. I'm being poisoned by my own wand."

He looked down at my hand and saw the wood sticking straight through. He grabbed me by the other arm and pulled me on board before telling Ernie to step on it. I took a seat in the empty bus and was going to grab a hair elastic from my bag to use as temporary tourniquet when I realized my bag wasn't with me. I pocketed the other half of my wand and clamped my hand around my wrist tightly.

"Double Fuck!"

The bus jolted to a stop and the skinny guy helped me off. We were standing in front of a building called Purge and Dowse. I didn't know what to do but luckily the guy helped me through the barrier.

"Thanks. I dropped my bag back there so I don't have any money for you."

"Next time. Go get healed."

I quickly went up to the desk with a plaque reading Welcome Witch on it.

"Excuse me. I need a healer to, well heal me."

She barely looked up and shook her head.

"Have a seat and a healer will be with you when they can," she waved me off.

"No, you don't understand. I have monkshood as my wand core and it's begun seeping into my skin. I need help now or soon you'll have a dead witch lying on your floor."

With that I was quickly taken in and a healer was looking after me. The wood was pulled from my hand and the healer prodded the bloody wound with the tip of his wand. A cold sensation ran from my hand up my arm to my shoulder. The feeling dissipated slightly but it was still there going across my chest. The healer pulled his wand away and a small ball of blue particles floated out of the wound. He floated it to a vial and closed it off.

"Well, it should be all out of your system so we'll patch that up. I want to give you a couple potions to counteract anything that the monkshood might have done."

He episkey'd the wound closed and handed me two vials of potions to drink. I knew they wouldn't taste great so I shot them back, trying not to taste it before swallowing.

"Can you tell me what happened when your wand broke?" he asked as his quill fluttered across the parchment.

"I was walking through Muggle London when a storm came up. Lightning struck the ground and I was shocked back. I had my hand in my bag reaching for my wand when I landed. The wand broke and went through my hand."

"It is weird for lightning to strike the ground, especially here in London. Let's fill out this form and I'll check you over in an hour. If all is well, you can go. Name?"

"Rose Jolie Lupin. I usually go by RJ."

"Age?"

"I'll be 16 in three days."

"Where are your parents?"

"Mum was killed and I'm here to find my father. Sadly she never told me where to look. She just said London."

"Do you know his name?"

"Of course. Even though I've never met the man, Mum talked about him sometimes. In her will, she left a letter with information that could help me track him down."

"Hmm, well someone from the Ministry of Magic could help you out. Rest now and I'll check up on you later."

I didn't understand why I was being kept if the poison was out of my system and the potions I was given should prevent anything else from happening. I laid back on the bed and tried to remember what was in that letter. It was still in my bag which was still on the road in front of that community center. I knew my father's name and the names of a few people who should be able to help me find him. I knew he attended Hogwarts and was part of Gryffindor. Aside from that, I couldn't remember much but it was littler things that Mum thought I should know.

After a long time, the healer came back to check on me. He ran a diagnostic spell and I was clear of all the monkshood and stable.

"There is a department within the Ministry of Magic that can help you locate who you are trying to find. Go to Charing Cross and you'll find a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the owner, will let you use his Floo to get there."

"Thank you."

I left St. Mungo's and exited out onto the Muggle street. While heading to the Ministry might be a good idea, I needed to head back and find my bag. My Oyster card was in the pocket of my jeans so I could at least get back on the train. I made my way to the Tube to get to a station where it links up to the national rail.

Close to an hour later, I was back where I had been when the shit hit the fan. There weren't many kids playing in the park anymore and the group of jumpsuit people weren't around. I jogged down the street to where I fell and my bag wasn't there. Since the community center was the closest place that I thought it might be taken, I headed over there. When I entered through a side door, it was eerily quiet.

"Hello? Excuse me, anyone?"

I walked further into the community center, spotting offices and a vending machine near the other end. I called out again and then I finally heard someone.

"Kelly, run."

The group that I saw earlier was running towards me from the other end of the center. A tall curly haired guy got to me first.

"You might want to run," he suggested.

"What?"

The group stopped around me and pointed towards the end of the hallway. A large black man stood there with an axe. Even from this distant I could see the craziness in his eyes.

"Fuck, could my day get any worse?" I cried.

"You ASBO scum. Not caring of what you do with your lives. Think the community owes you something," he ranted as he stomped closer.

"Is he for real?" I asked.

A door opened between where we were standing and where the axe wielding man was. Another guy in an orange jumpsuit walked out picking his nose. He turned to us and was about to say something when the axe came down into his skull. While we should have been running, we were all frozen to the spot. The man pulled the axe free with a schlop and began running at us.

A simple spell would have been able to stop him that is if I still had my wand. Back home, we were allowed to use our magic in life threatening situations even if Muggles were around. The group turned to run and I was knocked aside. I fell against the wall, barely catching myself before I fell down. The mad man was in front of me in a second.

"You ASBO scum…" he said, raising the axe.

"Stop, I'm not one of them. I just came looking for my bag," I cried, throwing my hands out in front of my face.

I opened my eyes and looked up when I didn't feel the blade of the axe cut through me. He was standing in front of me with the axe raised but not doing anything. There was no room for me to move away from the wall.

"Please move. I'll forget my bag and leave."

He backed up a few steps as if I ordered him to. I lowered my hands and scooted away from him. I don't know why he was listening to me when he just killed a guy. Maybe whatever drugs he was on had worn off?

"Alisha, don't go back."

"We left that girl back there with Tony. I can't leave her," a voice called back through the door that the group ran through.

A pretty girl with mocha skin walked through the doorway and almost immediately the mad man turned and swung the axe.

"NO! STOP!" I cried.


	2. Miracle Girl

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

The axe stopped a few inches from the girl's face. Her eyes were wide with fear and she slowly backed away. It was almost as if he was listening to me, like when I read how people act under the Imperius curse. I highly doubted it since I didn't have my wand and with it being an Unforgivable, the Aurors would have arrived already. I decided to try it.

"Step back and put the axe down."

He did step back and he was lowering the axe but the curly haired guy was creeping up behind him.

"Nathan, don't," the girl called out.

It was too late. The mad man turned and swung the axe, right into the midsection of Nathan. It didn't slice all the way through, only halfway. Blood was gushing from his body. I stepped away from the girl towards the two guys. With my hands by my sides, I held the palms of my hands out facing the mad man.

"Step away from him and drop the axe. Go sit on the floor and stay there. Don't move an inch," I ordered with a 'Don't Defy Me' tone.

He did as I commanded and I rushed to the bleeding man. The others had joined us by then. I knelt beside him trying to staunch the bleeding. There was just so much blood that what pressure I was putting on it wasn't doing anything. This Nathan guy was going to die.

Not even knowing if it was going to work, I hung my head and recited the healing spell that the healer had used on me earlier. I kept reciting it until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"How? What did you do?"

I looked up and he had a smile on his face. I pulled my hands back and he pulled open the ripped jumpsuit. His skin was whole, not a single mark from the large gaping wound that had been there a second before.

"It's a bloody miracle," he cried throwing his hands up in the air.

I stared down at my hands. They were covered in blood. What did I do? I commanded a man and he listened. I tried a healing spell and it worked. All without a wand. I couldn't do magic without my wand before so what is the difference? I continued to kneel there, trying to wrap my head around things.

I didn't notice as someone picked me up. I didn't notice as I was taken into a room and placed on a bench. I didn't see Alisha as she crouched down in front of me. I barely heard what they were saying.

"She's in shock."

"Curtis, she just healed Nathan. He should have been dead."

"Do you think it's a power?"

"A power to heal? Didn't you see her? She told Tony to do things and he did."

I couldn't stand staring at the blood anymore. I bolted over to the sink and turned the water on. I scrubbed my hands clean with soap and then scrubbed my hands and arms with my nails to get any speck of blood off of me.

"I just came back for my bag. I just came back for my bag," I kept muttering as I scrubbed.

"Shh, it's OK. It's all gone. Come sit down," Alisha said as she handed me paper towels.

I did sit down but I was rubbing the paper towels harshly over my hands and arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something familiar. I jerked my head to the left and a pale white boy with perfect hair was holding my bag. I grabbed the black messenger bag with a couple dozen buttons on the flap from his hands and wrapped my arms around it.

"I found it on the road. I found a key to a hostel. I was going to take it over after," he said.

"Thank you. Why was he trying to kill you all?" I asked.

They looked at each other before the other girl spoke.

"Later. We have to get that cleaned up. Someone go knock Tony out and we'll call 999. They'll lock him up for killing Gary."

I stayed in what I came to realize was a locker room. Alisha stayed with me. I could tell she wanted to ask me questions but I kept my head down clutching my bag. Eventually the police came and hauled away an unconscious man. The coroner came and took the dead body away as well.

"Miss, can you tell us what happened?"

I looked up and saw two men in suits. They had notebooks in their hands so they must be the detectives on this case.

"I just came to find my bag and some guy started to attack. He k…k…killed the other one and was coming after me. I don't know what happened next."

"How did you end up covered in blood?"

"I don't know. I don't remember."

"Alright, Miss. Can you give us your name and contact info in case we need to talk to you again?"

"RJ Lupin. I'm staying at the St Pancras hostel right now."

"You're a long way from Kings Cross."

"I've been going all over London since I got here. I'm supposed to be locating my father but I just didn't know where to start so I haven't yet."

The detectives asked the others a few more questions before leaving. They were very quiet and I could tell they were hiding something. I needed to leave but I couldn't do it in jeans covered in blood. I put my bag on the bench beside me and I toed off my shoes. I walked back towards the sink and unbuttoned my jeans. I pulled them off and began running them under cold water.

"Look at that arse."

"Nathan, now isn't the time."

They all stayed as I washed out my jeans. I got most of it so I moved over to the hand dryer and held them up to dry. I turned around to look at the group.

"Thank you for my bag and thanks for whatever."

"I'm Alisha as you probably figured out. The twat you saved is Nathan. That's Curtis, Kelly, and Simon."

"I'm RJ."

"What kind of name is RJ?" Kelly drawled in her thick accent.

"It's short for Rose Jolie. I'm kinda named after my father."

"The one you're looking for? Why do you think he's here?"

"It's where my mum said he would be. They met here at school but circumstances separated them. Mum moved to Canada and had me. She was killed a couple months ago and in her will, she left me a letter about him."

"How are you going to find him?"

"Mum left some names of his friends. I'm hoping they can help."

I kept drying my jeans as the five of them went to change out of their jumpsuits. Once they were dry enough I pulled them back on and grabbed my bag. The group was standing outside in the hallway as I emerged from the locker room.

"So were you able to do that before today?" Nathan asked.

"Do what?"

"Order people around? Heal near dead people?"

"No."

"See, it's what Barry said. She got a superpower from the storm."

"The storm? You mean that lightning storm earlier?"

"Yeah. We've figured out that some of us have superpowers. Kelly can hear thoughts. Barry can become invisible. People get horny when they touch Alisha. Don't know what Curtis and I can do," he explained.

"Um, OK. I need to head back. I was supposed to go somewhere near Charing Cross but I'll have to go tomorrow. Ahh, thanks."

I ran from the community center back to the rail station. I was jittery all the way from Abbey Wood to Charing Cross. I knew that the Ministry was probably closed by now but I knew the pub wouldn't be. It didn't take me long to spot the Leaky Cauldron. I went inside and grabbed a table. I sat there for awhile thinking through what I had done and what I learned from the others.

Had the storm energized my magic? Could it have happened because of my wand pierced my hand? The healer said it was all healed but what if some of the monkshood and splinters of the bloodwood were left behind? Could that be what's causing the wandless magic?

"Miss, would you like anything?"

I looked up from staring at my hands into the eyes of a man who was hunched over.

"A butterbeer, please. A healer at St. Mungo's said that a Tom would be able to help me."

"I'm Tom. Let me get your drink and then you can tell me what kind of help I can be."

The wizard went back to the bar and grabbed a cold bottle of butterbeer. He came over, handed it to me, and sat down.

"So what do you need?"

"I was told that you might let me use your Floo to go to the Ministry of Magic. I'm staying in a Muggle area so there's no local Floo."

"What do you need at the Ministry of Magic?" he asked.

"I'm trying to locate my father and I was told that there was a department that could help me do that."

"You can definitely use the Floo. There's a small charge for the Floo powder though. You'll have to wait until tomorrow since the Ministry is closed now."

"Do you know what time they open?"

"At 8am."

"I'm so not getting up that early. I'll come around 10 or 11am after I hit the Tesco for breakfast."

"Tesco?"

"It's a Muggle store to buy food, household things, and such. They have the best crusty buns. The ones back home just don't compare."

"Where is back home?"

"Canada. Well, I should head back to where I'm staying. What do I owe you for the butterbeer?"

"Two sickles but you can pay tomorrow when you come to use the Floo."

"Are you sure because I can pay it separately?"

Tom stared at me with a smile on his face. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Most kids would jump at the chance to not pay."

"Well then they weren't instilled with the right values," I said as I placed two sickles on the table.

I finished off the butterbeer and said goodnight to Tom. I left the pub and took a quick look at the little map that I had in my bag. Rather than taking the Tube or a double decker bus, I decided to walk. I needed the time to think through things again and decide on what I was going to do. I turned on my iPod, lowered the volume, and stuck the earphones into my ears.

While it was still early and I should have been more in the mood for going out and seeing the city at night, my day had been full of excitement already. When I got to the hostel, I ordered something to eat. I took it upstairs and went into the TV room. A few people were watching a show called _Hollyoaks_ so I grabbed a table and absentmindedly picked at my food. Even though I hadn't eaten since that morning, I couldn't bring myself to eat.

I headed off to my room, changed, and got into bed. I stared up at the palm of my hand and finally made out a faint mark from where the wand went through. I just hoped that when I find my father, he will be OK with having a supercharged witch as a daughter.


	3. Fun at Ministry and Hogwarts

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

My green eyes that had specks of amber in them stared back at me from the mirror. Despite going to bed before 9pm I had slept in, past when my roommates had woken up and got ready for the day. I showered and was deciding what I wanted to do with my pale brown hair. I hated it when people called it light brown because I didn't see it as such, hence the pale brown. I had inherited a slight wave to my hair from my mum and liked to play that up. I decided to add a bit more wave and leave it down.

Since no Aurors popped up yesterday and I was alone, I thought of what I wanted for my hair and ran my hands through it. It was immediately dry and wavy. I smiled and went about applying a touch of eye makeup. I fondly remembered back to when Mum took me shopping for my first bunch of makeup. She had made an appointment at a makeup store for a personal consult. The woman helped us find the exact shade of eye shadow that played up the amber in my eyes and the perfect shade of lip gloss and lipstick. I didn't need foundation and listened to the woman as she commented on my flawless skin.

I had only once visited the Canadian Ministry of Magic for a school trip so I knew that it wasn't quite the place for jeans and a top. I rooted around in my trunk (yes, a trunk with an expansion charm since I am a girl and needed way too many clothes that I would actually wear) for my flowy gray skirt. It was fitted against my hips and then flowed down until it reached an inch or two above my knee. I paired it up with a simple ribbed black tank top. I pulled out a cropped shrug from the trunk to take to wear at the Ministry.

It wasn't the right color that I wanted so I tried using my magic again. What had been black was now the exactly color of my skirt. I smiled and then spent the next 5minutes deciding which shoes to wear. I finally decided on a pair of comfy flip flops. If I didn't have any luck at the Ministry and decided to walk around, I didn't want it to be in anything heeled.

The sun beat down on me as I made my way to the Tesco down and around the corner. I picked up a couple of the crusty buns, an apple, and a bottle of juice before heading out. I reloaded my Oyster card and hopped onto the Tube. I chuckled as the automated voice told the passengers to 'Mind the Gap'. I munched on a bun while waiting for my stop.

The exterior of the Leaky Cauldron wasn't that much better to look at during the day. I quickly glanced around and opened the door. I went over to the bar and smiled at Tom.

"Do you ever get a day off?" I joked.

"Rarely. Would you like another butterbeer before you head to the Ministry?"

I shook my head and paid for the Floo powder. He directed me to the fireplace and I stated clearly where I wanted to go while throwing down the powder. Green flames wrapped around me and sent me traveling to a Floo in the Ministry. I brushed off what little ash there was and pulled the shrug out of my bag. I pulled it on as I walked down the hallway to find someone who could help me.

To the left of the massive fountain there was a security desk so I headed in that direction. The man behind it was dressed in peacock blue robes. He barely looked up at me when he asked for my wand. I pulled out the half that I had and showed it to him.

"I have to get another one soon. Did you still need it?"

He waved me off but before I left, I asked him which department I would need.

"You need Magical Law Enforcement Patrol, down in the DMLE. It's on Level 2. Take the lifts over there."

I headed towards the lift, walking past a man with very blond hair. He turned to glare at me, his eyes taking in what I was wearing. He sneered at me so I stopped and glared right back.

"When you sneer like that, it looks as if something's stuck up your ass."

I continued to the lifts and waited. A young woman with pink hair came to stand beside me. I could tell that she wanted to say something. A few chuckles escaped before she smiled widely.

"Wotcher. What you said to Malfoy took bravery. Most people stay clear of him and no one talks to him like that."

"Maybe people should. Obviously he despises Muggles since all I'm wearing is Muggle clothes and that he thinks everyone should bow down to him. I'd peg him as a pureblood. A haute-taute stick up his ass pureblood."

With that she broke out into full laughter. I cracked a smile as the lift doors opened. The two of us got on as well as three others. She was still chuckling as the doors closed.

"What level are you heading to? There's a man I know who would love to hear what you said about Malfoy," she whispered.

"Level Two. Um…DMLE? That's what the security wizard said."

"That's where I work. I'm Tonks."

"RJ. What do you do?"

"I'm an Auror."

"Cool. I'm trying to find someone who can help me locate someone."

"I don't have a case right now so I can try to help while we wait for Arthur. Those two have never gotten along and he'll love listening to what you have to say about him."

The lift opened on Level two so I followed Tonks. She led me into an office, through a maze of desks, flying note planes, and other Aurors. We finally reached a desk where she made herself comfortable. I took the chair next to the desk and waited for her to say something. She scratched something onto a piece of parchment and tapped it with her wand. It folded up into a note plane and flew off.

"Who are you trying to find?"

"I don't know if you can help me find him personally or at least one of his friends who can then help me. I'm trying to locate Remus Lupin. If not him, then James and Lily Potter or Sirius Black. Wait, Mum wrote down another name," I said as I dug around in my bag to find the letter.

Her hair changed from bubblegum pink to bright blue. I could tell from the expression on her face that she knew at least one of them. She nodded while writing down those names. Her eyes glanced up at me briefly.

"What is your reason for trying to locate Mr. Lupin?"

"Well, I'm told…no that doesn't sound right. He knew my mum and…"

"Tonks, I received your memo. What is it that you wanted me to hear?" a man with thinning red hair said as he strode up to the desk where we were.

"Two things now actually. This girl has some interesting insight to Malfoy."

"And that would be?" he asked me.

"Just that he looks like he has a stick up his ass or even a bad case of constipation when he sneered at me. Just because he's a pureblood doesn't mean he's Merlin. I bet you he's trying to make up for a _shortcoming_ with how he acts."

They both stared at me and the man started to laugh. The funny threshold here in Britain must be pretty low if people find it funny with what I said. If Mum were alive, she'd snap at me and make me apologize.

"I'll have to remember to tell my family that. What was the second item?"

"She's trying to locate Remus, James, Lily or Sirius."

A passing witch stopped and poked her nose into business that didn't concern her.

"Sirius, as in Sirius Black? That murderer should be found and locked back up in Azkaban or given the Kiss. Telling You Know Who where the Potters lived," she spat.

"Excuse me. Unless your name is Tonks or RJ or whoever this man is I don't care what you have to say. This," I said, making a circular motion with my finger at the three of us, "doesn't concern you."

"Impudent child," she muttered as she turned away.

"And you're a nosy witch," I called out as she walked away.

I turned back to the redhead and Tonks. I shrugged my shoulders at their expressions. I was curious to what the witch had said but I couldn't really give a rat's ass to ask. The two of them kept staring at me causing me to shift in nervousness.

"Do you want to tell her, Arthur?" Tonks finally spoke to the man.

"Why don't we head to my office so we can have some privacy."

"Privacy for what? All I came here for was to locate Remus Lupin. Either you know him or can help me find him. Please tell me, Tonks."

"He's at…" Tonk replied.

Her eyes went wide and looked up at Arthur. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth while her hair changed colors again. I looked to Arthur and tried again.

"If not Remus, where are James and Lily Potter?"

"Godric's Hollow."

"Perfect. Where in Godric's Hollow?"

"The cemetery."

"Shit. When did they pass?"

"Almost 14years ago."

I looked down at the letter to find the other name that Mum wrote.

"What about Albus Dumbledore?"

"He's at Hogwarts."

"Can he help me find Remus?"

Arthur nodded and jotted down a quick note on some parchment that Tonks handed to him. He abruptly left so I looked to the Auror.

"Has he gone to get Mr. Dumbledore?"

"He's either Professor or Headmaster Dumbledore," she smiled.

"What do I know? Mum never mentioned that he's the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Professor Dumbledore will be expecting us at Hogwarts shortly. I'll take you by Floo to Hogsmeade and we can walk to the school from there."

I followed her up to the atrium and towards the Floo. I had to do a double take as I spotted someone I recognized.

"Nathan?"

He whipped around at his name being called and his face lit up when he saw me. The Irishman strode over and gathered me up in his arms and swung me around. The few people around us had to back away as not to get hit.

"Miracle Girl!"

"That's RJ to you," I joked.

"I thought I heard you whispering something when you had your hands all over me."

"Don't make it seem dirtier than it was. What are you doing here?"

"It's the bloody Ministry of Magic. What do you think I'm doing here for?"

"Stop being a smart ass, Nathan. I get that you're a wizard but why are you visiting the bloody Ministry of Magic as you put it?"

"RJ, we need to go. He'll be waiting for us."

"Right. I want to continue this chat."

I pulled out my little notebook and jotted down my mobile number. I tore the page off and handed it to him. I told him to call me later so we could meet up. Waving to him, I followed Tonks into the Floo. We were whisked away to Hogsmeade (wherever that is) and she led the walk to the school.

Trying to get her to talk was difficult so we spent the walk in near silence. The gates at the entrance to Hogwarts opened when we neared. A horseless carriage was waiting for us and I enjoyed the view as we traveled over the school grounds. The carriage stopped and Tonks motioned for me to get off.

"You're not coming in?"

"No."

She pointed in the direction I was to go so I left the odd woman. I aimlessly walked taking in the towers and the bridges that I could see. I came upon a little courtyard with two large wooden doors at the end. An older woman dressed in tartan was standing there waiting. I hurried over.

"The Headmaster is waiting for you," she said, her voice full of authority.

I followed her into the school and tried not to gawk at my surroundings. The magical school I attended back in Canada was nothing like this. It looked like a regular high school building with dormitories attached. It was warded against Muggles like Hogwarts but it was no way a castle in some countryside.

The journey didn't take long before we reached a large phoenix gargoyle. The woman uttered a password of sorts and the gargoyle moved. I trailed behind her as she made her way up the stairs. The door at the top was open and we walked right in. The office was huge, full of different portraits, and numerous trinkets. It had a tiered look to it, a lower area with a table in the middle, then a large desk and a perch, and above that another area that I had no clue as to what it was used for.

An old man, a really old man, sat behind the desk. His hair was pure white and quite long. He looked like what you'd expect a grandfather to look like, if he was in his hundreds and dressed in purple with yellow stars robes. The woman with me coughed to get his attention and he looked up.

"Ah, our guest has arrived. Please have a seat. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster here at Hogwarts. This is Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress. Arthur tells me you are looking for Remus and that you used magic against them."

"I did no such thing. I simply asked her to tell me."

"But if Tonks had been able to say where he was, she would have been compelled to," he supplied after studying me.

"How could I do magic with my wand broken? I only have one half while St. Mungo's has the other half."

"How did St. Mungo's come to have half your wand?" Professor McGonagall questioned.

"It broke and one half went through my hand. I don't see what this has to do with finding Remus."

"No but it could explain why Arthur thought you were using magic against them. Why are you searching for Remus?"

I opened my bag and pulled out the letter that Mum left for me. I unfolded it and handed it over to the wizard.

"Because he's my father."

A gasp escaped from Professor McGonagall's mouth. The corner of Professor Dumbledore's mouth lifted as he looked to the letter. When he was finished, he looked at me with twinkling eyes. Wait, twinkling eyes? I shook my head to clear my vision but that didn't help.

"Albus, what does it say?"

"Not much, Minerva. It states to look for him in London, to find Sirius, James, or Lily for their assistance. My name is included as well. And a list of personal information about Remus. Your mother seemed to have missed one piece of information concerning Remus though. Would you be so kind to tell us your name and who your mother was?" he said.

"Rose Jolie Lupin. I prefer RJ and my mother was Elizabeth Harris."

"I can see the resemblance now. And where is your mother now?"

"Same place where the Potters are, I guess. She died a couple months ago. I'm technically under the guardianship of Mum's best friend but she left me to go on holiday. Rather than being alone, I chose to come to the UK to find my father. I did leave a note behind so when she gets home in a couple of weeks, she'll know exactly where I am."

"Then there is no need to wait any longer. I will take you to your father."

"Albus, don't you think you should contact him first?"

"Where's the fun in that, Minerva?" he questioned.


	4. Father and Daughter

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

The Headmaster and I walked back downstairs, out the main doors, and down the path the carriage had brought me up earlier. Now that we were outside of the castle, I could feel the power of his magic rolling off of him. I knew we would be reaching the gates shortly so I decided to ask the few questions I had.

"A nosy witch said that Sirius was a murderer and that he gave the Potters' location to You Know Who. Who is You Know Who?"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled. I'm not trying to be funny but everyone is getting a kick out of things I'm saying.

"Do you know about the wizarding war that enveloped the country?"

"No. While we're taught that there are other wizarding communities, we don't know much about them. Mum wouldn't talk much about her life before moving to Canada, aside from her days at school or about Remus."

"For now just know that what is said about Sirius Black is false. While he hasn't been officially cleared of the charges, he is not a murderer."

"OK but you didn't tell me who You Know Who is."

"A Dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort. I knew him as Tom Riddle when he attended Hogwarts."

"Wait. His name means Flight of Death? Why don't people just call him Voldemort?"

"The public grew fearful of that name so they began calling him You Know Who and He Who Should Not Be Named. While he focused his hatred onto the Muggles and Muggleborns, he tried to destroy anything in his path."

"That's just stupid as is his Lord name. So what happened with the war?"

"It ended but with a heavy price to pay. Ah, we're passed the wards. Hold onto my hand and I will apparate us."

"Great. I never could land on my feet afterwards."

We reappeared in a little park, surrounded by row of townhouse houses. From somewhere in those weird robes, he pulled out a piece of parchment. He instructed me to read and memorize it. '_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12 Grimmauld Place´ _was written on the parchment in lovely flowing script.

"Did anyone tell you that you have girly penmanship?"

Professor Dumbledore laughed and pointed through a gate. I was fascinated when the building began to expand, an entire townhouse popping back into place. The balconies made a plunk sound as they became the length they're supposed to be.

"That's the headquarters? Not really what I pictured. You would think a headquarters would be a danky dungeon or a rundown warehouse."

"Wait until you see inside. The house has been empty for many years and while Molly has tried cleaning it, it seems as if the dirt just goes to another spot in the house."

"Molly?"

"A lovely woman who will immediately add you to her family after she hears everything."

"Nothing against her since I haven't met her yet but I already have a mother. True, she's been cremated and most of her ashes are in my trunk. I do keep a part of her here," I said, pointing to a little clear bulb hanging from my necklace.

Inside the bulb was some of her ashes and it seemed fitting to hang with the necklace that she had always worn. She would only smile whenever the topic came up but never explained how she got it. Now it rests around my neck next to her.

"Come. I'm sure Arthur has alerted those inside."

I followed behind him as he entered the townhouse. The hallway was dark and not very friendly. Professor Dumbledore motioned towards the other end and led me towards the half open door. As we neared the stairs, a woman starting yelling at us.

"Filthy, disgusting mudbloods. Blood traitors tainting the proud Noble House of Black."

"Who is that?"

"A portrait of Sirius' mother," he explained through more ranting.

"Why haven't you ever told her to SHUT UP!"

The yelling stopped and I smiled at the Headmaster. "Was that too hard to do? I mean everyone here is probably older than me and should have been able to come up with something to shut her trap."

"Mother has been permanently stuck to that wall since she died. Only Kreacher and a dark curtain can keep her quiet," an amused voice replied from the doorway.

I peaked around the purple robes. "Oops?"

The man with longish dark hair was clutching his stomach from laughing so hard. I could see others standing behind him, one man in particular caught my attention. I shifted until I was beside Professor Dumbledore rather than hiding behind him.

"Hi," I smiled as I waved my hand.

The tall man near the back pushed his way through. He didn't even apologize as the laughing man collapsed into the wall. There were a few healed scars on his face but it seemed to add to his appearance. I watched as his nostrils flared before his amber eyes stared at me, almost through me to my core.

"Cub?"

"Is that what they call daughters here in Britain? I know I'm not up on British slang but are you taking the piss?"

The man stopped laughing and was looking back and forth between the man and I. With his pale brown hair and amber eyes, I assumed he is Remus, the man who helped create me. Not create in a technological sense but provided half of my DNA.

"You must have been shit in bed, Remus, if the woman didn't stay around to tell you she was knocked up," he chuckled.

I stepped closer to him, my hands balled into tight fists. I could feel the air crackling with magic but the first thought was that the magic was coming from the Headmaster.

"I don't know who the fuck you are and while I've never met my father, I will not have you fucking speaking like that to him. Clearly if you were any kind of friend to him you would see that he's in shock. Knowing what I know of him, I doubt he would be the one cracking jokes if it was you who just found out he had a daughter. Now I want you to fucking apologize to my father or I will shut you up like that crazy woman upstairs."

"Language, child. Apologize to Sirius," a plump redheaded woman scolded.

"No. I will not apologize or watch my language around a fucking asshole who thinks now is the time to joke."

"You sound just like your mother," Remus whispered.

I turned to face him and gazed into his eyes. "How did you know?"

"She had quite the temper on her too. And because I gave her that necklace. You must be 16, a year older than Harry."

"If you say so. Don't know a Harry."

"What?" the asshole, now known to be Sirius, gasped.

"I. Don't. Know. A. Harry. That screaming mother of yours must have dropped you a few times as a child to not be able to understand what I've said."

"We should let the Lupins talk. Molly, Kingsley, Sirius, we should head down to the kitchen to discuss a certain boy coming to stay."

Sirius picked himself up off the floor and looked back at me before heading towards some downward stairs with the others. Remus motioned for me to follow him. He headed up the stairs to a landing where I saw the dark curtain. The portrait underneath must be shocked and rightly pissed off that I was able to silence her ranting.

He showed me into what was once a beautiful drawing room. It looked run down and dirty but some cleaning had begun. A piano sat at one end, a large fireplace at the other end, couches filled the space in between. He took a seat on a couch, close to the armrest. I tucked my legs under me and faced the man.

"What did Liz call you?" he asked after a moment of nothingness.

"Rose Jolie but I go by RJ. She gave me your last name instead of Harris. She said I should be proud to be a Lupin and not hide who I am. She would tell me little stories about you and the time at Hogwarts but nothing else. Mum didn't like speaking of her life before she moved. She kept saying it broke her heart to think about it. Will you tell me about her? Of what happened that made her pick up and leave? That is, if and when you're able. I don't want to push you to do anything.

"I mean even if this is too much, I'll back off and let you come to me. I'm staying at a hostel not to far from here I think. I know I've known about you all my life but you have barely…"

"It's not too much, just surprising. I never thought I would have children. With the war and my status, I hadn't thought a witch would want to be with me."

"War can screw up many lives and I doubt you being a half-blood would take you off the market."

He lightly shook his head and stared at the tapestry on the opposite wall. I could see pictures and names on the Black family tree. There were several scorch marks that pocked the wall. Rather than pestering him, I waited for him to steer the conversation.

"Tell me about your life. Where did Liz end up? Did she ever become the Potions Mistress she wanted to be?"

"She moved to Canada, a small place near the mountains. Not many people and barely any wizarding people. We lived in a cabin that was cozy but had plenty of room which meant we weren't stepping on each other's toes a lot. She didn't become the Potions Mistress that she wanted but still worked with potions. She ran an owl order business for potions in the wizarding world and would sell 'natural holistic' remedies to Muggles. She knew she could have helped so many people with a simple potion but didn't want to risk exposing us so she would dilute them so they helped but didn't completely clear whatever they were treating.

"I could tell that being a single mum might not have been in her life plan but she was great. She adored doing things for me when I was younger, immersing herself into the local school I attended until I went to magical school. While you said she had a temper like mine and I couldn't agree more, I have never been on the receiving end. If and when we disagreed, we would sit down and talk. She had this thing where we would do a pro/con list for each of our sides and compare. If my list seemed logical and reasonable, then she would back down. I would do the same if her list was the better one."

"Liz was known for her lists. She could probably rival those of Hermione."

"Being as beautiful as she was and I know she was asked out often, she never accepted. She would say her life was about me and that I came first but from what she'd tell me about you, I could tell her heart was yours. Mum didn't have a picture of you but I pictured you in my mind when she described you to me. You're a bit taller and more exhausted that I thought you would look. Have you been sleeping alright?"

"A tough couple of days. I'll be fine. What about you? I know there's so much to learn but I want to know about my daughter and her life," he smiled.

"Well, I'm RJ Lupin and will be 16 soon. Living in that secluded town was great but I always knew there was something bigger and better out there. When I finally did accidental magic, Mum told me about being a witch. I was thrilled but my first question was if I would be squished by a house if I was bad. True, I had just seen _The Wizard of Oz_ so the idea didn't seem so out there when I asked. Mum would spend an hour or two showing me spells and having me speak the incantations once I was done with my regular homework.

"Once I hit 7, she would allow me to watch her as she made the potions she sold. I would be wrapped up in a bubble shield so that if something happened, I would be fine."

"Seven? How old were you when she told you?"

"Five, I think. She said that I had done little bits of magic before but I was at an age that would understand what being a witch meant and being able to keep it a secret. A year after beginning to watch her, Mum would let me help. She'd show me the different techniques on cutting, slicing, dicing, and whatever else the ingredients needed. She was ecstatic when I brewed my first potion alone. She stayed beside me the entire time but didn't say a word or offer any kind of help.

"When I received my letter to go to the Canadian magical school, she'd tell me stories of her time at Hogwarts. She would tell me about her friends especially Lily. They seemed so close, almost like sisters. I think it was because of Lily that she named me Rose. Yeah, she did want me to be named after you but she incorporated Lily into that. She spoke about her other friends but her eyes never lit up like when she talked about you.

"In the letter she left for me, Mum wrote down some interesting facts about you. How you drank your tea. How you preferred toast with only a bit of butter on it. How she knew to find you in the library whenever James and Lily were bickering. How your eyes closed and your lips would curl into a smile whenever there was a warm day that allowed for you to lie out by the lake. I'm sorry that she didn't stay with you. I knew she would have loved to."

"I wish she had too but the circumstances weren't the best."

"That's what Mum would say but she never told me about those circumstances."

Before Remus could tell me, the plump redhead knocked on the door and poked her head in.

"Lunch is on the table. My boys are here so you better hurry if you want anything," she said.

"Thank you, Molly. We'll be down shortly."

"Ah, Ms. Molly, I'm sorry that my language was a bit out there. I was quite angry for what Sirius said about my father. While I can't say that I'll never swear like a sailor again, I will try to tone it down."

"It's just Molly, dear. We'll do introductions when you pop down to the kitchen."

She left us and Remus looked over at me. He asked if I was hungry and my stomach rumbled. We shared a chuckle and he led me downstairs. I caught sight of the long table in the kitchen and from what I saw of the house, the room must take up the entire basement. There were numerous redheads at the table. A brunette was sitting beside one of them and kept glaring at him as he stuffed his mouth full of food. A black man sat in one of the seats and he was half smiling at the two.

"Yes, yes. Come in, dear. I'll introduce everyone first and then you can introduce yourself to us. We'll start here. This is Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Kingsley, and of course you know Sirius."

I turned to the man I threatened and cleared my throat.

"While I'm not fully sorry for threatening you, I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"It's forgotten. You can berate me as much as you want after silencing Mother. Now if you could get that portrait off the wall that would be something completely different. I'd sign over half of my vault to you even," he joked.

"Keep your sickles. You might need them fixing this place up. Besides, if I had to listen to that woman screeching any longer, my ears would have bled. I don't know if I can be of any help against a permanent sticking charm but I can try."

"Mum, who is she?" Ron asked pointing at me.

"Oh, sorry. I should probably tell you who I am so you can go back to stuffing your mouth. I'm RJ," I said as I watched Ron. Once he had something in his mouth, I continued, "I'm Remus' daughter."

I had to smirk as he nearly choked and the twin by his side had to whack him on the back.

"See, if you hadn't stuffed your mouth so full, you wouldn't have choked. Maybe now you'll learn to take smaller bites, maybe not dainty bites but bites at least half of what you just tried to eat," I said as I took a seat next to Sirius.

Kingsley, Sirius, and both twins were laughing at Ron's expense. Hermione looked as if she wanted to laugh as did Ginny but maybe since they were girls they knew to be polite and not laugh. I grabbed the plate of sandwiches and found two to my liking. I wasn't a picky eater but some of the sandwiches I had seen at the Tesco made me believe that the types of sandwiches I liked weren't popular here.

"If you are Professor Lupin's daughter, why haven't we met you before?" Hermione asked, handing over another napkin to Ron.

"I've been living abroad."

"But how though?" Ron sputtered after his throat was clear of food.

"Let's see. A man and a woman typically shag, that's what you call it here right? All it takes is for one tiny tadpole looking sperm to bust through the shell of an egg and BANG, 9 months later a baby is born."

This time it was Remus who nearly choked on his juice when I said the word shag. Sirius was laughing harder and the twins had tears in their eyes. I could tell that Molly wasn't too thrilled though.

"I know that. Dad had the talk with all of us. I thought it was hard for a werewolf to impregnate a non-werewolf?"


	5. Special Magical Beings & Blood

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

The room was silent after Ron's question. I finished chewing the piece of sandwich in my mouth as I looked over to Remus. His head was hanging down in shame. While it was news to me that he is a werewolf, it didn't change anything.

"Sperm is sperm even if it's a werewolf's sperm or not. Same thing with other special magical beings. How do you think there are half Veelas, half vampires, even half-bloods? Just because my father is hairy 12 days out of the year doesn't mean I love him any less. Would this explain some of the things about me?" I asked as I turned to Remus.

"Ah, like what?"

"I don't stay injured long, I think the most was over the weekend and that was with a broken leg. Mum had to convince my friends that it wasn't broken and that she would take me to the hospital. Instead we stayed home and she slipped me a pain potion as the bone fused back together. Mum always told me I had an allergy to silver so I only wear white gold jewelry. Um, oh. My meat's usually rare. Blue rare is still a bit like tearing it from the cow's flesh myself but rare is a good mix of bloody and cooked."

"I don't think I'm hungry anymore," Ron said, pushing away his half full plate.

"Anything else?" Remus prodded.

"My senses are more pronounced when I focus. Plus dogs seem to love me. When I was younger, Mum found me a Huskie-Wolf cross. She followed me everywhere, even to my Muggle school. She'd stay outside the school waiting for me during recess and lunch. My friends were a bit afraid of her. I think that's it."

"It hasn't had any effect on your magic has it?"

"Hmmm, not really. I mean I did have monkshood as my wand core."

"Did? What aren't you telling me, RJ?" my father asked.

"My wand broke and stabbed me through the hand," I told them as I showed Remus my hand.

"But monkshood is deadly. You're not supposed to touch it without protection. It can be absorbed through the skin," Hermione gasped.

"Gee, I don't think I knew that. It was the healer at St. Mungo's who told me about the Leaky Cauldron and the Ministry. Tom let me Floo from the pub and then I met Tonks who turned me over to Professor Dumbledore. Oh, and I made quite the impression on a very blond pureblood."

"Malfoy," Ron and his brothers spat.

"I think that's what Tonks said his name was. She and Arthur found it hilarious as to what I said to him. You'd think no one has told him he looks like he has a stick up his ass before," I explained, shaking my head.

This time it was Sirius who choked. After clearing his throat, he excused himself. Just outside the doorway he let out a bellow of a laugh. We didn't speak the rest of lunch and Remus took me back to the drawing room afterwards. I asked him why he didn't tell me.

"Not many people are comfortable around werewolves. They see us as creatures, something to control or exterminate."

"They're bigots. The wolf really only takes over for one night a month with an increase in certain traits leading up to the full moon. Otherwise you're quite human. We had a girl back at school who was bitten just after she received her letter. As long as she was secure during the full moon, she went to class and learned magic like any other student."

"The students or their parents didn't see her as a risk?"

"I don't know how it is here but back home, there's no prejudice against blood status, special beings, or magic levels. Everyone is treated fairly. Sure there are the few who don't get it but that doesn't last long. Not after the rest of the school body talks to them."

"You keep mentioning special beings. Why?"

"Because I like to be difficult, Mum would say. I don't think of them as creatures unlike the labeling the Ministry gave them. Yes, they're labeled creatures but not treated any differently. I see them as witches and wizards who have an extra gift. It's the same with people who have more control or unorthodox use of their magic," I explained as I looked away.

"Again, you are hiding something. Please tell me so I can help you if need be."

"I don't need help but I also don't want to be labeled as it seems quite common here. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore can do wandless and nonverbal spells but he's like nearly 200. I'm only going on 16," I whispered.

"Is that how you silenced Sirius' mother?"

"Part of it. I did the same thing with Tonks and Arthur while at the Ministry. I really wanted to know where you were so I told Tonks to tell me. She had to physically restraint herself from saying anything. When I asked Arthur, he told me about the Potters."

"What spell did you use? Surely not the Imperius?"

"Even I know that would land me in prison. I wasn't even using a spell. It's not the first time either."

"What do you mean, RJ?"

I leaned my head back against the back of the couch and described the day previous in great detail. I mentioned the magic that I used that very morning to get ready. When I finally looked over at him, he seemed in shock.

"That was your magic electrifying the air earlier."

"I think so. You don't hate me do you?"

"Why would you ever think I would hate you? You're my daughter. We'll keep this a secret for now but when you go to Hogwarts in the fall…"

"What? You're going to send me to Hogwarts?" I cried.

"Unless you prefer to go back home," he stated.

"There's no one to go back to. So you really mean it?"

"Yes. We'll find a way to send you to Hogwarts but you will be going. In fact, the school year starts in a few weeks. Harry should be arriving in a few days to spend the rest of the summer here."

"Who is this Harry that everyone is talking about?" I asked as I fiddled with the edge of my tank top.

"Harry is the son of James and Lily. They died protecting him from You Know Who."

"A heavy price to pay. Where did Harry go after his parents died?"

"He was taken to Lily's sister Petunia."

I knew there was something Mum had said about Lily's family but I couldn't quite remember. I listened to him as he described in general what happened during the war and with the disappearance of Voldemort.

"But if he's gone, why did I see maps of the country with large Xs on them? It seemed like you were keeping track of something."

"You're very perceptive."

"Nah, just keeping my eyes open for anything juicy. While you probably won't like it, I earned many detentions last year for pranks I pulled off and the occasional small blackmail. Nothing serious, just little things."

"Rose Jolie Lupin. Blackmail?" he bellowed.

I smiled and reached over to wrap my arms around him.

"Thanks, Dad."

"For yelling at you?"

"For caring. While the blackmail isn't true, the number of detentions I got are. You showed that you cared with using my entire name. It was the same thing Mum did when I was in trouble but I knew it was because she cared and wanted me to learn that I did something wrong."

It was a few moments of silence later when he said, "You called me Dad."

"Oh, I…ah…if you don't like it, I can call you Remus."

"Don't you dare. I am your father and if you want, you can call me Dad."

I buried my head against his chest even more as his arms wrapped around me. I was settling in his arms when I remembered what Mum had said about Lily's family. I pulled myself out of his arms and sat upright.

"The Dursleys!"

"Yes, that's where Harry lives outside of school."

"They detest magic, Dad. I remember Mum briefly telling me about Lily's sister and her fiancé. I think it was around graduation but Mum said that she had been left alone with those two and they kept calling her freak and saying that anyone with magic shouldn't be allowed to live. Dad, what about Harry? Do you think they would say that to their nephew?"

I watched as Dad's eyes got darker before he strode from the room. I ran after him, picking up my bag as I went, barely catching up to him at the front door. Sirius was coming up from the basement and called out to him.

"I'm just taking RJ out for a walk. We'll be back shortly, Padfoot," he lied through his teeth.

We headed over to the park and he took my arm. I knew he was going to apparate so I tried to ready myself. With a pop, we disappeared and reappeared in the backyard of a small house. The lawn and flowerbeds were meticulous and clearly looked after well. He stalked over to the windowed gazebo that was attached to the house and pulled his wand.

"_Alohomora_!"

The door opened and he went in. I hung my bag across my body as I followed him in. It wasn't long before I heard a woman shrieking.

"Not another portrait," I whined.

Instead I found Dad pointing his wand at a tall thin woman whose neck was too long for her body. The broken tea cup on the floor near her feet meant Dad interrupted her.

"Where is Harry?" he asked.

"Out. That boy is getting a summer off from his chores so he is never around."

"Why do you sound angry?"

"Because he's lazy just like his parents. Relying on their freakiness to live."

I stalked up to the table and slammed my hand down on the table. I smirked as I watched her jump in surprise.

"Care to say that word again and watch what my freakiness can do? While I won't hurt you directly, I will make sure you see the errors of your way," I seethed.

"RJ, move back."

I glared at the woman and stalked through the house. Their front room was neat and tidy, almost too neat and tidy. The hallway to the front door was narrow but that was the thing of British houses, built up rather than out. The door on the cupboard under the stairs caught my eye. I don't know what it was but I went over and opened the door. Inside was a little mattress, a few toys, a blanket or two. I turned on the light and saw the drawings on the walls. One of the drawings was signed by 'Boy'.

I slammed the door closed and headed upstairs. I didn't need to go very far to find Harry's room. Since it was the only one with locks and a cat flap on it, it had to be the freak's. I opened the door and saw a tiny room with barely enough room for a desk, a bed, and a wardrobe. I didn't want to invade his space but as I turned I noticed a small brownish line near the floor. I got down to check and realized it was blood.


	6. Dursleys

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

My thumping steps could be heard even in the kitchen. I was just getting off the steps when the front door opened and a fucking fat man filled the doorway. His flabby belly was barely contained by the coat he was wearing. It reminded me of one of my favorite movies with the line 'Fat guy in a little coat' in it.

"Who are you and why are you in my house?" he yelled at me.

"I'm a very pissed off witch and came to talk to you and your wife about Harry."

"Harry who? There's no one named Harry who lives here."

"I think you call him Boy, maybe even Freak. I know that he lives here and as soon as I find him, we will be leaving. But first, I'd like an explanation as to why there's dried blood in Harry's room."

The man closed the door behind him and glared at me. Since we were nearly the same height, he couldn't tower over me like he thought he could.

"I don't have to explain myself to you people."

"You people? YOU PEOPLE? If it wasn't for us, you all would be dead by now. You will tell me why there is dried blood in Harry's room."

"The boy needed to learn his place in this house. He was being an insolent prat who wasn't doing his chores."

"Your wife said he wasn't doing chores this summer."

"No but all the summers before," he grinned.

I so wanted to smack that grin off his face but first, "How far did the punishments go? How injured did Harry get?"

"It went as far as I took it but never the face though. There wasn't a time when he wasn't injured except for the last week before he leaves for that freak school."

"Why not that week?"

"The freak wouldn't have healed before going back."

He went into the front room trying to get away from me but I followed him. I barely let him have a chance to turn around when I started poking him in the chest. With each jab, it was becoming more forceful and a bit more electrifying.

"Muggles like you are the worst kind. It was people like you that killed millions during WWII. If it weren't for our kind helping out, they would have won. And from what I understand about this Voldemort guy he would just love to torture you until you break and then torture you more for his pleasure. He absolutely despises Muggles and wants to see you at his feet, dead or dying.

"Now where is Harry?"

"Usually at the park down the street," a soft voice spoke from the direction of the hallway.

A boy, not nearly as large as his father, was leaning on the doorframe. He seemed weak and drained. His face was pale and I could see beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Harry saved me yesterday. It felt like something cold was sitting on my chest. I could see flashes of memories, not good memories. I felt like all my happiness was leaving me."

"Dementors," Dad said from his spot near the kitchen.

I looked at the boy closely and snickered. I opened my bag and dug around inside. It was hidden under a paperback novel and my iPod but I found the bar of chocolate. I handed it over to the boy.

"Your body needs to rest and while it isn't a complete cure, chocolate will help. I'm going to the park to find Harry. Dad, why don't you stay here and keep an eye on the piece of lard and his giraffe like wife? I want a few words with them when we get back."

It didn't take me long to find the park the other boy was talking about. The grass everywhere was brown (except for the Dursley's lawn) and the air felt hot, more humid than back in London. No one was there despite the numerous pieces of equipment except for a boy sitting in the only unbroken swing. His black hair was hanging down over his face and I could see the little shakes of his shoulders.

"Are you Harry?" I lightly called out to him.

The head whipped up and bright green eyes took me in. I could see the wetness in them but the tears hadn't fallen yet. I stepped a bit closer so I wouldn't have to speak loudly.

"I'm RJ and I'm here with Remus Lupin. We're to escort you away from your relatives. There is a place full of redheads and a very serious man who wish you were there."

"What about my hearing?"

"Whenever your hearing is, you will be leaving from that place I spoke about. Remus isn't quite in a friendly mood so we might want to hurry back."

We kept in stride together but neither of us spoke. We neared Number 4 Privet Drive and I cocked my head to the side. It wasn't fair that the entire neighborhood had to live with brown grass while the Dursleys had a luscious green lawn. With a thought, the grass started to curl up and turn brown.

"There. Now only a couple more things before we leave. Go straight up and pack. You'll never be coming back here again."

"Who are you? How can you promise that when even Dumbledore won't let me leave?"

"Because this is no place for a magical person. I will make him see the light. We can talk more when we get there."

The scrawny boy, who was dressed in clothes way too big for him, hung his head as he entered the house. No one should be that beaten down. I didn't know what his life was like but no one should have to experience abuse of any kind. I slipped into the front room and found Remus standing in front of the uncle and aunt.

"Tell me why I shouldn't call the authorities. Better yet, our authorities. I'm sure they would love to hear how you treated your nephew."

"He's no nephew of mine," the man bellowed.

"Shut your mouth. When I want an answer, I will ask for it. You! Was there any time in your life that you loved your sister?"

"When we were young. Before she met that boy and he told her about their mmm…freakiness. At first I wanted to be like her but then I saw what she could do and realized it was wrong."

"You can't even say the word. Repeat after me, magic," I spoke clearly.

"Magic."

"Terrific. Were you jealous of your sister?"

"Yes. Our parents couldn't believe it when she got that letter. They were so proud to have a witch in the family."

"They focused on Lily more than you," I realized.

"Yes. They loved the freak more than me."

"You will never say the word freak again, understand me?"

"Ah, hi, Remus. I'm all packed. I sent Hedwig on ahead wherever we're going."

"Harry, what's your uncle's name and that of your cousin?" I asked.

"Ah, Vernon and Dudley."

I snickered at the name, really Dudley Dursley? Who in their right mind would name their child that? I shook my head and faced the adults again.

"Vernon and Petunia Dursley, you will apologize to Harry for everything that you have done to him since he came here. You will use real emotion in the apology. Now do it."

It was funny to watch. Vernon was turning red as he tried to keep himself silent. Petunia was quick to face her nephew and apologize. She apologized for taking her jealousy out on him, for calling him names, and for forcing him to do all the chores. She was holding back something so I prompted her.

"Fine. I apologize for holding your hand to the stove because you didn't cook Dudley's eggs correctly. I apologize for slapping you in the head numerous times."

I heard a small growl from Dad and fought to keep a smile off my face.

"Vernon, don't you have something to say to Harry?"

He shook his head so I went over to him. I touched him on his shoulder while I whispered in his ear. I stepped back and watched as his eyes went wide. His hands began to shake. The more he fought the worse it got. His brow was dripping sweat and I was getting annoyed for having to stand there. I slapped him upside the head and the words starting spilling out.

The apology took nearly 10 minutes. I had to close my eyes to calm myself or else I would have done something stupid and bloody. I breathed deeply through my nose and let it out through my mouth. I kept doing this as I pulled my little notebook out and wrote down my mobile number. I kept the number in my hand for the moment and waited for the man to finish. I could feel the hatred and the wish for retribution rolling off Dad.

I stepped in front of the two bigots and stared down at them. I had one last thing to say to them.

"You will give this number to Dudley. You will not destroy this piece of paper and you will not hurt him in any way. If he calls and says you even lifted a finger towards him, I will have the Aurors down here so quick you will wish you were already dead.

"Before I go, one last thing. Your Dudley isn't quite all Dursley. He's got a bit of his aunt in him. It might not be as pronounced as Harry but he has magic in him. I bet it was watching you treat your nephew like dirt that he has suppressed it. Give him that number, Petunia."

I shook my head in the direction of the backyard and Harry dragged his trunk behind him. Dad was quick to shrink it and put it in his pocket. He looked down at us and smiled.

"I won't be able to take both of you at once. I will take Harry to the park and then I'll be right back, RJ."

"Sure. Not a problem."

I watched as Dad took Harry away from his relatives. The ringtone on my mobile signaling a text message went off and I dug it out.

**Miracle Girl, I'm dying…**

**Get bent, Nathan. Any ideas on a spell that allows Muggle technology to work around magic? I'm heading into a magical place and my mobile won't work otherwise.**

**Nothing. When will you be free?**

**I found my father so I don't know. I might head to the hostel to check out.**

"RJ, are you ready to go? What are you doing there?" Dad asked after he popped back.

"Texting. An instant way of communication in the Muggle world. A friend needs to talk but I can't since it won't work around magic."

"We'll try to find something. Say goodbye and we should head back to Harry."

**Later, Nathan.**

We reappeared in the park to nothing. I spun around trying to find Harry. I was clutching onto Dad's arm beginning to freak out when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I told Harry to hide. He has an invisibility cloak. Harry, come out."

The boy in glasses removed the cloak and smiled at me.

"You were nearing hysterics."

"Professor Dumbledore gave this to me for you."

I pulled out the little slip of parchment and gave it to Harry. He read it and watched as the townhouses shifted to reveal Headquarters.

"Cool."


	7. Overload

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

We headed into the house and Harry tripped over the umbrella stand. Dad laughed at him and it wasn't long before Harry was wrapped in four arms belonging to Hermione and Ron. He was smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What is it with you Brits and holding things back? I might be blunt and sometimes rude but at least I tell it how it is," I shook my head as I leaned against the wall.

"Harry."

"Sirius," he beamed.

The shorter boy wrapped his arms around the wizard and hugged him as if his life depended on it. Sirius stepped back and cupped Harry's head to stare into his eyes. I tried not to stare at the silent communication the two seemed to be having before I felt Dad at my side.

"You tell it as it is but will you be explaining what exactly happened at the Dursleys?" he whispered.

"You bet but later."

"Where are we, Sirius? RJ and Remus showed up saying I was coming to stay."

"I grew up here. This is the home of the Noble House of Black. It's also the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"What is the Order of the Phoenix?" he questioned.

"Nothing you should be concerned about."

"Tell him," I hissed.

"The Order is the Light version of the Death Eaters, witches and wizards who fight against Voldemort. The Order was created back during the first war and your parents were part of it before they were killed."

"I want to join then. Voldemort keeps coming after me, trying to kill me since he couldn't when I was a baby. I want to learn how to protect myself and my family and friends."

"Harry, you're too young," Molly said as she stepped out into the hallway.

I smiled as I watched the anger flared in the boy's eyes. He turned to face the woman.

"Too young? TOO YOUNG? Voldemort came after me when I was 15months old. I fought and killed Quirrell when I was 11. I nearly died trying to save Ginny in second year. Not even two months ago I watched as a friend was murdered. Am I too young to have done all that? No because I'm the one Voldemort keeps coming after. Me, Harry Potter, The Bloody Boy Who Lived. If this Order fights against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I will be part of it."

I began clapping softly as I went over to the irate boy.

"Too true, Harry. It's your life that has been turned upside down so you should have a say in what happens to it. I would have loved to see your relatives' faces if you blew up at them like you just did here. It would have been priceless after telling them that their own son is magical."

"What? Your cousin has magic?" Ron cried.

"That's what she says. How did you get Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to apologize to me? How did you know about Dudley? But first, who exactly are you?"

"It seems cliché but I'm Remus' long lost daughter. Well, not really lost because I always knew where I was but he hadn't been told about me. As to your relatives, I used some subtle magic to convince them."

"But you're underage. How are you using magic and there's no letter from the Ministry?" Hermione gasped.

"I'm special? Maybe because I'm not a British witch? I have no real clue why the Ministry isn't sending Aurors after me from all the magic I've done," I shrugged before turning to Dad. "I'm getting a tad tired so I'll come back after a nap at the hostel, that is if you want me to."

"Of course but you could stay here. Right, Sirius? I know the house is nearly full."

"She's family, Moony. I don't turn my back on family."

"Thanks, Sirius. I can set up a cot in the drawing room if all the rooms are full. I don't want to put anyone out."

"If you don't mind the attic, there's room there. We'll spell it to stay cool so you won't be too hot. Mother never ventured up there so I doubt there's any Dark artifacts hidden throughout."

"I'll go check out of the hostel then. It's just down near King's Cross so I shouldn't be too long."

Dad followed me out and he showed me the way to walk to the train station. It didn't take us long to get to the hostel. While he waited in the lobby, I ran up to the room, threw my things in the trunk, and wheeled my trunk to the elevator. Dad jumped up to help me with the trunk when I came out. I handed it over so I could check out.

"This trunk nearly weighs a ton."

"Be glad it's on wheels. Mum wanted me to get the standard trunk but it didn't take much to convince her. The expansion charm though had us doing the pro/con lists. I kinda buttered her up though when I said I wanted plenty of space for my cauldron, potions kit, and other ingredients."

On the walk back to Grimmauld Place, we chatted more but of nothing significant. I wanted to know what caused Mum to leave but that wasn't something to be brought up on a London street. Once we were safely inside, Dad levitated my trunk and showed me up to the attic. From what I could tell, what cleaning was happening in the house hadn't started here.

"We'll get it clean before tonight, RJ. If not, you will stay in my room while I take the couch in the drawing room."

"And have you look more exhausted and worn out than you do now? I'm not taking your bed from you, Dad."

I breathed deep a few times, trying to center myself before I tried using my magic for something as big as this. I held out my hands towards the left corner of the attic and pictured the area clean and sparkly. I swept my hands slowly across the air in front of me towards the right corner. My magic did tidy it up but not completely.

"Better than before, I guess."

I swayed from the lightheadedness after finishing the spell. Dad caught me in his arms as I collapsed.

"Tired. Sleep now," I told him before black filled my vision.


	8. To Obliviate or Not to Obliviate

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

**Note2: Getting reviews always put a smile on my face...tried not to make RJ too perfect as I wrote this over the past year...can definitely say that she didn't end up how I originally thought but it works and I like her...**

* * *

The sun was cresting over the top of a curtain when I opened my eyes. The bed I was in was soft and comfortable. My head was still throbbing so I took my time to take in my surroundings. The room was basic with a bed, a nightstand, and a wardrobe. There were a few pictures hanging on the wall but I couldn't see them from here. I pinched the bridge of my nose and tried to ease my headache.

"Ah, you're finally awake. How do you feel?" Dad asked as he entered the room.

"Like a bunch of hippos tap danced on my head. I over exhausted myself, didn't I?"

"That is what Poppy thinks. She couldn't explain it until I told her about the storm and your wand. She discussed a few things with Albus and they thought an uninterrupted night of sleep would help. They tried to use Dreamless Sleep."

"Shit. I hadn't thought of that. Sorry."

"Don't be, RJ. It's not like I ask everyone I meet if they have allergies. But I have to admit that watching what was happening to you was heartbreaking."

"It's always there so sometimes I forget that I'm wearing it. Mum fashioned me a magical Medic Alert bracelet when I first reacted to Dreamless Sleep. Since the idea isn't well known, she charmed it to light up as soon as something I'm allergic to touches my skin."

"Liz also charmed it so that the allergies appear in the air. When Poppy realized what was happening, she was able to counteract the Dreamless Sleep. Luckily Severus was here so he could help," he said as he came to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me no one else saw it."

"Ginny was passing by and saw the first few moments. Molly was quick to get her out of there."

"That's good. I, ah, feel disgusting. How long was I out?"

"Two days. Once the potion was out of your system, you started giving off a faint white glow. Whenever someone approached, it became brighter and the air became hot. I could see the perspiration dripping off of you so you were experiencing the heat as well. After that, I had everyone keep back so you would be cool. Poppy wants to see you before she gives you the go ahead to use your magic."

"Thanks, Dad."

I briefly hugged him before pulling myself out of bed. I noticed that I was dressed in pajama shorts and a T-shirt. Only thing weird was that they weren't my pajama shorts and T-shirt. I looked at Dad and he told me that my trunk was locked and wouldn't open for him. He had to borrow something from Hermione. Dad handed me a towel and pointed out the bathroom. I unlocked my trunk and grabbed my essentials.

The shower was heaven. The water pelted my skin in just the way I liked as if it could tell what I wanted. Wrapping the towel around myself, I stood in front of the mirror. I had to lean in closer to double check but my eyes were more amber than they had been. My pale brown hair was the same but longer. I did a quick check to see if anything else changed and there were a few. I couldn't be sure but I felt taller and my body wasn't as thin as I had been. Not like I was toothpick thin to begin with but my body now had curves: actual hips, a perky ass, and my breasts were at least a cup larger.

"I'm not going to be able to wear any of my clothes," I groaned.

I darted back into Dad's room and was glad that he was gone. I dug through my trunk to find something that would fit. My shorts, jeans, and any kind of pants were too short or wouldn't do up. A couple of the skirts would still work but just be a tad shorter. One skirt had been too short to begin with and now was only an inch or two from the bottom of my ass. Only two shirts wouldn't fit anymore but that was because they were fitted for my smaller body. Naturally my bras were too small and unless I wanted over-the-top cleavage I couldn't wear them. True, if I could do magic I would have temporarily enlarged it.

Near the bottom of the trunk I found a dress that would have to do until I went shopping. I was a long maxi dress but the bust had a built in bra. I slipped it on and ran my fingers through my hair.

"You look lovely, dear," the mirror said.

"I never got used to magical mirrors. Always thought there was a wizard or witch on the other side who watched me get dressed. Still creeps me out."

I bounded down the stairs barefoot and grinned when I heard voices from the kitchen. The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Dad, and Sirius were sitting around the table beginning on breakfast.

"How are you feeling, RJ?" Hermione asked since she spotted me first.

"Decent."

"My dear brother, there seems to be something different about that witch," one twin said.

"Yes, dear brother, I think you are right," the other said.

And in unison they finished their speech, "She's bloody stacked."

It took me a second to realize what they said and I started laughing. Molly smacked them on the head while Ron was blushing bright red. Harry was trying not to look while Sirius was studying me. While most were in relaxing clothes, Harry was in a blazer, a sweater vest, and nice pants.

"What's with the clothes, Harry?"

"My trial is this morning."

"Speaking of which, Harry, we should leave for the Ministry. We have to go by Muggle means to the visitors' entrance," Mr. Weasley said.

"She has changed and not just what the twins said," he commented as he came to stand by me.

When I had first arrived, I reached Sirius's chin but now I was nearly eye to eye with him.

"Your eyes are more like Moony's."

"And I finally have an ass. Unless I can use my magic to enlarge all of my clothes, I need to go shopping. This is the only thing that fits well."

"And that it does," George (I think) said.

Molly smacked him again while he grinned at me. I winked back before taking a seat next to Dad. I grabbed the tea pot and poured a cup before grabbing some toast. I munched a few bites in total silence before I looked up. The other teens were staring at the doorway I had walked through moments before so I turned to see what they were looking at.

A tall man, completely dressed in black, stood there with his arms crossed. His hair hung limp around his head and he didn't seem interested in being here. Since I hadn't met him before, I brushed the crumbs off my hands and walked over to him.

"RJ Lupin. Question?"

"Lupin, I think your brain liquefied while you were unconscious if you cannot form a complete sentence," he drawled.

"Fine. Please, sir, may I ask you a question?"

"What is it, you insufferable child?"

"How are you standing there so calmly when your body is screaming out in pain?" I asked, cocking my head to the side to look at him closely.

"What are you talking about?"

"I feel the pain radiating off of you. You should sit, sir, while someone fetches a pain reliever potion for you."

He ignored me and turned towards Molly. "Where is the Headmaster? He informed me that he would be here."

"He should be here soon before heading off to the Ministry, Severus. Would you like to join us for breakfast?"

"No."

"So you're the Severus who helped remove the Dreamless Sleep from my system. Thank you for that."

"Do you ever keep quiet, child?" he hissed.

"Watch it, Severus. I will not have you talking to my daughter like that," Dad growled as he stood.

"What are you going to do about it, Lupin? Remember who brews your Wolfsbane Potion for you. All it takes is for me to accidentally miscount my stirs," he sneered.

"All I did was ask about your well being and then thank you for helping me. You must not have any real social skills because you should have sat down, drank back the potion, and said 'You're welcome'. Instead you have to act all high and mighty so we don't see that there's actually a man underneath that hard exterior. Dad, don't worry about how he spoke to me. And you, don't threaten my father because that will be one mistake you won't be able to redo."

His hand flashed out of nowhere and grabbed onto my wrist. I had been pointing at him but in that touch, I saw it all. A circle of robed figures, a bleeding woman on the floor, and a man with pure white skin holding his wand on her. A flash of green light struck the woman and the man turned his wand on random figures. Their bodies collapsed and convulsed for a few moments before he focused on someone else. The man in front of me was the last to be tortured.

"Oh, God. Oh, God," I mumbled as a young child was pushed into the circle towards the dead woman.

The hand around my wrist disappeared and I sank to my knees. I could still see what happened to that little girl, the cutting hexes thrown at her. The cuts weren't deep but there were plenty. She was held under the Cruciatus before they sent crushing spells at her legs.

"Have mercy. Have mercy," I chanted.

"Mercy? The Dark Lord does not have mercy against those he wishes dead," the man spoke.

"RJ? RJ?" Dad asked, getting down beside me.

"I don't want to see this. Make it end, Daddy, make it end."

I wrapped my arms around my waist and rocked back and forth. I felt arms enclosed my shoulders and brought me against a chest. I grabbed onto Dad as I watched the end of the memory. I shuddered as the girl was killed and a damn large snake slithered towards the body.

"I didn't ask for this. I don't want to be supercharged. Take it away. Take it all away," I cried.

"Oh, RJ. I'm sorry."

Dad picked me up and I snuggled closer into his body. He quickly said something to the others before taking me back upstairs. He stepped around the clothes I had thrown around while getting dressed and laid me down on the bed. Dad held my hand and told me to rest. Every time I closed my eyes I would see the tears in the girl's eyes or hear her screams. I wouldn't be able to rest with the memory floating around in my mind. I needed to get rid of it but how could I convince Dad to obliviate me?

"Paper. I need paper."

Dad found some parchment and a quill for me. I drew a line down the middle of it and began filling one side with pros. I couldn't think of any type of con. I handed the parchment to Dad and he stared down at it.

"RJ, what's this?"

"My pro list for you to obliviate the last 10minutes. I can't keep it. It was horrible. I know war isn't pretty but that isn't war. That was straight sadistic torturing. I don't want it in my head. Take it out."

"I can't do that, RJ. I don't trust myself with that kind of magic," he sighed placing the parchment on the bed beside him.

I needed to get it out so I bolted off the bed and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Everyone was shocked to see me in the doorway, my hair all crazy and tear tracks down my cheeks.

"You gave me your memory so you'll be the one to obliviate me. I can't stand having her screams in my head, seeing the floor covered in blood. I want it gone."

"We do not always get what we want, Lupin. This is life and that was death. We cannot pick and choose what we experience."

I stared at the man before turning on my heel. I brushed past Dad on the stairs and summoned my bag and flip flops. I slammed the door behind me and took off running down the street. As I neared a Tube station, I wiped my face clean and tidied my hair. I couldn't be back there right now but I didn't know where I could go. I typed out a quick text to Nathan to see if he could keep me company.

**Come by the community center.**

So on the day of my 16th birthday, I was heading to South London to hang out with a bunch of people doing community service rather than being with my father and my friends. I pinched the bridge of my nose and forced myself not to cry. I let my body take over, my mind only supplying the needed impulses to walk off the Tube and onto the train.

"You look like shit, mate," Kelly pointed out as I found them sitting on a table outside.

"I feel like shit. That storm has completely fucked up my life. First I black out for two days while my body decides to drastically change. I touch a friend of my father's and relived a memory of his from the war. What else could happen to me? Why couldn't it be like before? Simple old me."

"Because this new you is bloody hot. I'd shag you," Nathan teased.

"You'd shag anything that moves and has tits," Curtis retorted.

Nathan acted all shocked and while it took my mind off of the memory for a moment, I knew the reprieve wouldn't last long. We were sitting at the bench when a family walked past and I stared at them. From a distance they looked like the Muggles in the memory. I bit my lip to distract myself from crying.

_Happy fucking birthday to me_, I thought.


	9. Regular Girl

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

Kelly looked at me before opening her mouth. "Why didn't ya say it was your birthday?"

They all turned to look at me. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to look away.

"It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Anything to get us out of here is a big deal. To the bar," Nathan cried.

They changed out of their jumpsuits and took me to a bar on the estate (the housing area that we were in). I was a bit worried that the bartender would try to ID me but just a quick glance and he asked what I wanted. Nathan took the chance to order me a pint. I took a sip and nodded my head at him. It wasn't bad but not something I would drink all the time.

"Why aren't you with your family?" Simon asked.

"After I saw that memory from the war, I said a few things as did my dad. I couldn't stay there any longer. I needed to get away. So how did you all end up with community service?"

The others regaled me with how they were sentenced with Nathan going last. He explained that he stole from a pick 'n' mix but I could tell there was more behind that story than he was letting on. I sipped at the beer throughout my stay but I never would finish it.

"I need to hit some stores if you want to come with. I can't keep wearing this dress."

"You could always not wear it," Nathan suggested with a wink.

"You're such a perv. Be glad that my dad isn't here to hear you. He's been quite protective of me, like how a wolf can be over his cubs."

Nathan picked up on what I was saying and physically gulped. It was Curtis who had something to say.

"Is he a tall man with light hair and an angry look in his eyes?"

"Fuck," I mouthed as I turned around.

"Ah, hi, Dad. How did you find me?"

"I had help. What the bloody hell were you thinking about leaving like that? It's not safe. And to find you in a bar drinking?"

"It's just a celebratory pint, mate. It's her birthday," Kelly tried.

"Is this true, RJ? Why didn't you tell me that it was your birthday?"

"Because I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. There's more important things to think about."

"But 16 is a big deal. You're almost of age," he said, dragging his hand down his face.

"Sixteen?" Nathan squeaked.

Dad actually growled at the guy. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the chair.

"We're heading home. You'll be staying there until school starts."

I pulled my hand free and glared at him.

"I'm happy that you're taking the role of father quite seriously but I have never been grounded and I won't start now. These are my friends and if I want to hang out with them, I will."

"Maybe you should go with your dad," Alisha commented.

"I'll leave but to go shopping. I'm not going to be locked up for the next three weeks."

"Rose Jolie Lupin, you will be coming home with me," Dad growled.

"Fine but first, I need to do some serious shopping so be prepared to be pulled along to dozens of stores, loaded down with bags upon bags of clothes and other things. Oh and I need to get new bras and underwear so you'll be standing in the lingerie department looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"While I know Nathan would love to join us, he can keep his hot ass down in that chair. Kelly, Alisha, would you like to come with me while I shop? I don't have any idea of where to start."

I looked back at the girls and saw Kelly smiling. She chugged back the rest of her pint and stood.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Come on, Alisha. I think her pops would love to escort three girls around London."

I glanced back at Dad and placed my hands on my hips waiting for his answer. He sighed and straightened out his ragged knitted sweater.

"Fine but I want a few words with you first."

We went over to the corner and turned me away from my friends.

"We will discuss this at home. You need to be back by seven or I will find you again. If need be, I will stun you and drag you home. Take this. It's an emergency portkey. Stay in Muggle London but keep your eyes open. If you see anyone suspicious, leave and use the portkey."

"I doubt those crazy followers would wander into the Muggle side of the city."

"But it is Muggles who they kidnap and torture."

"Like I could forget with seeing that memory. I will be fine. I know the healer hasn't checked me out but I always have my magic if anything goes wrong. It's not like I look and act like a typical witch."

Dad handed me the emergency portkey and I dropped it into my bag. He apologized for acting the way he had but I shook him off. It was only natural that he felt protective and demanding. It was part of being a father. He left the bar and I went back to my friends.

"All ready to go?"

"Maybe you should have gone with him, RJ. He looked rejected," Curtis said.

"We'll talk about it and he will learn to understand that the more he orders, the harder I will revolt. A few hours won't shatter what we've built over the few days we've known each other. Let's go."

Kelly, Alisha, and I left the bar and I followed them to a nearby store they recommended. During our browsing and finding things we liked, I texted Nathan.

**He's worried about Voldemort and such.**

**There's a reason why we fear him.**

**That memory I saw was of his latest torture victims. While I hated to see that and can still hear the screams in my mind if I'm not focused on other things, it didn't make me fear him. It made me determined to see him dead. I don't know how the storm amplified my magic but I will gladly give it all up if the world was rid of him.**

"Oi, RJ. Stop flirting with Nathan and come try this on," Kelly cried from the other side of the store.

**Kelly's hollering for me. Gotta go.**

We ended up hitting four stores and I ended up buying items from each place. The last store we visited had a men's section so I browsed for things for Dad. I had seen the state of his clothes and the few robes in his room. While I knew that he would fight me on accepting the clothes, he will take them especially after I accidentally destroy those worn out clothes.

I had been able to restock my clothes except for my underwear so rather than dragging the girls along, I said goodbye and headed out on my own. I ducked into an alley near the train station and shrunk down my bags. I left one regular size and put the others inside. That way it still looked as if I had shopped.

Numerous people had told me about Topshop so I decided to hit the store in Oxford Circus since that was relatively close to the townhouse. I was in heaven. The stores that Kelly and Alisha took me to were great but this seemed more of me. There was girly, there was alternative, there was a lot of things I wanted. I held back though and only purchased new bras and underwear. Although there was this one dress that I couldn't put back. It was called Mesh Insert Skater and was a short black dress with a mesh part on the front and the entire back.

As soon as I walked through the door, Dad was there. He looked down at the one bag and shook his head.

"Let me guess. The other bags are shrunk. Come on. Poppy is here and she would like to see you."

"Sure, not a problem."

I banished the shopping bag and my messenger bag up to the attic. I followed Dad down into the kitchen and sat still while the healer scanned me. She couldn't understand the physical changes that I experienced but declared me in perfect health. I was to cut back on my frivolous magic use though. She didn't want to see me lying in a bed again due to magical exhaustion.

When she sent me on my way, I trailed after Dad to the attic. The room was clean and slightly decorated. A bed, wardrobe, and a desk were in one corner. A comfy looking chair and a side table were in the other near the window. I noticed that there was a little balcony off the window and couldn't wait to go check out the view.

"Now I can understand why you ran."

"Do you truly? I know you've seen the horrors of the war from before and even what's been happening now but to see it first hand like that was devastating. I could almost feel their pain and certainly the pain the professor was in when he was tortured by that maniac. All I wanted was the memory to be obliviated. Do you think with that floating around in my head that I would be able to sleep? I can't even take Dreamless Sleep so what is going to keep me from seeing that little child being cut, her screams echoing in my ears?"

"There are calming draughts that you could take."

"There are but that's not going to keep it away. I needed to leave. I needed to feel normal. Ever since that storm, I haven't been and it's really frustrating. I didn't ask for this and I never know if something else is going to happen. My magic is out of control, my body drastically changed and allowed me to see another's memory from a touch.

"Seeing my friends and shopping like a regular girl was as normal as I can get for now. Sure, the shrinking charms I did on the shopping bags weren't but not worrying about a maniac, his followers, or even thinking about magic allowed me to be just like Kelly and Alisha. Now I felt like I needed to talk to one of them about my magic it would be Nathan because he'd understand. He's a wizard and was hit by the storm too but he doesn't know what it gave him."

"That boy who fancies you," Dad growled.

"He's a shameless flirt who is several years older than me. While he is hot, I doubt it'll go past the flirting and pervy comments. I know you want to protect me, that it's you and the wolf inside who need to see me safe but I don't need to be coddled. Like you said, I'm nearly of age so that means I can take care of myself. I still need you here around me but not following me and dictating what I do."

Dad paced the room unsure of what to say next. I saw him open his mouth as to say something but he'd close it and pace more. While I waited for him to say something, I unshrunk all of the shopping bags and found the one I wanted.

"I know you love me, Dad, and don't want to see me hurt but like the professor said 'We cannot pick and choose what we experience'. No one comes out of war unscathed but we try to keep the injuries and death low."

"I feel terrible that you came to London to find me and you've been placed in the middle of this war. What kind of father am I who can't keep his daughter out of it?"

"Every mum and dad would love to keep their children out of it but we can't be put into a bubble for protection. What would happen to us then if our parents didn't come back? I'm not saying that every magical child needs to be out there on the front lines but the older ones can learn to protect themselves and each other.

"Mum talked about Hogwarts and how in each house the students become like a family. If one of my family members was being hurt, I would want to be able to help them. Fifth, sixth, and seventh years can protect the younger years. Isn't that what your Defense Against the Darks Arts class is for?"

"Yes but the professors who have taught in recent years have been terrible. The students haven't had the opportunity to learn what they need to learn."

"There's always hope for this year, right? If Voldemort is getting stronger, then it's time for us to study and learn all that we can."

It was a few moments before Dad pulled me into a hug. He kissed my forehead as he stepped away.

"Sometimes it shocks me to think that you're only 16."

"Sometimes I shock myself. I got you something when I was shopping."

I handed the bag over to him and watched as he pulled out the stack of clothes. He didn't even look through it before putting them back into the bag.

"I can't take this. I should be the one buying you clothes. You shouldn't be spending your money on me."

"And why not? You're my dad and I wanted to get you something. I know it's only clothes but the ones you're wearing are so old and tattered. I don't know what you do for work but it's obvious that you don't use that money on new clothes."

Dad turned away in shame. He dropped the bag onto my bed and walked out.

"What did I say?"


	10. Corruption and Torture

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

I tried following Dad but he was too quick. I couldn't see where he went so I tried looking for someone else. I heard voices coming from one of the bedrooms so I knocked on the doorframe. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked up and one of them waved me in. I took a seat next to Harry on the bed.

"How did the trial go? Still a student at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah but Dumbledore wouldn't let me speak to him afterwards, not even to say thanks."

"Where did you storm off to?" Hermione asked.

"South London. I went to see some friends then I went shopping. I just tried to give Dad some clothes that I bought for him but he won't take them. Doesn't his job pay him enough?"

Harry glanced at the others but no one said anything.

"What is it? Why would bringing up his job have him walking away from me?"

"Professor Lupin doesn't have one," Ginny said.

"Professor? Dad's a teacher?"

"He taught at Hogwarts for my second year but after it came out that he is a werewolf, the parents petitioned to have him removed. It was revealed in the Daily Prophet in an article and no one will hire him."

I flung my hands up in the air and stood. "What's with this country and its hatred? How do they expect them to survive? How can they allow this discrimination? Why isn't the Ministry stepping in? They should be looking after their citizens."

"Ah, the Ministry is partly to blame. They have a Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They are the ones who enforce the no hire policy," Hermione replied.

"WHAT THE FUCK! They're the ones who keep honest people from having a job?"

"That's the thing. In the Ministry's eyes, they are not people."

"Not people? What do they think he is? A blob of wiggly Jell-o? They can't do that. Everyone who is able to work should be able to do so. Mum told me that Dad earned 9 N.E. so don't tell me that that means nothing. I bet he could probably do a better job than some of those wizards in the Ministry."

The air was crackling with magic again and the others were staring at me. I tried to calm down and loosen my fists so my nails wouldn't cut deeper into my palm than they already had.

"RJ, are you OK?"

"No. I say we deal with this Voldemort asshole and then focus on the restructuring of the Ministry. How can the Minister allow this to happen?"

"He didn't even believe me when I told him that Voldemort was back," Harry tried.

With a look, Harry explained the last year to me. The Tri Wizard Tournament, the Death Eater posing as the Defense professor, the portkey to the graveyard. I could tell that this was tough on him so I stopped him.

"So in other words the man is scared shitless and is denying anything is wrong. How has he stayed in his position this long?"

"Hermione thinks the purebloods are bribing him. I bet that git Malfoy is at the top of that list, saying he was under the Imperius curse during the first war," Ron told us.

"Another reason to get rid of the fucker. Thinking he can get away by accepting money from the people who are bent on destroying this world. Don't the purebloods realize that if they keep intermarrying that their descendents will become stupider, uglier, and possibly end up squibs? Introducing new blood into the lines will rejuvenate the wizarding world and allow us to grow."

"She's got a point. Look at Crabbe and Goyle," Harry said.

I was about to continue my rant when the portrait woke up and decided to start her screaming again. I looked at the trio for a second before walking out of the room. I went down to the landing and threw open the curtains.

"So you're the bitch who can't keep her mouth shut."

"You dare speak like that to me, Walburga Black? Stupid Mudblood. If I were alive, I would teach you your proper place."

"And where would that be, you old hag? At your feet groveling for mercy and shaking in fear?"

"The Dark Lord will cleanse this world of the Mudbloods and blood traitors. I promise you that."

"When people in Hell get Slurpees. Sirius said you used a permanent sticking charm on your portrait."

"What my ungrateful blood traitor of a son says in true. You cannot get rid of me," her portrait gloated.

I smirked at her before glancing around the landing. In a corner was a cane, I don't know why it was there but it would come in handy. I picked it up and closed my eyes for a brief moment to think what I wanted. Gasps around me knew I had transfigured the cane into what I wanted.

"You might be stuck to the wall but the wall can always come down," I smirked again.

I raised the sledgehammer (which had a feather light weight charm on it) above my head and brought it down into the wall right next to the frame. The bitch screeched while I pummeled the wall with the sledgehammer. It took a bit of maneuvering to get the wall above it but I was nearing the last few blows. I had a large group of people watching as I destroyed the wall.

"Sirius, would you like to do the final destruction?" I called out to him.

The dark haired man stepped forward and took the sledgehammer from my hands. He gave a large smile to his mummy dearest before finishing off the wall. Sirius stepped back and from my position against the wall, I lightly tapped the frame. The portrait and section of wall collapsed at Sirius' feet.

"Maybe now you can get rid of her."

I turned away to head back upstairs when a blur slammed into me. The little thing which turned out to be a very pissed off house elf had knocked me down. He was spitting at me, ranting about his righteous mistress. It wasn't even long from being knocked down that he grinned at me. He looked up at Sirius briefly before he grabbed onto me.

The house elf used his magic to apparate me out of the house into a marbled foyer. He was shaking me, my head nearly colliding with the floor several times. I tried to kick him off or even use my magic against him but it wasn't working.

"Mistress Cissy. Mistress Cissy. Kreacher brought you a Mudblood," he cried.

A tall elegant woman came down the stairs off to the right of the foyer. Her blond and black hair was pulled up into a half bun and her robes clearly screamed pureblood and expensive.

"Kreacher, why have you brought her here?"

"The Mudblood destroyed Mistress's portrait. She deserves punishment like a house elf."

He crawled off of me but I found I couldn't move. I was still able to talk so I did.

"I didn't destroy it per se. I destroyed the wall around it so the bitch wasn't yelling and harping at us."

"Where was Aunt Walburga's portrait?" the woman asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and I could tell Kreacher couldn't say anything either. She waved Kreacher off and told him that he did well. The house elf glared down at me before flashing out. Once he left, I was able to move so I sat up. The woman had her wand trained on me in an instant. I showed her my empty hands while I stood up.

"Mother, what is the commotion? Blaise and I are trying to do our homework," a snotty voice floated down from above.

Above us stood two teenagers, one with bleach blond hair and the other with dark hair to match his skin. I tilted my head because the blond looked familiar. I planted my hands on my hips and when he sneered at me, I couldn't help but snicker. I stared at that sneer while my snickers turned into a full out laugh.

"This must be the House of Malfoy because I recognize that anal filled sneer anywhere. Did your dad ever tell you about our run in at the Ministry?"

The blond stalked down the stairs with his wand pointed at me. He flicked it at me and I was tied up with ropes. He stood very close to me with disgust flooding his vision.

"No one talks about the Malfoys like that," he hissed.

"Oh, do they normally say how pompous, arrogant, and inbred your family is? Let me guess, your mum is also your sister and your dad is your grandfather."

Anger was turning his skin into a lovely red color, almost like a tomato. I could tell he was about to curse me when his mum placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, your father will deal with her. Go finish your homework."

"But, Mother, a Mudblood beseeched the name of Malfoy. A Yank Mudblood at that. She needs to learn her place."

"What's it with you purebloods and needing to teach others their place? Oh, is it because your place is at the feet of an insane madman and you need someone inferior to take your frustration out on? I know how to deal with that. Stop cowering at Voldemort's feet and get laid. I hear sex can do wonders on elevating your mood."

Draco and his mum flinched when I used Voldemort's name. A soft but hearty laugh sounded from above us. I looked up at the other teen.

"Maybe you should have a shag, Draco. It couldn't make your mood any worse," he joked.

"Blaise, now isn't the time. I have a Mudblood to deal with."

"Son, your father will be the one to deal with her. Take her down to the dungeons and once she's secure, leave her. I do not want to hear that you decided to punish her before your father had his opportunity."

"Yes, Mother."

He flicked his wand and a rope stretched from the ones securing me to his hand. Another flick had me flat on my back and he was dragging me across the floor. I waited until we were out of sight of his mother before I cut the rope. He noticed the lack of weight on his rope and turned. Draco must have thought that the rope leash snapped or something because I laid still tied on the floor.

"When my father decides to punish you, I will request to be there. I want to see you begging and screaming."

"Another thing about you purebloods. You use too many words. Just say 'I want to see you bleed'. Isn't that right? You want to see my half-blood blood flow from cuts all over my body? Guess what. It's as red as yours. On the surface, you can't tell what blood comes from a pureblood, half-blood, or even a Muggle."

He tried silencing me so I just smiled. I reversed the spell but kept my mouth shut. He created another rope and continued to drag me. We arrived at the top of the stairs with an open dungeon door at the bottom. I knew what he was going to do.

"You can't kick me down those stairs. Remember what your mum said about punishing me too early. You'll get in trouble with Daddy," I pointed out.

Shock appeared across his features before the mask slipped back down. He raised his wand once more at me before I decided that it was enough. He watched as the rope split down the middle and I stood up. I brushed off my dress and smiled at him.

"I quite enjoyed this visit but I think I should take my leave. I am sure my father will be beside himself in worry about my disappearance. It has been a pleasure, Draco Malfoy. I hope to see you at Hogwarts so we can continue this chat," I said as I curtseyed.

I waved back at him as I jogged away. I made it back to the foyer but didn't make it any further. The large door was open and there stood Draco's father. He had on black robes and was holding a white mask in his hand.

"Oh, hi."

"You're the Mudblood from the Ministry. How did you get into my home?" he yelled as he tied my arms to my body leaving my legs free.

I was getting tired of this and waited as he circled me. Once he stopped in front of me and stood close, I kicked out my leg and caught him in the crotch. I severed the ropes again as he collapsed onto the floor.

"This Mudblood just got the best of you, Mr. Malfoy."

My hand was on the knob when I was hit. I was so close to freedom when the red light from the Cruciatus curse struck me in the back. I could feel my body jerking against the marbled floor and heard my screams echoing off the walls but the pain didn't seem so bad. Yes, it was a clear 9 on a scale of 10 but from what I learned in class, the pain should have been above 10, almost agonizing to the point that some wish for death.

The curse was still held on me but I forced myself to stop jerking and made my way onto my hands and knees. My amber eyes stared into his gray eyes while I taunted him.

"Is that all you've got?"

Whatever curse he cast next had my body collapsing to the floor, my head striking the marble. It had my head bouncing up and down, hitting the floor just a bit harder each time. After the third or fourth strike, I didn't wish for death but for unconsciousness. My wish was granted by whatever God, Merlin, or higher power that was out there.

I don't know how much time passed before I woke up but when I did, I was in the dungeon and tightly tied to a cot. Not even moving an inch, my nerves were ablaze from the curse. I doubt I would have been able to move if I wasn't tied down. I could feel the magic inside me wanting out but it wouldn't do any good. I used the time to calm myself down and then began daydreaming.

"Father would like to see you in his study," Draco called from the door.

"Seeing how I'm all tied up at the moment, I think he can come here."

His wand waved at me and a short incantation was said before the ropes around the cot disappeared. Rather than being allowed to walk, he levitated me behind him. I took the time floating to scout out the area of the house we were in. Numerous paintings hung on the walls and the blond purebloods stared down at me. Most with the same sneer as the two Malfoys whom I've met.

Draco harshly dumped me on the rug before a chair in the study. The older man leaned down and stared at me.

"Is this where I make my guess? Because I say Colonel Mustard in the study with the pipe."

"What in Merlin are you going on about?"

"A terrific game that you idiots would never play. You're too busy playing Hunt and Kill Mudbloods."

From his position, Mr. Malfoy backhanded me. I felt my lip split but I smiled up at him.

"How do your balls feel? Did they retract and scurry up inside your body?"

Mr. Malfoy jumped to his feet, raising my body to be a few inches lower than his height. He backhanded me again, his ring catching my lip again. I sucked on my lip, getting a good glob of blood and spit. I waited a second to two before I spat on him. My red blood slid down his cheek.

"Told you, Draco. My blood is as red as your own."

I was slammed into a bare wall and as the ropes disappeared, shackles came out of the wall and clamped down on my wrists and ankles.

"Draco, this is the time where you decide to remain a boy or become a man."

"I am no boy, Father. I will stay and help you punish her."

"Once we have broken that spirit in her, we will present her to the Dark Lord. He will have the honors of killing her."

My body was still tingling from the curse and I didn't know how much my body would be able to handle. Mr. Malfoy shrugged off his outer robes, leaving him in a button up shirt and slacks. His wand was in his hand pointing right at me. He threw a spell at me and I felt the damage. Blood seeped out of the torn fabric and that's when I decided I was done with this.

I closed my eyes and pulled forth all the memories that would make me angry. I remembered the night being told about Mum and the drunk driver who killed her. I remembered Sirius' taunting of Dad and then all the pain that I experienced while here with the Malfoys.

The air was beginning to crackle and I stared into the eyes of the blond. With a look, I had both wands flying through the air into a corner. I broke the hold on the shackles and landed on my feet. The residual tingling increased from the impact but I pushed it back. I strode towards the two and stopped a foot in front of them.

"I don't think you'll be turning me over to your Dark Lord. You will remain standing there until you have felt my magical signature leave this place. Then you will forget that I was here. Where is the Floo?"

"A small room off the foyer," Draco replied in a monotone voice.

"Is it a secure Floo or an open one?"

"Secure. The password is Superior."

"Excellent. Now stay. Good boys," I ordered as I patted the teen on the head.

I jogged out of the study and looked around any corner that I neared. The foyer was empty and I spotted the door to that small room. What they thought was small wasn't and it could fit two of the bedrooms back at the townhouse in it. I grabbed the Floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. I tossed the powder down at my feet.

"Superior. The Leaky Cauldron."

Spinning through the Floo network was dizzying and jarred my aching body. I landed in a heap on the floor of the bar. Since the Floo was in the back corner, I wasn't worried about anyone seeing me on the floor. I pulled myself out of the way towards the wall. I propped myself against it, trying to get the energy to stand. I wouldn't need it though when someone stepped in front of me.

"RJ? Oh, Merlin. Hold in there," Tonks said as she collapsed to her knees beside me.

I briefly saw a white animal take shape but I couldn't make it out. My eye sight was getting fuzzy as my blood seeped more into the dress.

"Same as anyone's," I slurred as my head fell to my shoulder.

"No, you don't. Stay awake. Help is coming."

I tried to focus on the woman. Her hair was changing colors during her ramblings that I wasn't listening to. I reached up with my hand and touched the hair. I gave her a smile.

"Pretty colors. Tell Dad that…"


	11. Spikes

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

I have to stop passing out. This time when I woke up I was in a hospital bed surrounded by white walls. A chair was sitting beside my bed but no one was in it. I sat myself up and leaned against the bed frame. My chest didn't feel sore so they must have been able to stop whatever spell that was cast. Even my lip was healed.

"Hello? Is there someone who could tell me what happened?"

"You were injured and I was able to heal the wounds. Sadly the wounds on your torso have left scars that I cannot get rid of," the medi-witch replied as she strode from an office to my left.

"Where am I? Where is my dad?"

"You're at Hogwarts. As to your father, I ordered him out of the hospital wing before he paced a groove in my floor. Now that you are conscious, I should notify the Headmaster. He would like to talk to you about your disappearance."

"Sure, whatever. Not like I can get out of bed. If I tried, I bet you would have me back in it seconds later."

"Rest, Ms. Lupin. The Headmaster and your father should be here soon."

So I was in the infamous Hogwarts but sadly my first visit was to the hospital wing. I laid back down waiting for the two men. I ran my fingers through my hair to make it presentable and used my fingers to rub the sleep from my eyes. What I felt was not what I expected.

"Mirror. I need a mirror," I yelled.

"What are you going on about, child?" the witch asked.

"A mirror. Please give me a mirror."

She transfigured the glass on the table beside me into a mirror. I stared at my reflection, taking in the changes before I flung the mirror across the room.

"Stupid fucking magic. Why can't I be myself?" I screamed as I tore off the blankets to see my body.

What the mirror had shown was a girl with black poker straight hair, sharp cheekbones, and plump lips. My eyes were still amber but there was a cluster of beauty marks near the corner of one eye that resembled a tear. My body felt thicker, not completely fat but larger than I had been, and the scars I felt through the hospital gown.

"Poppy, I heard yelling," Dad called as he ran into the room.

"That would have been me. The newer version of RJ Lupin," I spat. "Why can't my magic just settle and let me be me? If I hadn't been caught in that storm, none of this would be happening. I want to look like what I was, not an Angelina Jolie clone. Great, now when people hear my name they're going to think Mum named me after that woman."

"Looks don't make the person, RJ. It's what is inside," Dad tried as he sat beside me on the bed.

"I know that but I liked looking like you and Mum. I could wrap my head around the first change, the whole storm and pumped up magic thing but what now? Sure I was tortured and sliced but that shouldn't have kicked my magic into overdrive and change my appearance again."

"I have no idea why this happened. Maybe the Headmaster has an idea."

"If he doesn't then jolt me with a lightning bolt. Maybe my magic will go back to normal."

"Don't ever say that, RJ. I will not electrocute you."

"I do not think it will come to that, Remus. I believe a simple ritual will revert her appearance to what it was," Professor Dumbledore said as he entered the room.

"What type of ritual, Headmaster?"

"A bonding ritual."

"WHAT? You want to bond my 16year old daughter to someone? Why? How could that change her appearance?"

"During the bonding, magic is exchanged between the two. Their own magic will want to appease the other individual. If her partner pictures her as she was, the magic will act on it. It would be the same if RJ were to focus on her partner in some aspect. The bonding will settle the magic within RJ without transferring any to her partner. The amount of magic each brings into the ritual will stay the same once it is complete."

"How do you know this? Has this ritual ever been performed? What if the guy I am bound to wishes for my magic? Won't that be appeased by the ritual magic? There has to be another way to revert me back to what I looked like."

"I am sorry but I have spent the last week researching this. Your father thought you would dislike your new appearance and wanted a way to change you back. This is the only way."

"Damn it all to hell," I spat as I forced myself from the bed.

I paced in front of the row of beds thinking through what the Headmaster had said. I could either remain like this until my magic goes haywire again or I bond myself to someone to settle my magic.

"What type of bonding? Is it a simple bonding for friends, like being blood brothers, or is it of a more intimate bonding?" Dad asked.

I stopped my pacing and looked hopeful at the aged wizard. He sat himself down in the chair next to the bed and stared at me.

"The deepest bond between two people."

I backed myself away from the others into a far off corner and let my magic loose. I screamed and screamed as my magic flared out from my body. It crashed against the nearest beds and flung them through the air. Gouges appeared in the rock wall beside me. I could barely hear the others talking to me. Once my magic was finished, I collapsed onto my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. Dad wrapped his arms around me and held me against his body.

"I hate to admit it but the Headmaster has looked through every book he has. If he says this is the only way, then it's the only way."

I looked at Dad through tear filled eyes. I pushed myself away from him.

"You were the one yelling a minute ago about having me bond with someone. I don't want to be bonded. I'd rather stay this revved up freak show."

"My dear, you start classes in two weeks. Do you honestly think you will be able to keep your magic in check?" Professor Dumbledore tried.

"Don't you have faith in me to control it? I could have lost it against Mr. Malfoy but I didn't. He held me under the Cruciatus for minutes. He shackled me against the wall and cast a spell on me that slit my skin open. Did I retaliate against him? No, instead I froze him and his son to their spots while I Floo'd out. Don't you think I wanted to hurt them? But then I wouldn't be any better than them."

I ran out of the hospital wing, following the corridors, down stairs and up stairs until I had no clue where I was. True, I hadn't known where I was to begin with but the sense of being lost felt right. I couldn't deal with being around people right now. I wandered down the corridor after altering the hospital gown into some actual clothes.

There was an option to go up or down so I chose down. I took every staircase down that I came across. The air began cooling and I knew I was in the basement of the castle. The corridor that I was in turned out to be a dead end so rather than turning around, I sat in the corner and tucked my legs up against my chest. I rested my head against my knees while my arms wrapped around them to keep them close.

"I didn't want this. I don't want this. Why does my life have to be so fucked up? I should be a regular 16year old witch, looking through magazines with my friends, gossiping, and drooling over the hot boys in our school. I shouldn't have to bond myself to someone just to settle my magic."

"Lupin, your werewolf is tearing up the school looking for you. Follow me so I can get back to my potions."

"Fuck off. Don't you see that I want to be alone?"

He attempted to levitate me in the position I was in. "Again we do not always get what we want."

With a thought I had him dropping his wand and me landing on my feet. He summoned his wand to his hand and pointed it at me. I doubted that he would attack me so I stepped closer to the tip of his wand.

"What are you going to do? Touch me and give me more of your memories? Shackle me to the wall and curse me? Force Dreamless Sleep down my throat and watch as my body convulses, my throat swells closed, and I die? Take me to Voldemort so he can finish me off like he did to that mother and child?"

"Do not speak his name," he hissed.

"What? Is it like Bloody Mary or Beetlejuice? I chant it three times and he'll appear before me? Let us see. Voldemort. Voldemort! VOLDEMORT! Gee, nothing. Maybe I need to do it again."

His black eyes hardened as he twisted and flicked his wrist. I was thrown into the wall, my shoulder dislocating. I forced myself not to get sick over the pain and stood up.

"I dare you to try that again."

"Why should I bother with you when I can take it out on your father? He nearly killed me as a student and now would be the perfect opportunity to return the favor."

He dared to turn his back on me as my magic lashed out. It felt like I was outside of my body watching what it was doing but not being able to stop it. It threw him up against the ceiling, holding him in place. I stepped underneath him so I could look up at him.

"I warned you about threatening my father."

My magic threw him from the ceiling into a bare wall. His arms were stretched out from his body frozen in place. Shackles shot out of the wall and secured his ankles. Large spikes, similar to what they originally used when building train tracks, appeared in the air.

"How good would a Potions Master be if he couldn't brew a potion again? Apologize or be prepared for the pain that will come."

"I will never apologize to that werewolf."

One spike slowly twisted and embedded itself in his right hand. Before he could scream, my magic erected a silencing barrier in the corridor. I gave him the option of apologizing again but he declined. The other spike drilled itself into his palm and the wall behind him. The spell holding him in place dissolved so his full weight rested on the spikes.

"You will be sent to Azkaban for this. Not even the Headmaster will be able to keep you out."

"Do you honestly think my supercharged magic will allow me to stay there? I hope someone comes by soon to let you down before you lose all feeling in your hands."

I turned around to be staring down five wands. I recognized the Headmaster, Dad, Tonks and Professor McGonagall. The last wand was held by a gnarled up man with a magical eye, a wooden leg, and numerous scars across his face. Each and every one of them cast stupefy on me. Even my supercharged body couldn't handle that type of attack.


	12. Bonding Contestants

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

I was back in the hospital wing but secured to the bed. The strange man was standing at the foot of the bed holding his wand, ready to bring it up for casting. I looked around the hospital wing but didn't see anyone else. I looked back at the man and asked who he was.

"Moody. I'm to keep you secure."

"Secure? Ah, you're an Auror. You're here to cart off a 16year old to Azkaban. Well, just do it. I'd rather be free in a cell than strapped down to this bed."

"You are not going to Azkaban, girly. I'm to keep you in that bed while they figure out who your bonding mate will be."

"Excuse me? They think they can choose who I'll be tied to for the rest of my life? That won't be happening. It's my fucking life!" my voice grew louder with each word. "I choose or nothing else. I bet this is what turned Voldemort dark, the backhanded way of controlling someone's life. No one has that right to interfere especially in this situation. IT'S MY FUCKING LIFE!"

My magic lashed out and Moody slid back from the bed. The spell on me released and I floated myself out of the bed. I dropped myself down and stalked towards the door. The door opened and my magic guided me to the exit of the castle. I found the edge of the wards and summoned the Knight Bus.

"South London and I do have the fare from the emergency trip to the hospital from earlier."

I paid the man and sat down. If they think that they can control my life, then they won't have a life to control. I couldn't believe Dad would go along with this. The speed that the Knight Bus traveled at was spectacular. It didn't take long to get to South London. I was dropped off several blocks from the community center so it wouldn't arise suspicion when I showed up out of nowhere.

"Hey, Curtis. Where are the others?" I asked as I jogged up beside him. "Before you ask, it's RJ. My power fucked up my life again."

"That's bloody shitty. I'm late so the others should be inside already."

We chatted as we walked the short distance into the center. Everyone else had changed and was waiting. Curtis did the quick reintroduction before heading into the locker room. Nathan raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking if it was my magic, and I gave him a quick nod. I mouthed 'later' to him.

Their new probation officer set them the task of tidying up the estate. I went along with them to keep them company and to help out. I half cleared the garbage in the area before we walked there. The graffiti was not part of the job and I was glad because some of it was beautiful.

"So what did your dad do this time?" Nathan asked, sliding up beside me out of earshot of the others.

"My magic is out of control and they were deciding who I was going to be bonded with. Not even a question as to if I had a man in mind. They want to play matchmaker with my life and with how my life has been going, I'll be bonded to a man I despise like Professor Snape."

"Man, I haven't thought of that git since I graduated."

"You went to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. It was all bit of a surprise. My grandma was a squib so when I got my letter, she sat the family down and told us all. Dad was not thrilled and permanently moved out. He and Ma were having problems before that. Haven't seen him in a year."

"Sorry about your dad being an ass. Mine is being one right now going along with what the Headmaster wants rather than seeing what his daughter wants."

"Oi, RJ, your dad's coming with some weird looking people," Alisha called out.

"FUCK! Can't I get a break? Hey, Alisha, maybe you can use your mojo to give me time to get out of here," I suggested.

"I'm so not touching that old man and by the looks of it, that tall angry one wouldn't even flinch. Yes please for the ginger."

I turned around, planted my hands on my hips, and glared down the approaching group. The group wasn't big, just Dad, Professor Dumbledore and Snape, and a tall redhead.

"Didn't you all realize that when I left that I wasn't going to let you control my life? You have no right in choosing my bonded. I will choose who I will love and fuck for the rest of my life. I'd suggest you back off before I completely lose it again."

"Lupin, you will do it," Professor Snape sneered.

"How are the hands? Were they able to remove the spikes? Well, it seems at least the ones in your hands but not the giant one up your ass."

"RJ, please. We're trying to do the best for you. At least meet…"

"Meet the sucker who was ordered to bond to me? Meet the dumbass who can't think for themselves? No thanks."

"I've had no complaints about my oral technique but I wasn't ordered. I volunteered."

"Right. What man wouldn't volunteer to be bonded to a 16year old? I bet you volunteered because it's an easy way to get laid."

"Ah, RJ. That's Charlie Weasley. He would just have to smile and the girls would be throwing themselves at him," Nathan said.

"Merlin, could life get any worse? Young," the Potions professor groaned.

"Snape. It's great to see you again. I have so missed those wonderful classes where you scared us all shitless."

"Ah, Nathan? RJ? What is this about?" Simon asked.

"Magic is real and those are wizards, poor examples for some. The storm jacked up my magic and they want me to bond, similar to marriage, with a stranger so it can calm it. While it's true that my magic is going haywire, I won't accept the bond."

"If you don't accept the bond, your magic will attract the attention of Voldemort. Would you prefer he attacks the city to find you and possibly kill thousands?" Professor Dumbledore tried.

"Of course not. From what people have told me, he's a right bastard but right now so are you. All I want is the choice of who I bond with. Why can't you see that? Give me that and I won't be this pissed off and wanting to release my magic."

"Fine, RJ. We will allow you the choice but the ritual needs to be done before school begins," Dad said.

"Thank you but don't think this makes up for earlier. I can't believe that you didn't stick up for me. I know we haven't known each other long but I really expected some paternal instinct to kick in and talk them out of it."

"Please, RJ."

"No, Dad. Please isn't going to make this all better. I know you want me to get to know Charlie, magically fall in love with him in two weeks and do the ritual. Nothing against the redhead but if this has to happen then I want more guys to pick from. There are a couple of guys from back home that I liked but I doubt they'd be up to this whole thing. If you can scrounge up Charlie in this short amount of time, then I'm sure there are others."

"Headmaster, do not bow down to the whims of a 16year old girl. She needs to be controlled. Bond her to Weasley and be done with it."

"Back off, Snape. RJ's looking a bit on the edge," Nathan suggested.

"Severus, we might have been hasty in deciding who her bonded should be. It is her life and she should have a say. She agreed to do the ritual and I believe she will do what is right," Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Snape didn't look too pleased. I went over to Charlie and introduced myself. We agreed to talk once we got back home.

"Ya can't leave without telling us what's going on," Kelly cried.

"I'm sorry but RJ has already said too much. Muggles should not know about the magical world," Dad replied.

"They're not full Muggles anymore. That storm jacked them up as well. I suggest we fill them in. Maybe they can help."

"Headmaster, if you do not need me to collect the girl, I will be off."

The snarky man left while Curtis, Simon, Alisha and Kelly were giving us looks of wonderment. Professor Dumbledore discreetly waved his wand and finished up the cleaning for the group. He motioned us to follow him back to the community center where we gathered in the large open meeting room. He erected a privacy spell around the area so we could talk openly.

"Before we start this Q&A, I'd like to put my name in for RJ's bonded," Nathan said.

"What? Are you sure, Nathan? You do know what it entails. You won't be able to screw anyone else."

"Nathan, man. Are you crazy?" Curtis said.

"Might be but I want it."

"It or her?" Alisha asked.

"Either is fine. So me against Charlie Weasley. A Ravenclaw vs. an overly popular Gryffindor."

"You were a Ravenclaw? That definitely surprises me," I chuckled.

"What's a Ravenclaw?" Simon asked.

"It means that he was one of the brainiac smart people in the school. We'll explain it all."

Professor Dumbledore was the one to lead the discussion with the occasional fill in from Dad and Charlie. The war was what really spooked the others. The idea of a wizard who thought like Hitler and who can kill instantaneously with two words had the blood draining from their faces. Rather than continuing down that line, we switched over to Hogwarts and the different Houses.

"You don't seem like a smart student."

"That hurt, Barry," Nathan said clasping his hands against his heart.

"So this ritual will help RJ how?" Alisha asked.

"Magic levels can be different per person. An average person's level might be considered a 5 or a 6. There are people whose magic isn't as high as that and some will have a higher level. Professor Dumbledore is quite powerful, a clear 8. He thinks the storm boosted RJ's power beyond what most can comprehend. The fact that her wand impaled her hand might have something to do with it."

"My magic has been temperamental since the storm. It's what caused the changes in my appearance. There's been a few times when things have really pissed me off and my magic has retaliated. This last time was because when I woke up I was told that they were choosing the person who I was to bond with."

"What was that with the spikes?" Kelly asked.

"Dad needs a special medicine once a month and that volatile man is the one who makes it. After I found out that I had to bond to settle my magic, I ran. He was the one who found me and threatened to mess with the medicine. If he did that, it could kill Dad rather than help. I admit I went a bit ballistic."

"I hear you crucified him to the wall," Charlie explained.

"Crucify? The spikes you mentioned. You shoved spikes through his hands," Alisha gasped.

"He threatened to kill my father and he knew my magic was out of control. He shouldn't have done that. Plus he dislocated my shoulder."

"So you have to bond and it'll fix your magic? Wouldn't it be useful in this war?"

"If RJ had control over it then it might be but it fluctuates with her moods."

"If it changes with her moods, maybe you could unleash her on this bad guy when she has PMS," Alisha offered.

"Funny. I had control when I was kidnapped. Besides when we do this ritual, it'll just settle it but not change the level of my magic, right?"

"In theory, my dear. We do not know much of this ritual."

"Perfect. This day has completely zapped what energy I had and now I find out that I could become a squib after the ritual. This is all getting to be too much. Petrify me again and wake me up in time to do the ritual."

"That we cannot do."

"Then let me be a normal teenager until this ritual. Take me home so I can gossip with Harry and the others. Let me go shopping so I can spend a ridiculous amount of money."

"That we can, RJ. I believe Nathan will need to come with so you can spend time with him. If you wish, we can find others who will be willing to bond with you."

"No. We don't have the time. It will be either Charlie or Nathan. Professor, we can't leave the others here. Now that they know about our world, their help might be needed. We'll need to convince their probation officer that they've been released from their sentence."

Professor Dumbledore headed into the office to deal with the probation officer. I suggested to the group to go home and pack a bag of things. Anything else that would be needed later on would be supplied.

"We really are going to this magical world?" Alisha asked.

"Yes and there's a lot of wonderful things to see. A bunch of stuff isn't as advanced as the Muggle world but there are advantages too. Hurry and pack so we can get going."


	13. Misfits Meet Wizards

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

**Note2: Why is it that when you have to study, you get more ideas and want to spend the time writing than studying? I think I can do it all if I don't sleep...**

* * *

They had an hour to be back here so Professor Dumbledore could reveal the secret location to them. Rather than apparate, he was also going to make a portkey since there was a large group of us. I spent the time asking random questions to Nathan and Charlie. They would occasionally pop in with one of their own.

Simon and Kelly were the first ones back. Curtis arrived with only a small bag, saying he could always wash and rewear his clothes.

"Men and their limited clothing preferences," Kelly tisked.

"Let's go. I want to see this alternate world," Alisha called, pulling two large suitcases behind her.

Dad shrunk everyone's luggage while we waited for Professor Dumbledore to come back with the portkey. Someone asked Nathan about his luggage and he shrugged it off by saying he could pop back to his apartment and grab stuff later.

"So with this portkey, everyone needs to be touching it. Just a fingertip will do. It will take us to a park near where we are staying. Once there, I will reveal the location."

"Reveal how?"

"There's a spell that can hide anything with one person knowing where it is. That person, the Secret Keeper, is able to tell others of the location so they can see it. Otherwise it's invisible. You could be standing right in front of the spot and still not see it," I explained.

"Can it be done on a person?" Simon asked.

"Yes although it is not done often," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Then why don't you use it on Harry? If those people are trying to hunt him down, wouldn't the Fidelius keep him safe?"

"Too many people would have to be let in on it, especially when he's in school. Now everyone touch the newspaper."

Slowly everyone touched the Daily Prophet and we were whisked away from the community center. The nine of us reappeared in the park, most of us falling to our hands and knees. The old wizard gave out slips of paper to the new people and they watched in fascination as Number Twelve Grimmauld Place slid into view.

"I ask that you return the parchment to me. This way we won't have another incident like RJ and Harry."

"I stand by what I did. He shouldn't have been placed in that house to begin with. Those so called relatives of his are monsters. And don't think that I'd allow him to go back there again."

I walked away from the group, tapped the front door with a finger, and heading inside. It was quiet since the portrait had been removed and I was pleased since we were bringing Muggles into the House of Black. I stood back as everyone filed into the hallway.

"We should be able to fit in the attic. Once the beds are in, it might be a bit cramped but it's only for sleeping. The rest of the time we'll be around the house and there's plenty of room. Dad, can you take their stuff upstairs and I'll introduce the new houseguests to those in the kitchen?"

I led them downstairs where most of the people were having lunch.

"Sirius, I'm sorry to be selfish but there are a few people who needed to come back with me."

"Where have you been? You disappeared from the hospital wing," Molly scolded.

"Again, Molly. The motherly instinct that you have for others can be suffocating at times. Were you part of the meeting where your son offered to bond with me after Professor Dumbledore asked for volunteers?"

"Of course. The entire Order was there."

"That would have been the time that your motherly instincts should have kicked in. Would you have allowed someone else to decide who Ginny should bond with without her opinion?"

"Of course not."

"Exactly my point. No one controls my life except for me. Aside from Charlie, one of my friends who came back with me has offered as well. I will bond with one of them before school starts. Now let me introduce everyone."

The humans with superpowers stood near the door looking at those seated around the table. They looked like they were going to bolt. I shook my head.

"You'll fit in here. We've got our own convict, wrongly imprisoned though. Besides what you did will pale in comparison in what will need to happen during this war. Now, we have Kelly, Simon, Nathan, Curtis and Alisha. I will explain why I brought them here in a moment.

"Guys, all the redheads are related to Charlie. We have Fred, Ron, Ginny, George, and their mother Molly. Arthur is at work but I'm sure you'll meet him at some point. Then we have Kingsley, Hermione, Tonks, Sirius, and Harry. I'm sure you've realized that the old man is Professor Dumbledore…"

"RJ, mind your manners," Molly said.

"I did. I could have called him really old man. He's well into his mid-hundreds. Anyways, that man in black who was a bit of a jackass was Professor Snape. I'm sure there will be others but if you don't remember, just yell out 'Hey You' and I'm positive someone will answer."

"Hundreds? How old do wizards get?" Curtis asked.

"Like I said really old," I replied, waving my hand conjuring up more chairs around the table.

Those who hadn't been at the Order meeting and didn't know about my magic were stunned. I waved them off while we all sat. I turned to Hermione since I knew most of the questions would be from her.

"Let me get through it all before budding in with questions. I'm only going to say it once and unless someone else wants to recap it, shut it. OK, did you see or hear about that freak lightning storm that happened? I don't know how or why but lightning struck the ground and superpowered us. My wand broke, piercing my hand and with the charge of the lightning, it's exponentially increased my magic. I have to bond in order to calm it down so that when I get pissed off, I don't go around hurting people."

"Yeah, like you did with Snape. I still can't believe you did that," Nathan chuckled.

"What did she do? Oh, sorry," Harry asked.

"Let's just say I went a bit biblical. I met these guys when I went back for my bag that I left behind. Turns out the storm also charged them up with some kind of superpower. Yes, like comic book superpowers and no, we don't know all of the powers that were given."

"Our probation officer went nuts and was trying to kill us. RJ was able to stop him," Kelly said.

"Yeah, and she brought me back from the dead. That's when she knew her magic was all screwy," Nathan interjected.

"The next day was when I found Dad and most of the story from there you know. It's my magic that has altered my appearance, why I don't really know but the bonding ritual will stop that from happening again. That's the basic info that you should know. Now questions, Hermione."

"How would this bonding ritual calm your magic? Is that how you can do wordless and wandless magic? Who else offered to bond with you? Your story explains why they're different but doesn't say why you thought to bring them here to headquarters. By telling these Muggles about our world, you're violating wizarding law."

"Obviously my magic can't be tracked by your Ministry since I've been using it since the storm and some times it was off the charts. 'These Muggles' as you called them would only attract attention and that might peak Voldemort's interest. We don't know what kind of powers are out there and who has them but they are my friends and I'm keeping them safe.

"As to the ritual, Professor Dumbledore found it and while it's not done often, he believes the bond will settle it so I have control over it. He held a meeting and tried to decide who would bond with me without my opinion."

"That's unfair. It's your life," Harry said.

"Exactly. It's similar to how you should have been asked where you wanted to live. If they had the intellect to do that, I'm sure you wouldn't be so scrawny and thin. Sorry, Harry, but you do look younger than your 15years. Anyways, that's what set me off this time and I decided to leave Hogwarts. I ended up at the community center hanging with this bunch of misfits when I was tracked down. Either I become Lupin-Weasley or Lupin-Young. Nathan's thrown his hat in."

"So what powers have manifested?" one of the twins asked.

"Oi, keep that thought in your head," Kelly cried looking to Sirius. "You don't want to be doing that in front of them."

I laughed because I noticed that Sirius' hand had brushed up against Alisha. She smirked over at me and I laughed harder. Little tears were building up in my eyes.

"I'd suggest no skin to skin contact with Alisha. Her power is quite 'Adults Only' and I'm sure Sirius would explain when he's not beet red."

"You surprise me, Padfoot. The playboy of Hogwarts is blushing over being caught. Yet all the times James or I would walk into the dorm room you never batted an eye," Dad joked.

Sirius scooted his chair away from Alisha while I told the others about Kelly and Simon. There were questions floating around in his head and while he was too polite to ask them, he wouldn't be able to keep them inside much longer.

"Hermione, I'm sure you have plenty more questions about everything so I think you should take Simon to the drawing room. He'll answer your questions and you can answer his. He's the curious one from the group. I'm setting them up in the attic with me if that's OK."

"Sure. Your dad can magically expand it if necessary."

"Nathan and I can do it. We've got to conjure beds and everything too. Charlie, I'd like to sit down and talk with you for a bit then Nathan, it'll be your interview time afterwards."

"I always sucked at job interviews."

"Think of it as a sex interview. It'll be part of the bonding."


	14. Cutting Loose

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

Ron choked on his butterbeer and the room had a good laugh at his expense.

"I'll take them up and get the room ready. Nathan can do the bedding and such. Try to keep him in line, girls. Otherwise I'm sure he'll have half naked pictures on the walls and a fridge full of beer."

"You're a wizard, Nathan?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. I was a couple years behind Charlie at school."

"Explain how you were put with the smart kids. I don't believe that," Kelly said.

"Fuck, I'm not gonna live that down. I've got an eidetic memory but when I graduated and stayed in the Muggle world, I dumbed down so people wouldn't be weird around me."

"You're that Nathan Young? I've read about you. Ravenclaws are typically the brightest ones at school but you were the top of your class each year you were there. You came a point under Professor Snape in the Potions N.E.W.T."

"Ron, try to calm your friend down. If it doesn't work, kiss her to shut her up. Then take her and Simon upstairs. The rest follow me."

Ron turned as red as his hair while I got up from the table. The others followed me including Charlie and Dad to the attic. My magic expanded the room larger but not overly large. Dad, Nathan and Charlie helped me to conjure up beds for everyone and placed them around the room.

"Decorate it how ever you all want but for each half naked picture of a girl there will be two half naked pictures of guys. Just because Nathan has a wand doesn't mean you can't kick his ass if need be. Do you have a place where we can talk, Charlie?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

Charlie grabbed my hand and pulled me from the attic. We went down two flights before he pulled me into a room. Clearly it was his bedroom from the mess on the floor. With a wave of his wand, it was cleaned up. Since there was no other place to sit, I climbed up onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard. He sat across from me, leaning on one of the bedposts.

"I have no idea where to start this. Sure it's like a first date but we've got 2weeks to get to know each other before I have to choose. Tell me about yourself and your family. Where did you end up after graduating? What house were you in? We'll start off with that kind of stuff. It's easier to build up to the harder more personal topics."

"I'm Charles Weasley, born 23years ago in December. As you can see our family is quite big with Ginny being the only girl in generations. I'm the second born son with Bill being first and I'm sure you'll meet him eventually. My family lives in a home that some might consider a bit shabby."

"If someone says that then they're ignorant. Any place where a family lives and are happy is a home. It doesn't matter if it's a mansion, an apartment or a cabin. It's about who you're with."

Charlie smiled and continued on with his family and life. He was placed in Gryffindor and naturally loved being at Hogwarts. He made the Quidditch team as a seeker and eventually became captain. While he wouldn't have it any other way, he found the schoolwork, being a prefect (whatever that is), and Quidditch captain too much but pulled through.

"I hate being stuck indoors. If I can I'm outside doing anything and everything. When we were able to select elective classes in our 3rd year, I knew I was going to take Care of Magical Creatures. Being outdoors and the presence of the different creatures was soothing to me. That's why I decided to move to Romania and work at a dragon reserve."

"Would that be where you gained all those fancy scars from?" I asked, trailing a finger across one on his forearm.

I briefly caught the shudder that traveled through his body. I smiled and took pity on him. The next few minutes were spent talking about my life. I explained living in Canada, Mum and her business, and attending the magical school there.

"I was never one to play sports except for volleyball. Sure there was a Quidditch team but I only watched the games. While not studying, I was with my friends working on the yearbook or playing little pranks."

"What's volleyball? What's a yearbook?"

"I keep forgetting that you're a pureblood. Volleyball is a Muggle sport with six players on each team. One player serves the ball to the other team and they try to keep it from hitting the floor. There's more to it but it would be simpler to have you watch a game. A yearbook is done each year with pictures of the students, faculty, different teams, and other fun stuff. I have my yearbook from last year so I could show it to you if you want."

"I'd like that."

"Now that we know a little about each other, let's play 20 Questions?"

"Let me guess, it's a Muggle game."

"It is and quite simple. We trade off and ask the other a question. You can decide to answer it yourself but it's not necessary. I'll go first with a general question. Why did you volunteer? You had never met me but yet you offered to bond with me. From what Nathan said, you could have your pick of girls."

"In Hogwarts, it was true but most don't want to date someone who looks after dragons. They don't want to deal with burns, cuts, clothes so destroyed that they have to be thrown out. Honestly, I haven't dated anyone since my last year at school and when I saw a pensieve photo of you I thought you were hot. Even now you're quite stunning."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere but it's a nice start. Now it's your turn to ask me a question."

"Ron told me that you didn't know that Remus was a werewolf. Were you ever afraid?"

"Why would I be? Dad wasn't transformed and even then, I think he would recognize me as his cub. I hate that some people can't see past the what. Yes, my father is a werewolf but it doesn't stop him from being a wonderful person, a wizard, a man who wants to protect our world from a bastard. One night a month Dad isn't himself but what about the other 29days? Some women are worse during their period."

The man in front of me blushed but I continued on.

"I'm sorry to say but if you can't handle being bonded to the daughter of a werewolf, who has inherited some traits then we're done talking."

"I have no problems with that. Is there anything else you feel so strongly about?"

"Yeah. I doubt you'd ever do it but if any man raises his hand to me, I will hit back. A friend's dad would beat her mother and make her watch. When she was older, he would hit her until one day she couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him down the stairs. When I found out what she had been going through, I decided I wouldn't be a victim."

"I hope he got what he deserved."

"Yup he did. A broken neck and a casket."

The rest of our game steered clear of any more depressing topics. Charlie's fun to be with. He made me laugh on numerous occasions and I could see him glancing at my legs that were tucked under me. Just before we called an end to our talk, I sat up on my knees and faced the redhead.

"I know you find me attractive and I think you're hot but does it bother you that I just turned 16? That my previous experiences went as far as sloppy groping?"

"Seven years is a big difference in age but you're not like many other 16year olds. Besides if you wanted someone closer to your age, you would have to choose between Harry, Ron, Fred or George. And as to your level of experience, it doesn't matter to me. I'm glad that you haven't gone past that so that it will be even more special."

I leaned over and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

"If you keep saying stuff like that, my girly side is going to kick in and I'll be swooning at your feet."

I gave Charlie a quick hug and left his bedroom. I headed downstairs for a quick drink and found Hermione and Simon sitting around the kitchen table talking. Clearly putting the two of them together was a fabulous idea. They didn't notice me as I grabbed a butterbeer from the fridge and walked up all those stairs to the attic. The décor was just perfect. Posters of awesome bands, some running pictures, and other things littered the room. It actually looked lived in.

"So your talk with Charlie is all done?" Alisha asked.

"It is and if he's up for it, Nathan is next. Where did the little fucker go to?"

"He's in with Harry and Ron. Something about a sport on brooms."

"He'll be there all night. We'll just chat tomorrow. Did you get a tour of the house? I know that this isn't where you want to be but if that rotten bastard ever came after you, I didn't want to see your name in the obits."

"Simon still with that brainy chick?" Kelly asked.

"They're down in the kitchen. With everything that they can ask each other, I doubt they'll get bored any time soon. It's too early to be heading to bed and I doubt I can make a TV work."

"If we were out, we'd be hitting the clubs. RJ would definitely be attracting some major arse."

"Who says we can't? True, I brought you here to protect you but that doesn't mean we can't get out and live. That settles it. Change and I'll go gather everyone else. Stay up here since I'll have to distract the old people."

I hurried down the various levels passing on the party info to Nathan, Simon, the twins, and the others. The attic was crowded but we all fit. Hermione, Tonks, Charlie, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Curtis, Fred, Kelly, George, Alisha, Nathan, and Simon sat or stood around me. A couple people were trying to convince us from going out.

"It's going to get really boring here until we can figure something out. Tonight we're going to head out, find a party, and enjoy life. No magic, no superpowers, nothing. Just some young adults having a good time. If you really don't want to go, you don't have to but you will be covering for us. I can alter appearances if you are worried that you'll be spotted."

"RJ, do you really think it wise to go out into London when there are Death Eaters looking for Muggles?"

"Trust me. I'm going to enjoy this free reign of my magic until I have to bind it. No Death Eater will find us. Now who wants to go?"

All the Weasleys agreed to go and I changed their hair so they didn't stick out. I straightened and lightened Hermione's hair. Tonks agreed to keep an eye on us and to provide coverage if Death Eaters do find us. I could see that Harry desperately wanted to go but was hesitant in agreeing. I smirked and grabbed his hand. I pulled him out of the attic, shutting the door behind us. There wasn't much room on the landing before the stairs but it was enough to do what I wanted.

"Trust me for a minute, Harry. Close your eyes."

The Boy Who Lived did and I pictured one of the boys I crushed on back in Canada with a bit of change. I ran my fingers through his hair and it changed from the messy black to a pale brown similar to my own. I ran my hands down his shoulders, chest and pressed my palms into his stomach.

"Don't open them yet. You'll be shocked when it's finished," I said as I continued down his body.

There wasn't anything I could do about his height but I changed whatever I could. I pulled off his round black frames and transfigured them into something that suited him more. Now the biggest thing was that scar.

"I don't know if this will hurt but if it does, tell me and I'll block the pain."

I pressed the palm of my left hand to his scar and my right hand cupped the back of his head. I immediately felt the searing in my hand. I questioned Harry but he didn't feel anything. The magic that I was trying to do might not even be possible but I knew I had to try. I took a deep breath and pushed my magic and my will into Harry's scar. We stood there connected for several minutes before I felt the change.

I lowered my hands and a huge grin appeared on my face. I told Harry to open his eyes and I conjured a mirror for him. He couldn't believe how he looked. I banished the mirror and grabbed his arm with my right hand. We stepped into the noisy room and as soon as everyone saw us, it went deadly silent.

"So for tonight, he isn't Harry. Some of you will need different names, but something easy to remember. We don't want other magical people to recognize your names. Mr. Name Less, what would you like to be called?"

Harry decided he wanted to be Henry. Tonks went with Dora and Hermione went with Jean. Once that was all settled, I quickly altered the clothes I was in into something more worthy of a party and I headed downstairs. I could hear Dad and Sirius joking in the front room and they would be the ones we had to get past. I decided that I needed to be honest and tell them the truth.

"Dad, I'm taking the others for a quick bit of fun. We shouldn't be gone for too long. Do you mind?"

"If you were anyone but my daughter, I'd say no. Besides the full moon is close and I'm in need of rest. Goodnight, RJ, Padfoot."

I stayed in the front room with Sirius while Dad went to his room. As soon as I heard his door close, I turned to the escaped convict with a wide smile.

"So, Sirius, how would you like to get out of here? I can only imagine what these walls are doing to you."

"I'd love to leave Grimmauld Place but even Muggles will recognize me."

"I highly disagree with your statement. Now stand in front of me and close your eyes."

I repeated the process with Sirius but only using my right hand. My left hand was going nowhere near a magical person until we were finished with our fun and I could talk to Professor Dumbledore. I made Sirius into a cross between Jude Law and Ewan McGregor.

"Tonight you're Sam."

The others were waiting for us outside in the little park. 'Sam' was ecstatic to be outside and while Charlie made the introductions for the other 'new' people, I cast a spell on Grimmauld Place that made other Order members think we were still there. Everyone left their wands behind except for the adults. 'Henry' even offered 'Sam' his but he was reminded about the Ministry trace on it. 'Sam' was reluctant in not having a wand but with Charlie, 'Dora', and Nathan having theirs (and me with my magic), he relaxed a bit.

Nathan created a portkey to take us back to the estate they lived on. Alisha and Kelly led the group to a club and we agreed to stay near each other. I lingered at the back so as we past the entryway, I erected a shield to hide the club from the Death Eaters.

Being at the club was a blast. I spent most of the night on the dance floor alternating between Nathan and Charlie. I did attract some attention from others but as soon as one of them put their arm around me, I was off limits. Seeing everyone relaxed, having a great time, and the carefree laughter was completely worth the searing pain in my hand.


	15. Consequences

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

While the party at the club was still going on, the group called it a night and took the portkey back. 'Sam' threw his arms around me and crushed me in a hug.

"I'm thrilled that your magic is all haywire. It allowed us to have a wonderful night out. We need to do this more often until your bonding since I will be locked up when you are all at Hogwarts."

I patted 'Sam' on the shoulder and watched as everyone filed in. The changes I made to the others would revert back while they slept except for one. Nathan watched me as I stood on the edge of the park, looking up at the stars. When it was clear that I wasn't coming in, he came back over and stood beside me.

"Should I expect another change in your looks tomorrow?" he asked, as he reached for my hand.

I pulled back quickly before he could grab onto it. I caught the look of shock in his eyes and I nodded.

"I think I burned it with all the magic I did tonight. It's really hot. I think it's time that we head up to bed…separate beds, Nathan. We will do our talk in the morning."

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. We headed in and upstairs to the attic. I rummaged through my trunk and found some pajamas to change into. Nathan stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed. The others seemed to be already dead to the world. I tiptoed down the creaky stairs, all the way to the basement casting a silencing spell on the room.

The gauzy glove that I wore on my left hand wouldn't come off. It was burned to the skin. Trying to magic it away wouldn't work so I did the only other thing I knew. I grabbed the bottom and ripped it off. The scream that came from my lips would have woken the entire house and would need me to explain what was going on but thankfully the spell held.

My palm was bleeding quite badly and as the water flushed the wound, I could see the distinctive shape. Nearly ten minutes under the water hadn't slowed the bleeding and my quick healing trait wasn't closing the wound. I wouldn't last much longer from the blood loss. Since I had no desire of waking up in the hospital wing again, I magically lit the fire in the stove and floated the kettle down onto the top.

Black spots were flickering in front of my eyes when the kettle began whistling. I turned off the water, patting my palm dry, and stepping over to the stove. I breathed in a few deep breaths and pressed my palm to the hot surface of the kettle. This scream wasn't as loud as the other one.

While the air cleared of the smell of burning flesh, I gazed down at my palm. I hadn't known what would happen as I altered Harry's appearance and I wasn't expecting his scar to be cursed. Whatever the curse was it felt like I wasn't alone in my body anymore. It felt like there was someone else in me, a small piece but someone else.

My head swam and I grabbed the table for support. I lowered the spell on the kitchen and dragged myself up to the attic. I was quiet as I got into my bed and allowed sleep to take me.

_I was being held in a blanket, all wrapped securely. I could smell a fire burning and hear the wood crackling. Low voices reached my ears and they became louder as I was moved closer. Someone was crying out in pain._

_ "Who are you? What do you want?"_

_ "Kill the spare," I hissed._

_ The man who held me raised a wand and cast the killing curse. I heard a name being called as the dead body hit the ground. I watched as the man bound Harry to a tombstone, the handle of a scythe holding him in place._

"_Do it. Do it now."_

_The man with stringy hair dumped me into the cauldron over the fire. I knew the man, my follower, would be performing a ritual to make me whole again. I am Lord Voldemort. I will make the world bow down to me._

I sat up in bed hyperventilating. I brushed the sweat off my forehead and as my fingers came into contact with one spot, I hissed out in pain. I stared at my palms, my unblemished palms.

"Fuck."

I summoned a handheld mirror and stared at myself. The transformation was shocking as I now resembled a female version of Harry. My hair was short, barely grazing my shoulders and messy as hell. My eyes weren't amber anymore but the same vibrant green that Harry inherited from his mum. What I didn't get was his poor vision. I could still see perfectly. What I saw next was that I shrunk in height, became gangly and thin, but my chest remained the same.

I pulled my blanket around myself and snuck out of the attic. I crept down the stairs until I reached Dad's room. It was nearing dawn but I knew he would hear the light tapping on the door.

"Come in, RJ."

"Sorry to wake you, Dad, but it's happened again. I don't look like myself anymore."

"It'll be fine once we perform the bonding ritual."

"I'm not sure, Dad. I don't think that can happen now."

Dad pulled the blanket away from me and physically leaned away from me gasping.

"Why do you look like Harry? What did you do last night, RJ?"

"I…ah…snuckeveryoneouttoaclub."

"Say that again, RJ."

"I snuck everyone out to a club. I had to change how some people looked. Harry was one of them."

"So your magic altered you into a female Harry because you changed his appearance. We'll be talking about the club issue later."

"I think I did more than that. I took away his scar."

"Sorry, I thought I heard you say you took his scar."

"I did. I had only wanted to make it disappear for the night but my magic went beyond that. It pulled the scar and whatever was attached to it into my hand. Dad, that scar wasn't just a scar. There's something more here. That would explain the dream, well memory I had."

"What kind of dream, RJ?" Dad asked as he gathered me into his arms.

"I was being reborn except I wasn't me. I was Voldemort."

Dad moved me so he could get out of bed and he grabbed my hand. He pulled me down the hall to Sirius' room where he banged on the door to wake the man up. Next we woke up Harry and Ron. They followed us down to the kitchen without really opening their eyes.

"Sit. I have to contact Albus."

"Remus, why did you wake us?" Harry asked as he rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses.

"Because of that," he said, pointing at me.

Three jaws dropped in surprise at my appearance. Ron looked to Harry and exclaimed.

"Blimey, Harry, your scar is gone."

His hand flew to his forehead. Harry's fingers only touched bare skin. Sirius stared at me before staring at his godson.

"She's you! What happened, RJ? Was this because of last night?"

"Last night, Sirius? You knew that my daughter took everyone out to a club?" Dad growled.

"You did too. I did tell you I was taking them out."

"I didn't expect you to mean everyone. At least Hermione has a clear enough head on her shoulders to disagree."

"Ah, Remus. She came. It was only you and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who were here."

We heard the front door close behind someone. Since Dad called Professor Dumbledore I assumed it was him. When the old man and Professor Snape entered the kitchen, all Dad did was point me out. They took in the changes before sitting down at the table.

"Explain."

I told him what he wanted to know. They all sat as I described the dream and Harry backed that up. It was the same as what Harry experienced a month and a bit before.

"Harry, had you had any dreams like what RJ described?"

"Flashes but the past week or so was of a dark hallway with shiny floors and then glowing orbs."

Professor Dumbledore sat there quietly. I knew he was thinking of what to do and before he decided on a game plan, I needed to let him know of the presence.

"Sir, when I took Harry's scar, I felt like there was someone inside me. It's still here. Something that doesn't feel right, something dark. Could that be because of the curse Voldemort tried to use on Harry?"

His hard blue eyes stared into my new green eyes. I felt a little prodding in my head and I instinctively rubbed my temples with my fingers. Then that thing inside me lashed out. It took over. My consciousness was pushed back while whatever it was pushed forward.

I don't remember what I said or what I did but when I became myself again, they all were staring at me with fear in their eyes.

"You went all Voldemort. What you were saying and the deadly looks you gave us were things he said in the graveyard."

"But I wasn't even here when that happened. I was back in Canada. Besides, how could I become Voldemort? It's not like I have something in me that connects us. No, no, no."

I threw off the blanket and paced the long kitchen. All I could think of was that Harry mentioned blood. It was his blood that was used to resurrect Voldemort. That would be the connection except that I don't have Harry's blood in me. The only thing I have that Harry used to have was the scar. There was something in the scar that was connecting me to Voldemort.

"We need to shut it down. Whatever this connection is we need to sever it. I'll pull it out and put it into something disgusting that we can squish. Find me a bug, a spider, an ant. Anything."

"It would not be something as simple as squishing a bug, RJ. I was not certain until you described what you felt and then that little presentation."

"It's not like I planned on bringing a fucking sociopath to Show and Tell. What needs to happen to get him out of my head?"

"Your death."

"Now, Severus. It is more than that, RJ. The magic that you performed by pulling the piece of Voldemort and the scar out of Harry should be impossible. What he did that night when Harry was one is of the darkest magic. He took steps to make himself impervious to death."

"You mean he's immortal?"

"That's how he came back. Most thought he died that night at Godric's Hollow but it was only his body. His spirit was still alive," Dad said.

"His soul was still alive. Broken into pieces, keeping him here."

"Pieces? Professor, you said pieces," Ron questioned.

"That diary you destroyed in the Chamber of Secrets held a piece of his soul, Harry. You said that Ginny's life was draining from her. If you hadn't saved her, it would have allowed Voldemort to be reborn in his 16year old body."

"But that would mean he broke off the piece of his soul when he was 16. Albus, how does one break his soul?" Sirius asked.

"Murder," I whispered. "They say taking someone's life can shatter the soul. That's why murderers never feel for the victim or their families, because they're not whole. I have a fucking murderer in my head. How did you destroy that diary?"

"Basilisk venom."

"OK. I transfer the piece of soul into a bug and we drown it in basilisk venom. Do you have any lying around because I'd like to get him out of my head?"

"Like I said, it may not be that simple."

"Simple? It's fucking straightforward. 1. We catch a bug. 2. I pull the foreign soul out of my head and force it into the bug. 3. I drop the bug into the venom and watch it wither and die. End of that."

"I believe he split his soul seven times."

We were all struck silent with that piece of news. I picked up a cup which had been left on the table and hurled it into the wall. I stormed out of the kitchen and ran out of the house. I forced my magic to apparate me to an empty field that I saw from the airplane before we touched down at Heathrow.

I sat cross legged on the grass and rested my hands on my knees. One piece was destroyed, leaving six. I have another in my head, leaving five. Five pieces of Voldemort's soul which could be anything and anywhere.

"Let's see if they're connected."

Focusing on the piece in my head, I relaxed and allowed the searching to take over. The first scenes I saw were of that night in Godric's Hollow. I physically wept as I watched myself (Voldemort) cold-heartedly kill Mr. Potter and then held Mrs. Potter at wand point. I heard her pleading for Harry's life but I struck the woman down. Little Harry was just sitting there in his crib and staring up at me. The two deadly words came hissing out of my mouth and the light went straight towards the orphan. It rebounded and as it hit my body, it burned and I floated away towards the boy.

I pushed further back into what memories this piece of soul might have. I caught snippets of events but I was looking for the bright light of Avada Kedavra and then an enchantment onto an object. I was able to see a tiara type headpiece being used and placed into a room with a bunch of junk before I experienced Voldemort manipulating a woman into given him a golden cup which he placed another piece of his soul into.

I felt a stronger presence in my head so I backed out. I wasn't sure if the actual man could feel me routing around in his old memories that were tied to the soul I now had. My body was sweating and my arms and legs felt really weak. Slowly my eyes opened and I saw a huge circle burned into the ground around me. Outside of the circle, my friends and Dad were standing guard.

"What do you think you're doing, Rose Jolie Lupin?" Dad bellowed. "You could have set the entire field on fire while you were busy daydreaming."

"Daydreaming? Do you honestly think I was in la-la-land thinking about being on a beach, swimming in the ocean, and getting a tan? I'm not that selfish. He dumped the news of other pieces of soul on us and you didn't think I would try to find them? I'm fucking connected to Voldemort. I'm going to squeeze any fucking information I can out of his head," I screamed as I stood up wobbly.

The circle of wands lowered and the shield I felt around me fell. Nathan and Charlie had concern in their eyes while both Professors (Dumbledore and Snape) looked livid. Sirius seemed to enjoy the show going on. I suspected Molly would have been at my side in a second if I hadn't harped on her previously.

"Ms. Lupin, while it is considerate of you to help in this situation, I believe any further jaunts into Voldemort's memories should stop."

"Oo, Ms. Lupin. I guess you don't agree with what I did."

"You insolent little whelp, that connection goes both ways. He has briefly showed himself through you. The more you push into his head the more he will push back. With his power, he may even be able to take over control," Professor Snape sneered.

"Fine, I'll sit on my bed all day doing jack shit so that he can't see anything if he does decide to visit. Maybe I'll flick through some fashion magazines and gossip rags so he'll be so bored he'll never come back. How does that sound to you, Professor?"

"For the time being, Ms. Lupin, you will be confided to the attic aside from meals. Severus will supply with you some reading material before you will be tested on the material," the Headmaster ordered.

"You're not my father, old man. Dad, are you going to allow him to ground me to my room for wanting to help in this war? Would you rather me stuff this soul back into Harry's head so he's at Voldemort's mercy? At least for the time being, I have my supercharged magic to help me."

"He knows what Voldemort is capable of. You've expanded the attic so it's not that small."

"It's a step up from a fucking prison cell! Next you'll be telling me I need a chaperone to take a shit. Fine, I get that you don't want him to see anything I might see while with everyone so I'll find a place where I'm safe and he won't see anything important. Bye."

I apparated to an island off the coast of Scotland, then to Iceland, then to Greenland before landing back in Canada. I had never seen the coast of Newfoundland before but now that I had, I winked out and headed home. After Mum's death, the cabin and the land it was on had been left to me but until I was of age in the Muggle world, it stayed empty. Unlocking the door without a key was not an issue and I dragged myself up the stairs to my room. I had left a lot behind when I was moved so I wouldn't need anything except for food. That I would deal with later, after I took a nap.


	16. Casa de Lupin

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

Two days passed before I received an owl from the UK. The letter contained a little bit from everyone which was great to see. What wasn't great was the tracking charm on both the letter and the owl. I cancelled the spells before using my magic to alter the location to the North Pole. The nearly pure white owl, Hedwig, according to Harry's blurb, ate the crust off my sandwich before flying up to the rafters to rest.

"I'll leave out some owl treats and water for you, Hedwig. Take as long as you want before you head back. I'll be Floo'ing a letter tomorrow and you can take back the other one."

She hooted at me and I read through what everyone had to say. Kelly was proud at whatever I did to get the adults all riled up. Alisha was having a hard time being around so many people and not accidentally touching them. Simon and Hermione were learning so much from each other and he had taken to reading some of her old books. From the way she wrote, it seems she has a crush on the quiet guy.

Curtis and the twins were creating havoc throughout the house. Ginny missed having me around. Harry and Ron were busy doing nothing, playing wizarding chess and ignoring their homework. According to Ron, they had next week to do it. Sirius only told me to be careful and stay safe.

The longest bits were from Nathan and Charlie. Even though I was home or even if I was able to get this soul out of my head, I still needed to pick one of them to bond to. I had that talk with Charlie but Nathan had been forgotten in the hoopla. They would be the first ones I replied to.

Near the bottom of the long parchment was a note from Dad: _RJ, I'm sorry that you thought you would be a prisoner. I hope you are safe, protected, and not doing anything foolish. Remember about the burnt ground around you in that field. I love you and I wish you would come home. Love, Dad._

Going back was always in the plans but not until I had a bit more to offer. I left the letter on the table and headed upstairs to dress.

Since Canada is quite large, there are two main shopping districts for the wizarding world. One is on the west coast and the other on the east coast. One isn't better than the other; the only reason for two is the clientele. The east coast district is set close to Quebec so it's mainly visited by the French wizards and witches. The west coast is for everyone else. There's little shopping villages here and there throughout the country but if it's anything more than robes or parchment and quills, you wouldn't find it.

Pulling on jeans that had to be shrunk and a T-shirt, I messed up my hair even more to get the bedhead look. The only thing I made sure of was that the scar was covered. True, Harry Potter was known around the world but he wasn't worshipped here like in England. The lightning bolt scar would still grab people's attentions though.

I Floo'd to the west coast district, Robson Quarter in Vancouver and made my way through the back to school crowd to the bookstore Lotsa Paper. Our bookstore is a hidden subsidiary of Chapters so you could also order Muggle books into the store but not the other way around. If you went into Chapters and asked for a book on vampires, you'd be sent to the science fiction section.

Since the old man said it was dark magic, I searched and searched the Dark Arts section. I was about to give up when I noticed that a thin book had been pushed against the back of the shelf, hidden behind the rest. I wiggled it out of its place and read the title _Soul Magic: The Good and The Bad_. That was one book that I came for. I had no idea where to find the others so I tapped a worker on the shoulder.

"What can I do for you?"

It was Jared, the guy who I used as inspiration to change Harry for the club. I smiled and didn't let on that I knew who he was. I bit the corner of my lip before asking my question.

"Do you know of any way for someone to see inside my head? Like my memories and thoughts and stuff?"

"Yeah, I remember one of my teachers saying something about that. I just remember the counter technique to it, Occlumency. That should be over in this area. The actual thing you're looking for will be next to it or even part of the same book."

His dimples appeared as he smiled down at me. I hated that I was so short. I barely came up to his chest. If I was staying like this for awhile, I needed heels.

"Thanks. I'll see what I can find. I might need your help later."

"I'm here until 9pm," he replied, smiling as he left.

I flipped through a few books and ended up taking separate books on Occlumency and Legilimency and a combined book on the history and an overview on the subjects. My next mission would need runes but more advanced runes than I had studied. I trailed up and down the aisles checking out titles. What books I thought would be of use weren't as soon as I opened them up.

"Need some help again?" Jared asked.

"I would just love to accio the book I need but since I don't know the title, the spell is only going to drown me in random books. I'm looking for a book on runes specifically geared towards masking or hiding something."

"An object?"

"No. A sense. A friend of mine has this ability to invoke feelings in a person when her skin is touched. I'm hoping to create a necklace or bracelet that will keep this sense hidden at least until she wants to use it."

"What kind of feelings?"

"Let's say that my cousin didn't want to hear what his dad wanted to do later that night in the bedroom. That's just the tip of the iceberg. Do you know of anything that would help me? I'm sure that I could write the Runes teacher at the school but since the year hasn't started, I'm sure he's still away on holidays."

"I just graduated last year. I thought I knew all of the pretty girls. I guess I must have missed one. There is a basic book on protection runes that might help but I know there's an advanced tome in the back but I'm not sure if my boss will sell it."

"Can you please ask for me? I know Alisha would be ever so grateful. Since this sense kicked in, she hasn't been able to touch anyone."

He grinned wider and hurried off to find his boss. I scanned the basic book Jared found for me and if I worked some of these runes in with something that the advanced book might have, I was certain it would work. I worked my way to the front where I saw Jared go and leaned against one of the floor to ceiling pillars.

"You can look through it to see if it has what you need first. If you do want to buy it, the price is 23 Galleons and 6 Sickles."

"About $250. Not bad. Open it up."

Jared placed it down on the table near us and I carefully opened the heavy cover. It wasn't just on runes but advanced magic in every area known to man and then some that have fallen out of use. This book was a gold mine and the guy wanted to let it go for $250? I would have paid more for it. Barely even searching the Runes section, I closed it and nodded at the hot guy beside me.

He carried it up to the front and had one of the witches ring it all up. I barely glanced at the total and handed over the debit card connected to my Gringotts account. She placed the books into a weightless bag and told me to come back. Jared slipped me a piece of paper.

"Nine. I'm done at 9pm."

I didn't open the note until outside. It was his mobile number which I quickly added into my contacts. I shopped at a few other stores before headed back to the cabin. I sat outside on the deck enjoying the sun while I looked through the advanced Runes section. I jotted down notes as I found passages that could be of help. Even with my magic, I doubt if it cast a strong protection spell on an item, it wouldn't stay without anchoring it to runes.

Aside from a small meal, I spent the night hovering over the books hoping to get Alisha's bracelet finished. Rather than the longer letter I wanted to do, I wrote out a few words and included a couple of portkeys. I sealed it all in a box with the deliverer's name on the front.

"The Leaky Cauldron, London, England."

Since I Floo'd in that day bleeding, Tom had put an alarm on it. He would find the package and make sure it reached where it needed to go. Besides, if Tom contacted Professor Dumbledore saying he had a package from me, the old man would pick it up. Too bad for him, the inner box would only open for Nathan and Charlie. Professor Dumbledore's letter consisted of a blank piece of paper.

It was nearly six hours later before the two guys popped into the cabin. The new wards that I placed around the land nullified any tracking spells or anything else they might have on them showing the others where we were.

"Welcome to Casa de Lupin. If you agree, we will spend the next week and a bit here getting to know each other, finding a way to kill the piece of soul that's lodging inside my head, and maybe even a way to put Humpty Dumpty back together again."

"Humpty Dumpty?" Charlie asked.

"A child's song about an egg who broke apart and needed to be put back together again, like Voldemort. If we can put his soul pieces back into him, then he'll be easier to kill. Now would you like a tour? There isn't much to see inside but we can head out later. Follow me."

The redhead and brunette followed as the grand tour had us going in a large circle on the main floor and then upstairs to the bedrooms. There were three bedrooms originally but I turned the spare room into two rooms and enlarged them so they would each have their own.

"I know the time difference might be weird so take a bit. I'm working on something downstairs so whenever you're hungry for lunch, pop down to the kitchen."

"Lunch? What time is it exactly?" Nathan asked.

"About 11:30. I sent that package around 5 this morning since I was up."

"No wonder it looks like you haven't slept. RJ, don't let this soul thing keep you from sleeping."

"If you saw what I see when I shut my eyes, you'd stay awake too. I've been mixing the Wideye potion and espresso. I doubt the Draught of the Living Dead could knock me out. Besides, I'm nearly finished something for Alisha then I'll worry about Voldemort. Nathan, since we didn't have our talk, we can have it after lunch. Charlie, there's a few acres of land here that I own but if you want, there's a dragon reserve up near Yellowknife."

"Wicked."

I left the guys to do what they needed and headed back to the large kitchen table. One end was set up for eating and I took over the other end with my books and stuff. I've experimented by placing curses on items and then touching them wearing the bracelet. I know it is reverse to what Alisha does but until I had someone else here, it was the best I could do.

"So what's for lunch, even though we finished dinner not even an hour ago?" Nathan joked.

"Stew and fresh bread. If you're not hungry, don't eat. You can help me. You'll be my guinea pig and then we'll spill our secrets. Charlie, we're going to need your help too."

Charlie chuckled and grabbed a slightly warm piece of bread. He leaned against the counter waiting for instructions. Neither would cast the spell I wanted so I would have to do it. I handed the bracelet to Nathan.

"It's so not me, RJ. I don't think pink goes with my skin tone."

"Can it, Nathan. Or I'll go through every spell I know until we find what superpower you got from that storm. Just put on the damn bracelet. Charlie, when I tell you to, I want you to touch Nathan's arm. Got it?"

Both nodded and Nathan did as I asked. I cast a silencing spell around Nathan and then sent a spell similar to a Taser gun at the guy. His body rippled with the electricity voltage. I yelled for Charlie to touch him and when he wasn't twitching either, I stopped the spell. I reversed the Taser spell so Nathan wasn't feeling anything now and then took down the silencing spell.

"What the fuck was that? That fucking hurt."

"But it doesn't now, does it? It was less than 30seconds, less voltage than what we were hit with by that storm. Did you feel anything, Charlie?"

"No. Just skin. No electricity. No static charge either."

"Perfect."

I leaned over and kissed Nathan on the cheek. I snatched the bracelet off his wrist and turned around, planting a kiss on Charlie's cheek. I whistled and Hedwig flew down from the rafters.

"Are you ready, girl? Go hunt one last time and the package will be ready on the table when you get back."

The owl hooted and flew out of the window to hunt down a mouse or a prairie dog. I hopped over to a nearby closet and pulled out a suitcase. I flung it down onto the table and opened it up. I waved my hand and little wrapped gifts flew over from the coffee table by the TV. They arranged themselves in the suitcase as I grabbed other items that I hadn't had time to wrap.

"Ah, RJ? What are you doing?"

"Sending a care package. I just can't send something to Alisha and not send something to everyone else, can I? There are individual items and then group items. I wanted to work on figuring out a way to make electronics work around magic but Alisha's bracelet was priority. Maybe the book will have something. I'll check it out when you're asleep."

I continued to pack up the suitcase and once everything was inside. I sealed it shut, shrunk it, and put a feather-light charm on it. The spells would cancel once someone took it from Hedwig.

"I made a list of places I thought each of you might like to see and stuck it near the Floo. I changed some Galleons into Canadian dollars and set up Gringotts accounts with debit cards for each of you. These cards can be used in both our world and the Muggle world. They'll just see a generic bank card.

"Feel free to come and go as you please. You're not being kept here but you can't bring anyone else back. The return for the Floo is Casa de Lupin and we're the only ones keyed into it. I removed the password after that incident with the Malfoys. Any questions?"

"You're hyper."

"It's an after effect of the potion and the espresso. It'll wear off in half an hour and it'll be smooth sailing until my next dose in 12hours. Ready, Nathan?"

I grabbed Nathan by the hand and took him out to a bench carved out a large tree trunk. I rested my back against one pillowed arm rest and sat facing him. He sat, bending his left knee under him leaving his right leg stretched out.

"You scared the shit out of everyone when you left."

"With everything that has been happening, you would have thought they knew better than to order me around. I was fine with getting to know you and Charlie and having to bond with someone to stabilize my magic. I was fine with wanting to give everyone the chance of a night out, not having to worry about the war, Death Eaters, and that mad man. All I wanted was to cover it up, maybe even remove it since I thought it was a regular old scar.

"But welcome to RJ Lupin's crazy life. Nothing is regular. I felt it as soon I as I started but I couldn't stop. Harry needed a night without it. He needed a night of not being Harry, more than any of us needing a night out. That's why I didn't let you take my hand. I wasn't sure if it would transfer. And then the glove wouldn't come off."

"What do you mean, RJ?"

"The heat from the scar fused the glove to my skin so I had to rip it off and it wouldn't stop bleeding so I had to hold my palm to the hot kettle to seal the wound. I've been thinking that while the soul piece was in me, it wasn't part of me until my hand begun bleeding. That's what allowed it to get inside my head.

"I know I shouldn't have and I know what you're going to say but I went back in. I revisited the memory of Voldemort trying to kill Harry. The killing curse had rebounded and shattered the man's body. A piece of his soul did attach itself to Harry but that's where I stopped before. This time I kept watching."

"Watching? What do you mean?"

"Exactly that, watching. Until Harry's magic could incorporate or protect itself from the soul piece, it was just sitting there gathering information. It was like I was reliving Harry's memories but it was coming from the soul piece. It stopped about a month after Harry was placed with his so called relatives. By then, his magic took what it liked and encased the rest. The soul piece remained hidden until his first year at Hogwarts when it began sensing Voldemort and then it snow balled from there. But getting back onto topic.

"With the Potters dead, the Fidelius charm broke and Sirius somehow knew where they lived. I heard him screaming overtop of Harry's crying as he came into the house. He wiped Harry's forehead and there was blood on his fingers. Blood, Nathan. It might be possible to transfer it," I smiled widely, clapping my hands together.

Nathan bobbed his head a few times before muttering, "You really need to cut back on that espresso."

"With that out of the way, let's focus on us. A week until I have to bond. I know you offered but you didn't understand all that's going on. Are you having any doubts?"

"Well, aside from that crazy killing lunatic in your head, no. RJ, you saved me from Tony. If I can help you with your magic, then I will."

"No sexual innuendo? No sideways glance down my shirt? Where's the real Nathan?"

"He's back in London and sent the good Nathan instead. Although, with how small your body is your tits look huge but kinda fake."

"Gee, thanks, Nathan. Just what every girl wants to hear. There are a few things I want to tell you first to get them out of the way. My dad is a werewolf, I have some of the traits but I don't transform, and I'm still a virgin."

He was silent for a moment. "You did hint at it in the bar on your birthday when you said he was protective like a wolf. I didn't think you meant like a werewolf though. Certain traits could be interesting. You might want to keep that quiet because the Ministry will make you register. A virgin, eh?"

Nathan smiled liked a predator and I bolted. He chased after me as I darted out behind trees and bushes towards the lake. I could hear him behind me so I dove into the water and swam down. I knew he'd see the ripple on the water and I hoped he'd follow me in. When my lungs begun aching with need for air, I swam to the surface scanning the shore for the brunette. He wasn't there.

I started back to shore when I felt hands on my legs pulling me under. I kicked out but Nathan held on. He pulled me down and grabbed onto my waist. We looked at each other briefly before breaking the surface of the water.

"Race you to the other side. Winner gets to ask the loser 3 embarrassing questions. A truth spell will see if answer is right and if it's not 100%, an item of clothing is the penalty."

"I'll answer any and all questions you have but just remember that look my dad had when he found me in the bar with you guys. Imagine if he found out that you got me out of my clothes."

It was too easy to freak Nathan out and distract him while I began swimming. The lake wasn't that big and I was halfway there when he realized what I had done. Sadly with his longer body he was able to catch up and pass me. He touched the other shore and won the bet.

"OK, you won but I keep my clothes on. Grab my arm and I'll take us back to the cabin. I want to change and have some stew."

Nathan held off on the embarrassing questions until I was nearly finished with my lunch. Maybe it was the difference between the English and Canadian but what he considered embarrassing wasn't really embarrassing for me but I answered them anyways.

"Should we play a game or something when Charlie gets back tonight? I know it's hard for you having to get to know us separately but what if we all spent time together, like we did at the club?"

"We can do that here. We could hit Robson Quarter. Just because I have to choose doesn't mean you guys can't have fun. You might hit it off with someone better suited for you."

"But then where would that leave you if we both found someone?"

"It's not like my magic is killing me. The bonding's happening to stabilize it so I can be around people without it flaring up and possibly hurting someone. It would just mean I couldn't go to Hogwarts until I found someone else."

Nathan began yawning and with the time difference his body was telling him that it was time for bed. I kissed him on the cheek and told him to take a short nap. He'd need to readjust for local time. I took up my spot at the table and opened the ancient tome. Since the bracelet was finished, I needed something else to work on. I had already read through the other books I had picked up on Legilimency and Occlumency and practiced the techniques but until I had someone to attack my mind, it was a dead end.


	17. Naughty, Naughty

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

**Note2: Towards the end, it lives up to the chapter title...**

* * *

My fingers flipped through the pages of the tome and as while I tried to find something to work on, my mind wouldn't calm. I barely registered Charlie coming back to the cabin and heading upstairs for a nap. I headed into the kitchen to make myself a glass of iced tea when I was sucked into a scene that was happening back in London.

_"My Lord, the old fool is saying that a half-blood has altered your connection to Potter," Professor Snape said._

_"Ssseverusss, no one but Dumbledore has the power to pull it off. He has done something to the connection. Find out how and as incentive, Crucio!"_

_The professor remained silent as his body wracked with spasms, his hair flailing all over the place. I counted 30seconds before Voldemort lifted the curse and dismissed the professor. With shaking hands, he pulled himself up and bowed to the bastard. After the door closed, another servant crept from the shadows._

_"Wormtail, something not too young but not too old. Brunette," he ordered as he conjured a bed in the nearest corner._

_The stocky man with a silver hand left the room and it was empty except for Voldemort and the presence of me in his head. I doubt he knew that he had pulled me in and since I didn't know how to get out or if this was really going to work, I was going to try._

_**What would Salazar think of what you're doing, Tom? Would he be standing beside you as you kill off all the Muggles and Muggleborns? Do you have any brain cells left? If you kill them off, you kill off wizarding kind.**_

_"Do Not Call Me By That Name! Come out here so I can kill you."_

_**I'm in your head, Tom. If you tried to kill me, you'd just be killing yourself. But that wouldn't work, would it? Not with those soul pieces you hid across the country. Take a look at our history. Look at the numbers of purebloods. They have dwindled over the centuries and not because of intermarriages with Muggles. Because of the interbreeding of purebloods, the genetic material is breaking down. Why do you think most families cannot produce more than one child?**_

_He began cursing the shadows trying to hit me, thinking that I was hiding there. I chuckled and mentally flicked his head with my fingers._

_**I will say one last thing before your next victim comes and you do with her what you've done to so many others. Look to your own family. I know of your hatred and what you did to them. Your mother, uncle, and grandfather were idiots compared to you. You, who is a half-blood. Your level of magic surpasses that of many purebloods and that could be from what you hate.**_

_I visualized his hand coming up and slapping him across the face. I hoped the physical sensation would snap me out of the scene._

"RJ? RJ?" Charlie and Nathan were both yelling.

I was on the floor staring up at them and the ceiling. Nathan smiled down at me but Charlie seemed worried. He offered me a Kleenex.

"Your nose is bleeding," he pointed out.

"Oh. Just a bastard induced vision. I thought Harry said these normally happened when he's asleep."

"I thought so too."

I sat up carefully as I dabbed at the blood coating my upper lip. My head was pounding but since I was pulled in, I knew the Occlumency shields I erected were not strong enough. I would need to work on those further. Nathan held out his hand and pulled me up.

"I heard a crash and came running down. You weren't moving except for your lips. Couldn't hear what you were saying though. I yelled for Charlie but you were coming around."

"I'll be alright. Why don't we eat out and I'll take you to Robson Quarter. I don't want to stay cooped up inside right now."

The boys agreed and headed upstairs to change. I gazed outside through the window in the kitchen, my fingers going up to my necklace to play with the pendant and the bulb. The sky was growing dark with an incoming storm. I shook my head and jogged up to my room to change into something sexy but not too 'I spent forever picking it out'. After a few minutes, I decided on black shorts, a tank top, and a cropped off the shoulder sweater. I lined my eyes in eyeliner, added mascara, and a touch of lip gloss.

"Shoes. Damn Harry and his short body. When this is all over, we're drowning him in nutrient and growth potions. Maybe even start him on them now. I wonder if the tome has something…no I'll deal with Harry's height later. Shoes first. Mum had some cute wedges in her closet."

I dashed into her room and found the wedges I was thinking. As I did up the laces, I looked at the picture of us on her dresser. "Mum, I wish you were here to help me. I could use your words of wisdom when it comes to Nathan or Charlie. And I mean more than who has a cuter ass."

I blew her a kiss and headed downstairs. Both guys were waiting and each had their own way of making me picking them right there. Charlie had the whole bad ass vibe going. His longer red hair and the earring seemed to be played up more but the outfit helped. The black jeans were a tad tighter than the other jeans I've seen him in and the white T-shirt was a nice contrast against his tanned skin.

Nathan was just as laid back as his personality. He was in his usual jeans but now in a printed shirt and a hoodie. The fact that his hair was as tussled and crazy as Harry's could get seemed fitting. I walked over and messed up his hair even more before pulling the hood up over it.

"Did you want to eat Muggle or in Robson Quarter?"

"Are there any places here?" Charlie asked. "Any places you and your mum favoured?"

"A few but I'd rather not. At least not looking like this. I'd order my usual meal and they would know it's me but then they'd start to question why I don't look like RJ. Since they're Muggle restaurants, they wouldn't understand superpowered magic."

"Why don't we try some where new? Since Charlie boy probably doesn't eat Muggle food much and I've never ate non-British Muggle food, it will be new for both of us."

"We'll Floo to Robson Quarter and I'll lead you out to the Muggle world from there. I'll grab my bag and we can go."

I made sure I had what I might need in my bag and we Floo'd to Robson Quarter. Grabbing onto each of their hands, I pulled the boys through the crowd and to the entrance to Vancouver. It led to a little alley off Thurlow Street and I pulled them to where we wanted to go.

"There's a large variety of different types of food but to get some basic food that I think we'd all like, I would suggest Red Robins. Unless you want something more unique. There's Mexican, Italian, Szechuan, sushi, steak. What do two strapping hungry men want?"

"Food."

"Let's go with your first choice. I think we can find something there."

The restaurant was literally feet from where we were standing so we grabbed a table and looked over the menus. Conversation as we ate wasn't as strained as I thought it would be. It was a bit hard since we couldn't mention magic but we were able to work around it. Charlie did stumble over some words and when he was talking about the Weird Sisters (I guess some British music band), I wasn't following but I doubt the people next to us would be either if they were eavesdropping.

"Is there any way we could convince you to come back home earlier?" Charlie asked after dinner while we were waiting for the bill.

"If you can get the old man off my back, yes. Don't get me wrong. I miss Dad, my friends, everyone. I don't like being treated like a child. I should be talked to, we should be able to agree on something together, not being told that I'm being kept locked up in my room with books to read and only let out for meals. Yes, running away wasn't the smartest thing at the time but when he dropped the shit bucket, I freaked. Can you imagine if that was Harry and he didn't have what I have? Part of me thinks that the old man wanted to be in control of when all of this information was revealed. I think Harry would have been going at this blind."

"I'll see if Mum can talk to Albus."

"If a letter needs to get sent, please send it yourself and have Nathan sign it too. I'll write Dad and maybe between the three of you, he'll back off. We still have some time before the stores close so why don't we walk around and take a look? Maybe we'll find something the others might like."

We indulged in our window shopping, stopping every now and then. Nathan tried to drag me into a lingerie store to model some of the underwear for him. Charlie smacked him upside the head but I could see the fantasy playing out in his eyes as well. I smirked, grabbed their arms with my hands and pulled them down to my level. My hot breath tickled their ears. I saw the shudder travel down their bodies as they each reacted.

"Naughty, naughty boys. All I will say is that I haven't worn cotton knickers since I was a kid. It's either silk or lace and any color of the rainbow," I said before letting out a single low moan into their ears.

I looked into their eyes, pulled the corner of my lip in between my teeth, and walked away. Ducking into a nearby alley, I counted down the seconds waiting for them to catch up to me. All it took was 7seconds before they were both there. Both were breathing hard and it wasn't because they had to run to find me. Charlie and Nathan were holding back from attacking me.

"No sex and if you can't handle the fact that I'll be kissing the both of you, you can jump into the lake when we get back."

Nathan looked to Charlie and shrugged his shoulders. The redhead didn't seem to mind either and after a silent word between the two, Nathan cupped a hand to my cheek and kissed me. His lips were soft and full against mine. I felt his tongue lightly brushing against my lower lip so I drew it in. Nathan had pulled me away from the wall so when I felt Charlie against my back, I gasped and felt Nathan smile into the kiss. Charlie's lips laid faint little kisses along my neck and down my shoulder. I brought up one hand and ran my fingers through Charlie's hair. Nathan broke the kiss as Charlie bit into the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

"Fuck! Grab on, we're going back to the cabin."

I apparated us to the cabin and in the haze of the kiss, the pleasure/pain of the bite, and the apparating magic I swayed. Luckily I had 2 wizards holding me up.

"RJ, are you OK?"

"Better than OK," I answered before I planted my lips onto Charlie's.

Alternating the kisses between Charlie and Nathan was exhilarating. Since the style of kisses changed, I can't say that Charlie's kisses were always gentle and caring. Sometimes his kisses were the hardest, most brutal but exactly what you needed type. Nathan's kisses could change within the same kiss. It would start off frantic like it was going to be the last kiss that you were going to have and then become the sweetest kiss ever. Most often while I was kissing one guy, the other was kissing my neck, shoulders, or even stomach.

Don't ask me how but I ended up losing my sweater along the way and during one of my kisses with Charlie, I felt Nathan kissing my stomach, his tongue dipping into my belly button. It added to the pool of heat that was building in my lower stomach and maybe if there had only been one of them, then maybe he would have been invited upstairs.

"We have to stop. Merlin, I don't want to but we have to," Nathan gasped as I tugged on his lip with my teeth.

Charlie glanced up from his kneeling position. I looked down and noticed that he had popped open my shorts and was about to slip them off. I swatted his hands away and did up the button. I stepped back from the guys and tried not to look at the impressive erections that were tenting their jeans.

"Yes. Time to sleep and after breakfast, we'll do a bit more one on one. Talking, not this making out. Since we didn't get to Robson Quarter, we can go tomorrow afternoon. G'night."

Charlie and Nathan said goodnight and headed upstairs. I dropped down onto the couch and tried to understand what happened. If Nathan hadn't said anything, would I have noticed Charlie taking my shorts off? I know I said no sex but would I have allowed other things to happen? My mind began to fill in what those other things could have been.

"Enough. I can have dirty dreams later. Where's my notebook? OK, there's magic and electronics; Harry's stunted health because of his relatives; my Occlumency shields; finding those other soul pieces; and my bonding. Now what to focus on?"

I made myself an espresso which I used to wash down the Wideye potion. I took the notebook, the tome, and a blanket outside. Setting up on the other side of the cabin from the bedrooms, I stretched out on my stomach deciding which of the easier ones to focus on. My eyes went back and forth over the list and since I couldn't decide, I went with the best deciding factor: eeny meeny miny moe. Harry's stunted health was chosen.

Flipping open the tome, I found a section on med-wizardry. It wasn't all just potions and spells for healing but actual tips and recommendations on healthy living. Some of the information was outdated but was still good to know. A few of the potions would have put a smile onto Mum's face if she was here with me.

**While it is not often, there have been cases of wizards or witches who have grown into smaller versions of who they would have become. It may have been due to numerous reasons why this may have happened and while it is not this author's place to comment on these reasons (if it's because of a person I hope they get something reasonable in return), there are ways to counteract the damages done to the body.**

**Depending on the age of the wizard or witch, the amount of potion will need to be adjusted. A heed of warning: the pain will be much like Skele-Gro but over the entire body.* The body is stretching to the rightful height it should be for the person's age and from there it will continue to grow until the final height has been reached.**

**Now if the person is also underweight, a double strength nutrient potion should be taken with each meal. Once the recommended weight is met, the nutrient potion is then tapered down over the next week to allow the body to equalize. The wizard or witch may wish to continue taking a low dose nutrient potion, similar to a Muggle multi-vitamin.**

The potions were listed and I read through the steps and ingredients. Both didn't seem too hard but I wouldn't trust myself with these potions. If Harry was willing to take these potions, even though he acted like a prick, I wouldn't trust anyone except for Professor Snape. I had noticed the asterisk so I looked for the twin asterisk and found it under the recipe.

***As stated, the pain will radiate over the entire body and no pain potion will be able to block it out. It will only last a few hours though.**

Now that's a kick in the pants. I closed the tome, rolled over, and used it as a pillow while I stared up at the stars. Going through the constellations twice, I knew my mind was made up.


	18. Make You Bleed

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

While I loved being back in my cabin, I needed to be back in London. I'll have the boys draft a letter to the old man in the morning before we hit Robson Quarter. Then we'll head back. Right now, I was going to work a bit on the soul pieces.

I sent the tome back to the cabin and transfigured the blanket into a floating raft. I charmed it to be flame retardant but didn't know if it would stand up to Voldemort induced fire. I went out into the middle of the lake and calmed myself. The last time I went back in it had been simply to watch and look from Harry's piece. That hadn't caused any kind of back lash. This was going to be like the field in London. I quickly erected a shield around me and doubled it before diving in.

I had to see some things I wish I hadn't but I saw two other items that Voldemort used to store his soul pieces, a locket and a ring. I pushed myself out of the memories to see that the raft was holding up but the lake immediately around me under the shield was boiling and any fish caught within the shield was cooked.

"So that's six. He said 7, damn it. That's OK. I know where the others are. The cup is going to be a bitch to get to. Gringotts bank is tougher to rob than Fort Knox. The locket is fine for now. The ring and the tiara should be grabbed. Wonder if the old man would mind if I popped into Hogwarts for a minute?"

I apparated to shore and headed into the cabin. I left a note on the table just in case I wasn't back before the guys woke up. Taking the same route I took to get back to Canada, I made my way to Britain. I found myself in Hogsmeade and as the sun was inching itself into the sky, I headed towards the castle. Having the grounds to myself was great but it will be nice to be a student here in September.

Catching sight of Professor McGonagall I made a run for it. The main doors opened and I headed inside. I kept my fingers in contact with the wall or a bannister and the magic of the school led me to where I needed to go. It was as if the school knew she had a piece of Voldemort buried in her and wanted him out. A door appeared in what was once a blank wall and I entered.

The soul piece that was in me led me to the soul piece tied to the tiara. I had barely touched it with the tip of my finger and it burned. What surprised me more was that I liked the feeling. I was becoming more like him with touching the tiara so I needed something. I found a yellow drawstring tote and dumped the tiara inside. As I headed to the exit, I noticed some empty jars and I was struck with an idea.

The door closed behind me as my wedges hit the floor under my feet. I made it to the 2nd floor bathroom where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was and tried my hand at Parseltongue. Rather than just the basic 'open' command, I told Voldemort to kiss my ass. I giggled at my little joke as I slid down the open pipe. The sight of the giant snake shocked me. A 12year old boy going up against this thing and no adult had any clue? That was utter bullshit.

I snapped off as many fangs as I could and filled the jars. I eyed the basilisk and then my tote. I patted the snake and began slicing away the skin. I took all that I could without having to turn the snake and then expanded the bag before pushing the skin inside. At least 25 battle robes could be made from the basilisk skin and what was left could be sold for potion ingredients.

I dashed off school grounds and headed for the ring. Branches of the trees surrounding the rundown house kept hitting me in the face even if I ducked so I almost believed they had been spelled. I approached the house carefully and pushed opened the door. It creaked but no other noise filled the house. It was empty. My head began thumping, almost in a pattern. The tote vibrated in the same pattern with each step and my body slammed into a wall once I reached the right spot. I pulled up the floor board, pulled out the box, and dumped it into the tote. I ran outside as quickly as I could and apparated to the nearest place I could think, the park across from Grimmauld Place.

I dropped the bag and backed away from it. I knew they were keeping an eye on magic in the area so I sent off a mild spell. I collapsed into a heap on the grass and waited for them. It wasn't long before I was bound in rope by Moody. I looked up at him and then over at pink haired Auror.

"Wotcher, Tonks. Tell Dad I'll be coming back later today with the guys. They'll be sending a letter first with some rules for the old man. Tell him that bag needs to sealed off, no one touches it, it better be how I left it. If anyone, i.e. Fred & George, touch or take anything from the bag, the anatomy that makes them male will be removed without painkillers. Got it?"

"I'll let everyone know."

"Perfect."

I dissolved the ropes around me, backed away from the bag and the Aurors before apparating. Seeing my cabin mere steps ahead of me put a smile on my face. I didn't make it that far before magical exhaustion and a vision consumed me.

_A group of Death Eaters were standing in a large circle surrounding Voldemort. Each were dressed in their robes and masks ready for the command he was about to give._

_"Tomorrow we will show the Muggles how inferior they are. Three teams will hit three towns and blood will run. I want a handful of survivors to be brought back for torture and games but the rest must die. I want Dumbledore to see that he can't protect everyone."_

_"Which towns, My Lord?"_

_"Godric's Hollow, Little Whinging, and Ottery St Catchpole. They may be small but these towns hold significance to Potter and his band of miscreants. That blood traitor family, the Weasleys, live outside of Ottery St Catchpole. They are to be attacked first. That girl Ginerva isn't to be killed but brought back here to me."_

_The tone of his voice was chilling and disgusting. The images floating through his head were even worse. _

_**Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. Shouldn't you try taking something of your own species to bed rather than traumatizing a little girl? Ginny hasn't done anything to you, in fact you were the one who possessed her through your diary in her 1**__**st**__** year at Hogwarts. Now she remembers that year as being the one who sent a giant snake after her friends and nearly causing Hogwarts to close.**_

_"Everyone out!"_

_The Death Eaters quickly vacated the room and Voldemort whipped out his wand. I chuckled and mentally slapped him upside the head._

_**Didn't I tell you that you can't hurt me with your wand? Start firing hexes, curses, whatever. I'm just going to start singing. 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall. 99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall.**_

_"What are you doing?" he screeched._

_**You need to break the connection. I don't have the energy tonight. It's either this song or other annoying Muggle songs. Would you rather Kumbaya? Kumbaya, My Lord, Kumbaya. Kumbaya, my Lord, Kumbaya.**_

_"Enough."_

_I could feel pressure building inside his head as he was trying to sever the connection or build Occlumency shields. He tried for several minutes but it wasn't working. Voldemort was becoming more and more angry with each passing minute. He let out a loud growl before slapping himself hard across the cheek._

My eyes blinked open a few times and I rolled myself over onto my back. My head was throbbing from the vision and while a pain potion would be great, I had no motivation to move. But if I didn't move and one of the guys found me, they'd be all worried and I wouldn't hear the end of it. With a groan, I pushed myself up and into the house. I accio'd a pain potion and drank back the contents.

Sitting at the table, I rubbed my temples waiting for the pain to dissipate. Why was this all so complicated and so frustrating? I crumpled up the note I left and picked up one of the smaller books on the table. I began rereading about Occlumency.

"You didn't sleep again, did you?" Charlie asked as he came down in the morning.

"I did close my eyes for a short bit but you kinda have to do that when you're apparating. You'll need to write that letter ASAP since we'll be going back this afternoon. I promised a trip to Robson Quarter so once we're done there, we'll pack and go back to London."

"RJ, what happened last night?" he asked, stepping closer.

"Just got to thinking and I picked up some of those soul pieces. I dropped them off back at Grimmauld Place. I'm going to get changed."

I kissed Charlie before heading to my room. I leaned against the closed door for a moment before heading towards my closet. I found a black sundress that would fit with an alteration spell and a belt that an old Muggle friend had given me years ago. It felt fitting to wear it since it had skulls and crossbones on it. I grabbed the clothes and a towel before dashing across the hall to the bathroom for a shower.

Nathan was already downstairs waiting to go when I made my way down. I smiled and stepped up to them. I had worn the wedges again so I was closer to their heights. I gave them each a good morning kiss with Nathan pulling me close to his body, almost as if he didn't want to let me go.

"You had another vision, didn't you?" he whispered, as he kissed my neck.

I didn't get a chance to answer before Charlie pulled me free to show me the letter they had drafted as I showered. I glanced through it and nodded before tossing it into a pop bottle and sealing the lid back on. Both boys watched as I spelled the old man's name onto the outside.

"Tom's Floo at the Leaky Cauldron won't recognize a letter if I send it through. This way there's weight to it and Tom will see it as a letter but with Professor Dumbledore's name on it, an important letter at that."

I sent on the letter ahead before the three of us headed to Robson Quarter. We stopped for some cinnamon buns and then walked around. I made sure they visited Lotsa Paper and a few of the other Canadian owned wizarding stores. I picked up some new clothes to fit this new body since I wasn't sure exactly how long I'd be in it, especially if the bonding would have to be pushed back because of the soul piece inside of me. I bought 2 pairs of heeled boots, another pair of wedges, and a pair of 3inch Mary Janes.

While the guys weren't always beside me, I kept an eye out for them. I would notice the groups of girls who gossiped or approached them but after some minor flirting they'd be kind in letting them down. I had to bite my tongue when Brittany, the so called queen bee at my old school, slinked up to Charlie and draped herself all over him. This was going to be great to see and be part of.

"I've watched as you've turned down tons of girls. That must be because you saw me and was waiting to come over to talk."

"I'd only come over to ask for directions. It seems I've lost my girlfriend."

"You haven't lost her. I'm right here," Brittany said, wrapping her arms around his neck, getting quite close to kissing him.

"You don't even compare to her. Wouldn't that be right, hun?"

"Get your slut arms off my guy or be prepared to lose them," I hissed.

She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and glared down at me. Even in my heels, Brittany was taller than me by a couple of inches. She looked between me and Charlie and actually laughed.

"That's your girlfriend? She looks like she's 12."

"Oh, I'm legal but from what I heard you weren't. Didn't your parents threaten to sue the school and the boy's parents?"

I knew I hit below the belt when Brittany's own friends backed away. Charlie was stealing glances between me and the girl while Nathan was pushing through the crowd to get to us. I caught the redhead's eyes and ticked my head in his oncoming direction. Brittany dropped her arms from Charlie and stepped towards me.

"What do you know about it, bitch?"

"Naturally everything since that's how the gossip mill works. We'll just leave it since you've left my boyfriend alone."

"Oh, I've left him alone. Now it's you and me."

"Ah, I'm not gay. Sure, I might do 2 guys at once but I don't do girls."

I ducked the punch she threw but caught the fingernails across my cheek when I came back up. She sneered at me as I clasped my bleeding cheek. I looked down at my fingertips before smirking at the blond.

_"You stupid fucking bitch. I would love to watch you bleed. I bet you'd be screaming in mercy after one cut,"_ I hissed in Parseltongue as I dove for her.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away from the girl.

"Like I said, you're not even a match for her. I just don't want to see a semi pretty face beaten to a bloody pulp. Thanks for grabbing her, Nathan. Let's head back."

Nathan dragged me a few steps backwards before I hissed out a spell and a conjured snake appeared on the road before the girl. I smirked as the crowd went chaotic. Charlie looked back over his shoulder and shook his head. We made it to the apparition point and headed back to the cabin.

"Explain what the bloody hell that was about," Charlie yelled, as he threw down the shopping bags.

I heard one of the gifts I bought break and I rounded on him. My magic was pulsating in the air around me. I levitated the bags off the floor and up to my room. I would repair the damage once I had the chance.

"That was the snow globe I bought for Ginny. Back at Robson Quarter? That was Brittany and her holier-than-thou shit. I knew you'd drag me in and thought it would be a great laugh but then she took it too far. The story is true with it being our 2nd year and the boy in his 7th year. Brittany matured a lot sooner than most of the other girls so she didn't quite look 12 and halfway through the year, the boy took notice of her…."

"Not that. The Parseltongue and the leaping at her."

"Oh, I was going to make her bleed. I was thinking of doing her opposite cheek so that way she balanced my injuries."

"You were thinking of something worse. Your eyes were beginning to change colors," Nathan said. "I was still pushing through the crowd but when I saw the flicker in your eyes, I elbowed them out of the way to get to you."

I dropped into a heap on the floor. My magic pulled back into me, almost in a comforting way. Charlie sat down beside me and took me into his arms.

"We should pack and head back to London. Maybe having friends and family around will be good. Why don't you stay down here and Nathan and I will take care of your things upstairs?"

"Fine but fix the snow globe. Otherwise you'll be telling Ginny why she didn't receive anything while everyone else did."

I watched as the guys headed upstairs before I quickly summoned anything that I wanted to take from the main floor of the cabin. There wouldn't be much time left in the day once we arrived back in London so other than going out and having some fun, we couldn't work on 'Operation Gringotts'. I doubt Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the others will actually contribute on how to rob the bank. The twins might actually have some good ideas. Sadly to say, I need the mind of a criminal and what criminals I have are petty criminals and Muggle criminals.

"Life to RJ. What has taken your mind away this time?" Nathan asked as he snapped his fingers in front of me.

"I need to rob a bank."

"What the bloody hell for?"

"A soul piece."

"It's in Gringotts," he realized. "You'd have to be mad trying to rob from Gringotts. Goblins are not a kind sort, they won't let you go with a slap on the wrist."

"Anything is possible. Besides, I won't be alone exactly," I smiled at the brunette.

Charlie came down levitating the bags and I added in the few books and the ancient tome to my bag. Once everything was all ready to go and the cabin was all settled, I created the international portkey to take all of us to the park across from Grimmauld Place. I took one last glance around the cabin and activated the plastic cup.


	19. Shag'em

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

**Note2: Warning of frottage later in chapter...**

* * *

We appeared in the park during a downpour. The boys took off towards the townhouse but I turned my head up towards clouds and let the rain drench me. I could hear my name being called but I ignored it. I opened my arms and twirled like I did when I was a little girl.

"RJ! RJ! You're getting wet. Come into the house."

I stopped twirling and saw Dad. He was standing a few feet from me, shielded by a charm allowing the raindrops to bounce off of him. He was wearing some of the new clothes I bought him. I smiled and jumped into his arms. I hugged him as hard as I could and he would have too but I knew he was worried about hurting me with his pumped up werewolf strength.

"He received the letter from Tom and understood what we'd like to happen, right?"

"Albus hasn't mentioned the letter to us aside that you'd be coming back but Tonks said the same when she showed up with that bag of yours. Come inside before you get sick."

Dad began pulling me towards Grimmauld Place when my mobile rang. I dug it out of my bag and flipped it open.

"Hello."

"I was told to call this number if I ever had trouble…ah…with my parents. Well, with my dad more than my mum. She was the one who told me to call. I'm looking for RJ."

"I'm her. Dudley, where are you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm at the Royal Surrey County Hospital. He…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll be right there."

I snapped my mobile shut and continued into the townhouse. Dad followed me in but I didn't allow him a chance to talk before I was doing a pig call.

"Here, Auror Auror. Here, Auror Auror."

"Did you go completely barmy while you were gone, RJ?" Ron asked as he came down the stairs with Kelly, Curtis, and Ginny.

"Something different than yelling TONKS! or KINGSLEY!"

The extra yelling attracted more attention, especially from Molly who started lecturing me but I turned her out when Kingsley popped up from the basement.

"I need you to head to Privet Drive and arrest Vernon Dursley."

"What? Why? I never have to go back there again and he apologized after you did that mind trick on him," Harry said.

"He put your cousin in the hospital. An adult will need to come with me. We'll bring him back here to be healed. See if there's potions lying around or maybe Hermione can start on brewing some basic potions. Once that piece of lard is in jail and your aunt has vowed not to take him back, then Dudley can leave."

Kingsley left to arrest the disgusting man and Dad accompanied me to the hospital. I used Goggle on my mobile to get an address so we could apparate nearby. We headed into the A&E and found Dudley still waiting to be seen by the doctor. I sat down beside him while Dad went to talk with the hospital staff.

"Don't freak out but it's me, RJ. I'm just a girly Harry. Dad's taking care of your paper work. We're taking you somewhere to be treated and then possibly home to your mum."

I dug into my bag and found a napkin to wipe at the blood on his forehead. Sure, Dudley was huge, both tall and muscular with some fat around his stomach, but he wouldn't be a match compared to Vernon. I could still see the slight shakes in his hands from the Dementor exposure.

"What happened?"

"Since you left, Dad took time off work and has been watching me. I've kept to bed since my body is still weak from the attack Harry saved me from. During the night when he's been asleep, I wake up sometimes to see things in the air. Nothing big and they usually go back to where they were.

"A couple hours ago, Dad caught me. I had my mobile, boxing gloves, and a trophy in the air when he opened the door. He wasn't pleased."

"We're ready, RJ," Dad said as he came over from the desk area.

I helped Dudley stand up and Dad took his uninjured arm in support. Being so small I couldn't help them much but as soon as we were away from prying eyes, I cast a numbing charm over the boy so it wouldn't hurt as much as we apparated. Dad took him to the park and I could see the question in his amber eyes.

"We don't need it. Just hold onto him. Dudley, keep your eyes closed. It's kinda a secret place where we are and while I know you won't tell anyone, I'm already going to be in heaps of shit for bringing you here."

We got Dudley into Grimmauld Place and as soon as the door closed, he was able to open his eyes. Brown eyes met eyes of numerous others since everyone was there to meet him. I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration.

"You have Harry's scar," he gasped.

"I was jealous so I charmed one when I decided I wanted to be a female Harry. Let's get you healed. And here I was expecting to come back and have nothing to do until tomorrow morning when I start planning my bank robbery."

"Bank robbery? RJ, what's going on?" Dad asked.

"Tomorrow. Tonight is about Dudley."

Dad helped Dudley up to the drawing room where Hermione gave him a healing potion that she found and Molly cast several spells that she knew. Being a mother with 7 children certain medical spells were a must. Dudley continued on with what happened after Vernon entered his room and that he'd like to stay for a day before going back to Little Whinging. The adults left and the rest of us spread out over the couches and the floors.

"I take it you went back home," Kelly said.

"Yeah. Spent time at the cabin, shopped, got hit on, did some awesome magic, and would have had a chick fight if Nathan hadn't pulled me off of her."

Curtis was the first to turn to his friend and stared at him in shock.

"It wouldn't have been a regular chick fight. She was hissing in Parseltongue and then conjured a snake at the girl."

"Thank you for the bracelet. It's great not having to worry," Alisha said.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't shag my dad and we're even."

"Our door is always open for a beautiful woman such as yourself," Fred and George said in sync.

Alisha looked back and forth between the twins and smiled. She didn't say no but neither did she say yes. They were practically drooling in their seats. I listened while the rest talked but I could tell they were beginning to get tired, at least the younger ones. If I could have snuck the Muggles out to the club, I would have done it but Charlie and Nathan should be heading to bed soon so their bodies weren't all wacky again.

"Before everyone heads to bed, let me grab your little gifts. Dudley, you can stay in my bed and I'll let your mum know where you are."

I found my bag of gifts near my bed and pulled out the ancient tome. I shrunk it and stuck it in my messenger bag. I transfigured some clothes for Dudley to change into and left them on the bed before heading back to the drawing room. I handed out the little gifts and everyone loved them.

"You Canadians have some weird things."

"That's not weird. It's food, just Canadian food. It's something different to try. Maybe you'll actually take a second to taste it and not inhale it. Remember, Ron, when I had you nearly choking when I told you I was Dad's daughter."

Slowly they all started heading up to the attic to bed. Harry offered to show Dudley where the bathroom was and the portly teen thanked me for the help before leaving the drawing room. Charlie pulled me into his arms for a kiss before heading to his room.

"You like him."

I turned around and spotted Kelly standing in the hallway.

"I like them both. I have a week to decide but I don't know how I'm going to decide."

"Shag'em. Pick the better shag."

"Is sex your answer to everything?" I laughed.

"Sometimes, it's the only answer. Nathan's been a twat since I met him but he hasn't been as bad since you turned up and I've seen how he looks at you. Charlie's a good fit bloke. If that kiss is anything, the shagging must be incredible," she replied, curling her brown hair around her hand.

"RJ, before you run off to do your nightly espresso and Wideye potion," Nathan called, running down the stairs in low hung sleep pants and a T-shirts.

He swept me into his arms, pulled me close and covered my lips with his. His tongue dragged across my lower lip before begging for entrance. I drew it in with my own tongue and I wrapped my arms around his head. Nathan's body pushed mine up against the wall and as his hands travelled down my sides, I tangled my fingers into his curls.

We didn't hear Kelly say goodnight or her heading upstairs. It was just the two of us. Eventually Nathan and I had to part so we could breathe but it didn't last long before Nathan attached his lips to my neck. As he suckled on my neck, he pushed his body into mine so I could feel the response the closeness was doing to it.

"You have no idea what you do to me, RJ."

"It's quite obvious, Nathan. The idea of my body flush against yours is turning you on," I breathed into his ear before pushing up with my toes so I could hop up to wrap my legs around his waist. "Take me into the drawing room. Take me, up against the wall with clothes on and then get some sleep."

Nathan was quick into getting us in the room and spelling the door closed. I silenced the room in case either of us needed to moan or scream out. I dropped my bag to the floor and urged Nathan to continue. I drew his earlobe into my mouth and whispered dirty encouraging words into his ear as he rutted against me. The fluttering in my stomach was speeding up, the knot getting tighter. I ran my hand down his chest, making sure to flick his nipples causing him to moan.

"Fuck," I moaned as I lowered my hand even more.

My hand was in the perfect position to touch Nathan but also to aid in my orgasm which was building with each movement from the wizard. I kissed him and after whispering one word into his ear, he was grunting out his completion. The sight before me was enough to push me over the edge.

"That was spectacular."

"Even better without clothes," he said.

"I'm sure but that's not happening yet," I answered, casting a spell to clean ourselves up. "Now off to bed. I have projects to work on."

I watched as Nathan headed off to the attic and once I knew he was out of sight, I made my way to Charlie's room. I lightly knocked on the door and waited. He answered but dressed only in white briefs. I bit my lip to keep the moan from escaping but I don't think I was quick enough. Charlie pulled me inside and kissed me.

"Sex but clothes on," I gasped as Charlie nipped at my neck.

He backed me up to his bed and I remembered to cast the silencing spell. Charlie was quick on removing my sundress, leaving me in my bra and underwear.

"Blue silk. You were right."

Charlie lavished my body with kisses beginning with my toes and working his way up. His fingers ghosted over the highly sensitive areas of my inner thighs, sending tingles to the juncture between my legs. He smiled down at me when he saw that it made me quiver. His large hands grabbed onto my hips but then ran down to my knees. He pushed them back towards my chest before hooking them over his shoulders.

"It would work better without the clothes."

I pulled him in for a kiss while I pushed myself up into his tented briefs. He exhaled sharply before he began thrusting into me. I didn't even have a chance before Charlie had his hand down near my underwear to help me reach my peak.

"I would love to reach inside and feel you but I'll wait," he groaned.

His rocking was speeding up so I knew he was nearing his climax. I tossed back my head and silently let out a scream when he began teasing me. My hands dug into the sheets and I felt the coil in my stomach getting ready to snap.

"Merlin, Oh, Merlin," I gasped.

Charlie furiously kissed me as we both peaked nearly at the same time. The redhead rolled off of me to the side to catch his breath. I slowed my heart and knew that if I could have slept, it would have been a great night sleep. I turned to my side and gazed at the man.

"Brilliant. You should sleep after that."

Charlie kissed me once more before allowing me up from the bed. I cleaned us both up and I pulled on the sundress. He was dead to the world before I was out the door. Heading back to the drawing room, I grabbed my messenger bag. No one was in the kitchen so I left a short note and headed outside to apparate to Privet Drive. I needed to talk to Petunia.


	20. Attacks and Spells

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

**Note2: I'll try to keep updating regularly but the exam that can make or break my job is in 2weeks and I need to study...wish me luck!**

* * *

Even though it was late, the lights were on and the woman answered the door after I knocked. I pushed past her and went into the front room.

"Dudley is resting and will be back tomorrow night. I don't know what is going to happen but I'm sure it'll happen quickly. He said that you've been alright since I told you about his abilities and I hope it stays that way but the same rule applies even if it's verbal abuse.

"If Vernon is let out for some reason, you'll have a choice to make, Petunia. Either your husband or your son. Dudley has magic and it can't be beaten out of a person."

"What do you expect me to do? I have nothing without Vernon," she replied.

"You'll have your son. It will be easier to find a job and arrange alimony than it is to have your heart break over losing your son."

"A job? I haven't worked since before Dudley was born," she scoffed as she sat on the couch.

"What kind of job?"

"I worked at a museum in London. I have a First Degree in History of Art from University College London."

"Then that's where we would start looking or we could find something else. Take the night and rest. Dudley will be back tomorrow and we'll be told about what's going on with Vernon."

I left Petunia in the house while I walked down the street until I found that park Harry was sitting in when I first met him. Taking a seat on the swing, I worked myself up until I was at a decent speed and let the tension roll off my shoulders. As I felt the last little bit leave my body, I took one last arc and jumped from the swing. Tucking my arms around my bag, I apparated in the air and landed in the park across from the townhouse.

Digging in my bag, I found the vial of Wideye potion and held onto it as I entered the building. Rather than heading up, I went down to the kitchen to see if there was any coffee in the house or if I was going to need to find a Muggle café for my espresso hit.

"RJ, what are you still doing up?" Sirius asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Right now, I'm walking, talking, and about to look for coffee. I was talking to Petunia Dursley and before that, making out with Nathan and Charlie. After having my coffee and potion, I'll be figuring out how to merge electronics and magic since I can't work on my Occlumency shields alone. That is unless you're a Legilimens and want to pry into the head of a 16year old girl."

"With the way you're talking, should you really be having coffee?"

"Yes. So is there any coffee here or do I have to go Muggle?"

"You'll have to go Muggle and I can't go Legilimency. Snivellus can."

"Who?"

"Snape."

"Ah. Then why didn't you say so?"

"I did," he whined.

"No you didn't. You said some made up name that shows how petty of a child you are. Yes, that's right, a child. You tormented Professor Snape as much as Dudley tormented Harry. You may have done it with magic while Dudley did it with his fists but you both are the same. You're bullies. The only difference is that Dudley is learning and you're still doing it at nearly 40. I'd say grow up but it's obviously too late. Goodnight, Sirius."

I exited the kitchen and headed up the stairs. Professor Snape stepped out of the shadows near the top of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest. His dark hair hanging loose and not at all greasy compared to the other times I've seen him.

"I do not require your meddling in handling Black, Lupin," he growled.

"Of course not, Professor. I was only telling Sirius as I see it. Is it true that you know Legilimency and Occlumency? I've read and have worked on creating shields for when I'm pulled into a vision. Fuck, the vision. With what's been happening with Dudley, I nearly forgot about the attacks. Shit.

"You weren't at the meeting Tommy held this morning about the attacks, were you? Of course not because then the adults would be planning and the teens would be figuring out ways to help out. The twins especially would select some wonderful gizmo they created and set it loose on the Death Eaters."

"What are you going on about, Lupin?"

"Tommy plans on attacking 3 places that Harry knows tomorrow: Godric's Hollow, Little Whinging, and Ottery St Catchpole. I don't know when but knowing him, he'll want it at a time for the most casualties so I'd say in the evening as people are coming home from work. I should have sent a letter as soon as I got out of it. I should have…"

A white Patronus flew through the wall and floated in front of Professor Snape and I. It resembled a cat and a deep voice resonated out of the mist.

"Godric's Hollow is under attack."

"FUCK!" I screamed.

I banished my bag up to the attic and cast a spell to wake only the adults. I summoned the small padded box of Wideye potion from my travel bag and caught it. There were only 5 vials left before I had to make another batch but between the adults who were there, it should stretch.

"You know what this is. Give them out. I've got mine. Tommy wanted Ginny and is going to be really mad since she isn't there. I'm heading to the Burrow first and then on to the town. Someone will need to get Harry's aunt out quick."

I popped the vial lid as I strode down the hallway. Professor Snape grabbed my arm before I had a chance to drink the potion.

"What do you think you're doing, Lupin?"

"I'm hoping to add wards around the Burrow so that there's somewhere for the Weasleys to live after all this. Then to save some people since it's my fault that I didn't remember to let you know what the madman had planned."

I pulled my arm from his hand, his nails scratching my skin. I tossed back the potion as he watched and handed over the empty vial. Taking off in a jog, I cleared the front door and apparated once I hit the sidewalk. Even though I hadn't been to the Burrow, in the time that I had spent with the Weasleys they had described their odd home perfectly. Appearing at the edge of the wards, I carefully touched them with my fingers and when I wasn't shocked or attacked, I stepped through.

"Let's hope that no one finds out about this or else I'll be lectured to death."

Picking up a rock from the ground near my foot, I transfigured it into a sharp knife and sliced my hand. Recalling a passage that I read from the ancient tome, I laid my hand on the wards and chanted in Latin. It wasn't a spell that drew on my supercharged magic, just a spell that tied the wards surrounding the Burrow to my blood. True, Blood magic is considered Dark magic but it is similar to what they say Lily did to give protection to Harry from Voldemort and this way the Burrow would remain standing.

I finished the chant and watched as the wards flared red around the entire property. The spell could be removed or altered at any time but until the war was over, I doubt that would be happening. Lowering my hand to wipe on my dress, another Patronus animal appeared beside me.

"The Lovegoods need help. Two hills over in a house that looks like a chess rook."

I glanced around the area and stepped over the boundary. I pictured a rook and hills before apparating. When I landed, I had to quickly roll to avoid being hit by a spell.

"Calm before the storm. Yo, Death Eaters. You have the wrong house. The Weasleys don't live here. I doubt the girl with blond hair can be Ginny Weasley," I yelled as I sent back a hex.

Two Death Eaters turned and focused their attention on me. The spells, curses, and hexes they were casting were not powerful at all, as if the casters were young and inexperienced. I caught one with rope and hogtied them. Snatching the wand from their fingers, I focused on the other Death Eater. Mr. Lovegood was standing his own against the last 2 Death Eaters. My hand burned from the cut and I knew the Burrow was under attack.

A smirk lit up my face and the Death Eater in front of me took a step back. I shook my head and waved a finger at him, knocking him out. Using the wand in my hand, I cast a Stupefy at the remaining Death Eater puppets. Mr. Lovegood was quick to tie up the bodies before calling to his daughter.

"If you wish, I can take you somewhere safe."

"We won't leave our home."

"The Nargles turned you into a girl, Harry," the petite girl said, twirling around in her bare feet.

"I'm RJ. I'll take them then. The town is under attack but we should have it cleared up soon."

"Thank you. You should see a healer for your hand."

"Oh, I will eventually."

I removed my belt and turned it into a portkey. I took them back to the field where I burned that circle when I first ventured into Voldemort's head. I doubled up on the Stupefy spell and added a sticking charm so they couldn't move from the spot I put them in. I added a Notice Me Not charm before heading back to the Burrow.

That battle was one that I didn't escape uninjured from. Even though the house was protected, the Death Eaters were not giving up and when I appeared, the few who were there began attacking me. They must have thought it would be easy since it was 3 on 1 but they were surprised. I was holding back and had managed to snag two but as the second fell, the last Death Eater apparated away. I cursed before taking my hostages to my little prison and adding them to my pile.

Before heading to Ottery St Catchpole, I focused my magic on the several deep cuts that I sustained and watched as they sealed themselves. I slipped off the wedges since I had nearly tripped into an Avada Kedavra moments earlier and apparated to the town. Buildings were on fire, people were screaming, and I heard cackling. Not even worrying, I ran forward and cast various spells and curses at the Death Eaters.

"RJ, where have you been? Are you OK?" Nathan asked as he ran up to me.

"Fine. Who is all here?"

"Me, Tonks, George, and Arthur. There are several Aurors as well. He was spotting in Godric's Hollow so Dumbledore is there. Watch out," he cried as he pushed me out of the way.

My shoulder connected with the ground as I watched the green light hit Nathan in the stomach. His body pitched over and my eyes narrowed as it caused the dust to flutter into the air. I sprung into the air and turned on the person who cast the curse.

"You stupid dumb motherfucker! I was trying to be nice and not go into your territory with the curses and watching your blood run but you were the one who killed one of my possible bond mates. I won't kill you but let's see if you like a taste of Tommy's medicine. _Crucio!_"

The curse hit the Death Eater and soon he was flailing on the ground. I wasn't sure if this was going to work but decided to give it a try. I cast a localized Sonorus spell at the screaming Death Eater but only for the ears of his comrades, no one else would hear it. I kept the curse on him for over a minute before ending it and letting the other Death Eaters hear my words.

"You may be the Dark and fight as such but know this, I'm of the Light and that was barely half the power I have. Now fuck off before I hunt you down like the rabid dogs you are and use a dull knife to cut you into small little pieces."

I heard numerous pops of apparition and before the man in front of me could get away, I knocked him out and sent him via portkey to my little cache of prisoners. I knelt at Nathan's side and grabbed his hand.

"Damn you, Nathan," I sobbed, kissing his lips one last time.

"And with a kiss, Miracle Girl saves me yet again."

My body jerked back instantaneously and I stared down into those hypnotic eyes of his. I grabbed his shirt and lifted it up to stare at the sight of impact. I know for a fact that the killing curse hit him. He was dead and should be dead.

"If you want me naked, RJ, you just have to ask."

"You were dead, Nathan. What the fuck!" I sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest as I cried. I could hear his heart beat within his chest but it wasn't possible. Could it?

"The storm," I realized. "This is your power."

Nathan's face lit up at the immortality power that the lightning storm gave him. I pushed back and helped him up off the ground. The fires through the town were still burning and the help would be needed. I kissed Nathan hard and feverously, glad that he wasn't dead from the attack.

"Help the others. I want to pop over to the other towns to see if they need help."

"Stay. They'll have it under control. You're only one person, RJ."

"One person who had previous knowledge of the attack but didn't remember to forewarn the others. If anyone is serious hurt or dead because of the attacks, it's my fault."

Before Nathan could say anything else, I vanished and appeared in the backyard of the house I had been hours previous. The difference was that there was nothing remaining. The house was in ruins. I cast a spell to see if Petunia was buried in the rubble but she wasn't. I hoped someone was able to get her out. I heard screaming and took off in a run, not minding the rocks and broken glass that was cutting into my feet.

Several of the Weasleys were battling Death Eaters up the street from the Dursleys' wrecked house and I sent off a shield spell when a semi hidden Death Eater cast a powerful blasting hex in their direction. I bound and summoned him as I approached the group of people I knew.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall and others. Let me have a word with these scum and then we can leave the Aurors on Obliviating the Muggles."

I didn't give them a chance to speak before stepping ahead, dropping the bound Death Eater at my feet, and literally sitting on him. I pushed up his sleeve and laid my hand on his Dark Mark. I cast the same spell I used in Ottery St Catchpole and my words would be heard only by those with the Dark Mark.

"Dear Death Eaters. I just had a lovely time casting Crucio on one of your brothers and have decided that I want volunteers so I can keep casting it. Plus I might want to step up my game. I will give you one minute to apparate out of Little Whinging. After that minute, you will be mine.

"To those in Godric's Hollow, you'll be next. Voldemort, you get points for being such a bad ass half-blood and attacking places that Harry has ties to but those points are also taken away because some of your Death Eaters are so inexperienced and young. What is going through that half-blooded mind of yours by taking on children? Cheers and the countdown starts now."

For dramatic effect, I cast the Taser gun spell I used on Nathan when we tested Alisha's bracelet. The body didn't twitch that much but I could see the others think I was using the Cruciatus curse on him. I shook my head but kept up at the spell. The few Death Eaters who were near us were the first to disappear and then several more 'pop' noises were heard. I let up on the Taser spell before glancing up at the others.

"I'll explain it all later. I'm off to Godric's Hollow."

I went to my little prison first and dropped off the newest prisoner. I recast some of the spells before building a picture of the old man in my head. Nathan had said he was there since Tommy, aka Voldemort, had gone there. My body squeezed in on itself, making it smaller than a marble. The dark sky greeted me as my body stretched back to its normal but petite size.

No spell casting or hexing could be heard. Several buildings and trees were on fire and I could see the outline of wards surrounding a building in the distance. I listened as I jogged in that direction. Soft voices were talking but no shouting, cursing, or anything.

"RJ, what are you doing here?" Dad asked, pulling me in for a hug.

"Came by to see if there was anything I could do. Ottery St Catchpole and the Burrow will be fine. Is everything OK here?"

"It was quite odd. The Death Eaters halted in their fighting but we couldn't apprehend them. It was as if they could hear something. Voldemort was fighting Dumbledore throughout the tirade until he too stopped. He was the first to apparate and the others went after him," Kingsley replied, wiping blood from his forehead.

"Is everyone OK?"

"Minor injuries from what I can see."

"Ms. Lupin, care to explain."

I peeked over my shoulder at the ominous man behind me. While his face didn't show the emotion, his normally twinkling eyes weren't twinkling and since Professor Snape was standing behind him, I assumed the Potions Master passed on my message. I turned around and faced the Headmaster.


	21. Robbing Gringotts

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

"I'll explain everything but first I need to borrow Auror Shacklebolt for a moment."

Not allowing anyone a chance, I grabbed onto the dark man's arm, I took him to my prison and showed him the Death Eaters that I had taken. He was quite surprised that I had them stuck to the ground.

"I couldn't allow them to get away. Plus I didn't want to be badgered by the old man just yet. Can you identify them for me?"

"Selwyn, Jugson, Lestrange, and new recruits I don't know."

"Lestrange?"

"Rabastan. Hmm. He should be locked up in Azkaban with his brother and sister in law."

"Shitty that they broke out but perfect because I need in their vault. Toodles."

I grabbed Lestrange's hand and apparated. We landed in an alley near the Leaky Cauldron and I fixed our appearances. We couldn't be walking through Diagon Alley all bloody and whatnot, especially him since he should still be in prison. I altered his hair color and fiddled with some of his physical features so the other wizards and witches wouldn't freak out. Before removing the spells on him, I cast a serious Imperius on him.

"I'm so going to Hell for this."

I grabbed onto his hand, pretending to be a happy couple, we walked through the bar to the brick wall and beyond. No one gave us a second glance as we strolled past on our way to the white gleaming building of Gringotts. I held onto Lestrange's hand as we waited our turn.

"Next," the goblin at the counter growled.

"We'd like to make a withdrawal from the Lestrange vault," he said in a hush but demanding tone.

The goblin's eyes bore down on us before his gaze turned directly onto me. If goblins had the ability to read minds, I'm sure my mind would be torn through like a book in that gaze. The goblin was doubting why a demure girl would be hanging on to Rabastan Lestrange, a man with the notoriety that he has.

"Allow my soon to be bonded and I through, goblin, or I will see your ass charcoaled where you sit," I hissed as I let my magic flare in the atrium of the bank.

A sick sneer crept onto his face as he called another goblin over. We were led to a cart and soon we were getting deeper into the belly of the bank. I kept my hand clasped together with Lestrange as I fluttered more magic through the Imperius. A waterfall approached and after we went through, I watched as the enchantments fell away. The real Rabastan looked back at me. Luckily the Imperius withstood the waterfall. The cart approached where the vault was and I glanced at the sleeping dragon, a Ukrainian Ironbelly.

"Wouldn't that make a lovely pet for the Dark Lord, Rabastan?" I purred into his ear.

The goblin hurried on his little legs when we hit the ground and reached for a basket of metal toys.

"Take one."

We each took one and used it to make the worst kind of noise. It shook me to the core and while I wished I could have removed my hand from Lestrange's to cast a silencing spell around my ears, I didn't want to lessen the physical contact. The dragon reared its head and immediately backed up. We walked through several archways until we reached the vault and the goblin placed the basket down and instructed us to drop the noisemakers inside. His hand was placed on the door and we could hear the gears shifting aside so the door would open.

The door swung open and the two of us entered the giant vault. Still holding onto his hand, I gazed over the mounds of gold, silver, and bronze.

"Pouch, goblin," I ordered while snapping my fingers.

The goblin handed me a money pouch and through the Imperius I instructed Rabastan to fill the pouch with Galleons and most importantly the soul piece. I handed the pouch over but before letting him completely go, I grabbed his head and moulded my lips against his and nearly shoved my tongue into his mouth.

"Hurry up, Rabastan, and we can celebrate once we arrive home."

I watched as he scooped up handfuls of Galleons and dumped them in the pouch then followed by a golden cup. Four or five more handfuls of Galleons filled the pouch as I idly waited. Lestrange added several other things to the pouch before coming back over.

"Finished. Now let us head back so I can show you what being locked up can do to a man," he said before crashing his lips down on mine.

The goblin locked the vault behind us and we picked up the metal toys to head back to the cart. The ride to the atrium was difficult since Lestrange's mind was now fixated on 'celebrating'. I toned down on that through the Imperius but not completely. Once we were through the waterfall again, I reapplied the enchantments so Lestrange looked like the man I brought into the bank.

Leaving the bank was easier than I expected and a breath escaped me in relaxation. I led Lestrange down Diagon Alley towards Knockturn Alley but before we turned the corner, I pushed him against the wall. A small kinky smirk filled his face.

"You want me right here where anyone can see?"

"Of course. Now hands above your head and spread your legs. I think a little oral teaser before the real deal," I said, running my tongue over my lips.

Once he was positioned like I wanted, I glued him to the wall and stunned him. I cast a Notice Me Not charm on us while I finished up with him. I removed the enchantments and reverted his looks to his real ones. I tore his sleeve to show the Dark Mark to the world. I dug the pouch out of the pocket of his robes and backed up. I tilted my head before nodding. I conjured a sign which read 'I deserve the Kiss.' After sticking it to his chest, I gained precious distance before removing the Notice Me Not charm and the Imperius curse.

Even though it was still the middle of the night, around 4am, there were a few people walking through Diagon Alley. I didn't stick around after Lestrange made the first shout. It attracted attention and soon whoever was out had surrounded him. I made it to the specified Apparition point and headed to the park outside Grimmauld Place.

"I so deserve coffee before my Inquisition."

I summoned my mobile and wallet, knowing that Kelly always leaves the attic window open. Once the piece of technology was in my hand, I typed in Starbucks and found the nearest location.

"Awesome. Tottenham Court Road."

"Going somewhere, RJ?"

"Getting coffee before the questioning. Want to come?" I asked Kelly, Curtis, and Alisha. "Get visible, Simon."

The blond appeared and we headed down the road towards the coffee shop. They filled me in that when everyone came back, they hurried down to the kitchen and locked themselves in. The kids were listening in on ears on a string.

"I saw you in the park so I came down and told the others," Curtis said.

"When they got back, Nathan pulled Charlie aside and they talked. He called you Miracle Girl again."

"I was never Miracle Girl. Nathan would have lived anyways. His power from the storm is immortality. There's a spell that can kill instantaneous and Nathan was hit protecting me. He didn't die."

We arrived at the Starbucks and ordered our coffee. I did a quick calculation of the amount of adults back at Grimmauld Place and purchased a couple of pounds coffee beans. Until I could meld electronics and magic, I was gonna have to make coffee the very crude way.

"Have you had any more luck deciding between Charlie and Nathan?" Kelly asked.

"I took your advice and spun it my way after we talked before the attacks happened. Except it didn't help. Both were fantastic."

The walk back to the townhouse didn't take long and I knew I would have to enter to face the others. I tapped on the door and we spotted the group of teenagers trying to listen in on what was being said. I held up a finger to my lips to the others and then thumped my feet on the floor.

"You know if you want to hear what's being said, you could always charm an object inside the kitchen to act as a microphone and another object outside as a speaker rather than trying to eavesdrop around the door. Now I think I'm going to have a long soak, enjoy my coffee, and then play with Hermione's kneazle," I said, nearly shouting so those in the kitchen would hear me.

I made it three stairs before the door to the kitchen flew open and the old man was trying to stare me down. I turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, right. You had some questions, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did, Ms. Lupin. Everyone is waiting for you."

"Obviously not everyone if they're up here. Even if they don't fight, they should hear what's going on in the war."

Curtis was the first to push past Professor Dumbledore and then the others scrambled after him. I bounded down the stairs, tossed the coffee beans on the counter, and hopped onto it beside them. I waved and looked at the congregation of everyone. There were other people that I had never met sitting in the kitchen.

"This must the Order. I'll do some basic info for those who don't know me. I'm RJ Lupin and my magic is supercharged. There are things I can do that I don't know how I can do them or why but it can come in handy. Anyways, yada yada yada. Did you know Nathan can't die and that I just robbed Gringotts?"

I was betting on Molly being the first to start yelling and as soon as the first word left her mouth, I tossed a Galleon at her.

"Again, thank you for caring and I will be explaining. Curtis, can you hold out your hands?"

The dark man held out his hands and I slowly dumped the Galleons into his palms so I could get at the cup. My finger briefly brushed the cup and my body shuddered. I heard my name being called so I focused on levitating the cup out of the pouch. I levitated it over to the kitchen table and dropped it down in front of Professors Dumbledore and Snape.

"That is the real reason I robbed from the bank. Sure the how might not be completely legit but it's war."

"What of your message through the Dark Mark, Lupin?" Professor Snape said.

"A way to end the fighting. That was not the Cruciatus curse, just something similar to a Taser gun."

"Not that spell," Nathan groaned.

"Quiet, you. Two sides of war and I bet only one side, aside from a few, are willing to go all the way. Yes, we are the Light but do you really think we can win with cuddly teddy bears and cheering up charms? In the Muggle world, in war, both sides have the same weapons and are willing to use them so we must be willing to use the same spells they are.

"I'm not condoning the use of the Imperius or the Cruciatus. But would you rather kill or be killed? Molly, would you kill someone if they were about to kill one of your children?"

"Ah…"

"You hesitate to say yes but in battle, I think it would be instantaneous. That bitch or bastard would be dead before the words have left their mouth. Sirius…"

"Yes."

"So you would dress up in a pink tutu if I asked you to?"

The crowd laughed at him briefly before I asked him what I really wanted to know.

"What did you do to Kreacher after he took me to the Malfoys?"

"What does this have to do with war?" a stocky baldish man asked.

"Ah, Sirius didn't do anything, RJ. I saw to Kreacher's wish of his head being on the wall like the rest of the Black house elves," Dad replied.

"Now I know I get my temper from both you and Mum but that's just shitty. Whatever. The point is we can't get by on disarming spells and Protego. Imagine that you're in a duel with a Death Eater. You cast a spell that's on the border of being Dark but not directly at the guy. I'm sure just the fact that you cast it will have shocked him long enough so you can petrify and tie him up."

"You've cast two of the Unforgivables."

"Get out of my head, Professor Snape. I said I don't condone using them but never said that I haven't used them. How else do you think I had Rabastan Lestrange hand over the cup to me? He should be back in Auror custody after I glued him to a wall in Diagon Alley with his Dark Mark on display.

"Before I head up for that long soak I promised myself, I have a couple of things to say. Harry, I've only been in a replica of your body for a bit and I hate it. I think I've found a way to turn it into the body you should have had if you were cared for properly. Professor Dumbledore, aside from the piece I have there is one remaining hidden in a cave. And lastly, in that Dark Mark message I told everyone that Voldemort was a half-blood so there might be some backlash from that. Goodnight."


	22. One Over on Snape

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

I hopped down from the counter, gave Dad and my boys a kiss on the cheek and left the kitchen. Locking the door of the bathroom behind me would not be enough so I warded it very similar to what I did with the Burrow. Only Dad would be able to get through and I doubt he would try. I transfigured the tub so it was deeper and my entire body would be underwater for the soaking.

I pinned my hair up and stripped off the dress and underthings. The water was borderline between burning and hot but it felt wonderful. The lights dimmed and I relaxed my muscles from the fighting earlier. The only thing that would have made this perfect would have been music playing in the background. Instead, I conjured a little watch and had it set to go off in half an hour so that I wouldn't fall asleep in the water.

Despite the best plans, it was exactly what happened and the ringing of the timer had me splashing water over the sides of the bathtub. I washed my hair and body and rinsed before draining the water from the tub. Using one towel for my hair, I wrapped another around my petite body and left the bathroom to head up to the attic to find my clothes.

"Lupin."

"Professor Snape, unless you wish to converse with me dressed in a towel I'd recommend giving me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Do you have any idiotic idea what you have done by broadcasting the Dark Lord's blood status?" he seethed, stepping closer to me.

"Have you been waiting this entire time to talk to me about that?" I asked as I silently summoned my travel bag. "I've talked to Tommy about his status, tried to reason that it might have been why he's more powerful in his eyes at least. Besides I doubt they'll go against him and if they do, he'll kill them which mean less for us to deal with. I didn't think you had any real connection to any of them, maybe except for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy."

"I have not been waiting for you to pretty yourself up, you trollop. I have just come back from being summoned. The Dark Lord is furious and has Crucio'd and killed nearly a dozen new recruits who tried to question his motives for blood purity. Then to prove his magical strength, he Crucio'd every single follower but in groups of three and held the curse for minutes."

My bag had landed at my feet while Professor Snape talked so I picked it up, looking closer at the man as I did so. I could make out the residue effects of the curse as his hands shook.

"Have you taken anything for the curse yet, sir?"

"Of course, Lupin, I am not a masochist."

I heard him mumble something that sounded as if it didn't work any longer. I shook my head and stepped closer to him. While I expected him not to move, he did the opposite and backed up a step.

"You're not an easy man to deal with, Professor Snape, but give me a quick second to head back into the bathroom to change and I'll summon a wonderful book. It has some ancient potions that I think you might find interesting and there may even be one that could help you in your current predicament."

His black eyes stared at me before he gave me the briefest nods. Inside the bathroom, I changed out of the towel and into some of my old clothes that had to be transfigured to fit my current body. I waved the travel bag back up to the attic and summoned my messenger bag and the ancient tome to me.

"Let's head down to the kitchen where we might have some semblance of peace. Plus I need a new cup of coffee."

"The Headmaster could have a house elf here to serve you with your weird needs," the man stated as we made our way down to the basement.

"What weird needs? It's only coffee that needs to be ground, filtered and brewed. Until I can figure out how to meld magic and electronics, it'll have to be done this way. While it's true that small amounts of magic and electronics are fine, any more than two wizards or witches will fry the circuitry. Even after my boost, I was having a hard time using my mobile but it settled down.

"The purebloods won't understand the need to have the technology but the Muggleborns and the half-bloods will find the technology a Godsend. Plus you never know, once the war is over the wizarding world might actually get out of the ancient times of parchment and quills and use pens and paper."

We were sitting across from each other at the table with the book in the middle unopen. He was doing his best at keeping his features steady and unmoving but the corner of one eye was still twitching.

"I'm your typical Exceeds Expectations student in Potions but I'll let you read through the section. There's one potion in there that I mentioned to Harry during the meeting and I would like to commission you to make it. Everything will be supplied and you will be paid quite well but we can discuss that later. See if they say anything to help with your Anti-Cruciatus potion. I'm going to make coffee."

I kept an eye on Professor Snape while I went through the steps to make a large batch of coffee. It tasted heavenly when I sampled it and I casted a heating charm on it so it remained the correct temperature. I poured an extra cup for the professor but also made a cup of tea, if that was what he preferred. I took my seat and waited for him to say something.

"Where did you find this?"

"Back home and no, you can't take it. You can copy whatever potions or spells from it. There are some nifty spells, even some Dark ones in there. The bookstore didn't realize what they had and sold it to me relatively cheap. Now is there something in there?"

"There is a potion that could reverse the effect of the curse and provide protection of sorts for a period of 24hours for the drinker."

"Aside from the protection, how different is it from the potion that you take now?" I asked, taking a drink of my coffee.

"Quite. This potion will take a few hours to brew and several of the ingredients are tricky to find. The recipe that I use now needs almost an entire day to simmer alone so I need to have a supply on hand. The ingredients are ones that any OWL level student would have in their Potions kit."

"Professor Snape, do you have a personal house elf or is there one that you know who is able to help us at this early hour?"

"Dobby!"

With a 'pop' a house elf dressed in a clean towel and different color socks appeared before us.

"Professor Snape calls Dobby, sir. What can Dobby do for Professor Snape, sir?"

"She needs your help, elf, not I," the man sneered waving his hand at me.

"Yes, thank you, Professor Snape. Hi, Dobby. I'm RJ."

I led the house elf to a far corner of the kitchen and talked to him briefly while the man looked over the tome. We would need Dobby's help finding the ingredients but first, I needed the man to be knocked out.

"Dobby, can a house elf put his master into a deep sleep if he is ill?"

"Yes, Mistress RJ. But Dobby has no master. Dobby free elf who works at Hogwarts."

"But Professor Snape works at Hogwars and while he isn't showing it, he is in lots of pain. There is a potion that can help with his pain but until we can find the ingredients the pain will get worse. If you can put him to sleep and then help me find what we need, I will reward you. What would Dobby like? Does Dobby have a favourite food or more socks? I really like those socks you're wearing."

Not even answering, Dobby flicked his hand at the professor and his head slowly fell down to the tabletop asleep. I patted the house elf on his head and walked over to the man. I levitated the man from the kitchen upstairs to the drawing room and had Dobby transfigure the couch into a bed and sectioned off a corner into an area for the man. I warded it so no one would be able to see it or notice it.

Back in the kitchen I jotted down what we needed for the ingredients.

"Dobby, what do you do at Hogwarts when the students are not there?"

"We clean, Mistress RJ."

"How would you like to moonlight and work for me until school starts? There are a lot of people staying here and while we try to be clean, I'm sure having a wonderful house elf around would be great. That despicable house elf who tried to kill me…"

"House elf tried to kill Mistress RJ?" Dobby said almost in a seething tone, that is if a house elf could achieve the tone Professor Snape pulls off whenever he's speaking to Harry or his friends.

"He tried and failed, Dobby. I'm fine and we don't have to worry about Kreacher. Let's find these ingredients, help the slumbering man upstairs, and find you some socks."

Dobby took my hand in his and apparated us out of there. It took us only seven stops, throughout England and Europe, to find the ingredients. We were back in the kitchen before the sun started to rise. I reached for my coffee and chugged back the rest of the cup. I asked if he wanted to rest before starting in on the chores but Dobby perked right up.

"I have no clue where anything is but I'll ask Sirius and Harry when they get up."

"Harry Potter? Master Harry Potter is here?" he squeaked.

"Yes. He's asleep like the rest of them. There might be some things in that cupboard over there. I'm going to grab my Potions things from my trunk. I think I might even have some socks for you."

I jogged upstairs, quietly dug through my trunk and found what I was looking for. I levitated my cauldron, scales, and other things downstairs to the kitchen while holding onto the pair of red socks that I thought Dobby might like.

"I think you'll like these. Almost reminds me of the stories of Gryffindor," I said as I pushed open the door to the kitchen.

My eyes were on the object that Dobby was holding, rather than on the house elf. The focus on the floating objects wavered and they crashed to the ground. His little house elf fingers weren't touching the locket itself but the chain and very daintily.

"Dobby, please put it down on the table. Where did you find it?"

"Kreacher had it, Mistress RJ. Cupboard is where Kreacher slept," he replied as he put down the locket.

"Thank you. Pop back to Hogwarts, tell the Merlin wannabe the cave is a false lead and that I have it."

"Dobby will tell Headmaster. Mistress RJ shouldn't touch. It's dark, makes Dobby think dark things."

The house elf left the kitchen and I wanted to destroy the thing but I had no clue where Dad would have put the tote bag. I gathered the ingredients and started on the new Anti-Cruciatus potion. I had set up at the farther end of the kitchen table so that when Molly would eventually make her way down to start breakfast I wouldn't be in the way. Sadly to say, Dobby already had breakfast started and held under a stasis charm when she came down.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?"

"Mistress RJ ask Dobby to work for her."

"RJ, is this true?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right. Dobby, these are for you. The locket side tracked me and because the old man didn't come to see it straight away. Since there isn't much time until the start of the new school year, I'll give you new socks and 2 Galleons."

I ignored Molly and added the next ingredient. It needed four counter-clockwise stirs, 1 clockwise stir, and 3 figure eight patterns before the potion was complete. A batch would fill over 2 dozen vials and would last for 3months. I was careful as I divvied up the potion to the vials and once they were corked and labeled, I left the aftermath to Dobby to clean. He would have it no other way.

Professor Snape was still asleep in his little area of the drawing room and while most of the house was still slumbering, I could hear the floor creaking above me. I stuck a piece of paper to the vial that read 'DRINK ME' and called Dobby.

"I would like you to wake him up once I'm gone. Float that in front of his face and don't let him out of that bed until he has drunk it. If he still has the need to yell at me, then he can come find me."

I left the drawing room and headed up to the attic. I doubt the professor would start yelling with everyone still sleeping. On my way there, I ran into Kelly. Her hair was damp and she was dressed in jeans and a tank top.

"You're up early."

"That fat cousin of Harry's can snore. I think most of us are up."

"Damn. There goes that plan," I muttered.

"LUPIN!" Professor Snape yelled.

"Shit. Can you run interference for me please? I kinda knocked Professor Snape out and made a potion that he wanted to make for himself."

"OK."

Kelly headed off in the direction of the drawing room and I went to find Dad for the tote with the soul pieces. I knocked and he opened the door for me.

"What did you do now to Severus?"

"I'm hoping nothing that Kelly can't get me out of. Do you have that tote bag I dropped off? No one has touched it or looked inside right?"

"No. I hid it away since Tonks gave me your anatomy speech," he stated, heading towards the wardrobe waving his wand.

Whatever wards he placed were dropped and he lifted out the bag. I took it from him and looped my other arm through his. I pulled him out of his room and down towards the kitchen.

"Dobby made a wonderful breakfast. Go enjoy the food while I check on Kelly first."

Dad continued on and I peeked my head in on the drawing room. I immediately backed up when I saw Professor Snape pinning Kelly against the wall, her hands grasped in his above her head. They weren't kissing or speaking but it would be happening any minute and I didn't want to be seeing that.


	23. Casting the Killing Curse

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

The twins were nearing the locket that was sitting beside my clean cauldron and the tome when I entered the kitchen and I freaked. The tote had begun beating against my side like the buried heart in Edgar Allen Poe's _The Tell-Tale Heart_.

"_Accio locket!_"

The soul piece sailed through the air, over the few heads that were sitting around the table and landed in my hand. As soon as the metal touched my skin, it burned but in such a way that my body craved the feeling. My hand closed around the jewellery and the burn travelled up my arm.

"You are older but sometimes it doesn't mean wiser. Do you always have to look at what isn't yours? Such ocean blue eyes looking where they shouldn't. What I wouldn't do to rip them out," I hissed.

Four wands were trained on me and I laughed, a dark twisted laugh.

"Three blood traitors and a werewolf against me. I am Lord Voldemort. I will rip you apart, bathe in your blood, and rejoice when your family is weeping over your bodies. Once I'm through controlling Harry Potter's body, the entire world will think their saviour has turned against them."

"OI!"

As I turned to face the person calling out to me, I was hit over the head and I heard the words 'I'm sorry' before blacking out.

* * *

"She has someone else inside her head? Has she always had him in there?" a voice asked.

My body was heavy and sluggish. The spot on my head where I was hit was pounding.

"No, just since the club, when she woke up looking like Harry."

I wanted to wake up and apologize. I knew I shouldn't have touched the soul piece but the twins shouldn't have been nosy. True, I shouldn't have left it out but I had expected the old man to show up so we could discuss what to do with it. I wanted to listen to more of what was going on around me but my body had become more sluggish and I was being pulled down into the darkness.

* * *

"When should she wake up? It's been three days. Kelly didn't mean to hit her that hard."

"If what Nathan and Charlie say, she hasn't slept since she disappeared. Her body is in need of recharging, Remus. I'm surprised her magic hasn't rebelled. Most wizards and witches who don't sleep will find that their magic will forcibly put them to sleep when their bodies require it."

"She's been drinking coffee and a potion to keep herself awake, Poppy. Bollocks. This isn't the life I wanted for her. She's my little girl, one that I never thought I would have. I wouldn't trade her for anything but she's being forced to take on too much. This isn't even her fight and she's been thrust into it."

"I doubt you could keep her away from it. Her friends and family are all involved in this war. You still haven't told her the reason why her mum left have you?"

"She would hate me, Poppy. I can't do that. Maybe after this but our concern right now is her."

Why would I hate Dad for Mum leaving? I could hear Dad and Poppy talking and I wanted to listen some more but my mind shut down and I dreamed.

* * *

"Come on, RJ. Wake up. You can do it. It's September 1. You have school."

_School? School!_

I shot up in bed, my shoulder colliding with Nathan's and scrambled for the trunk at the end of my bed.

"What time is it? The train is at 11am, right? I'm not late, am I?" I rambled as I dug for clothes to wear.

"It's only 9am but I don't think you'd be allowed to go."

I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"Why the fuck not?"

"You're not bonded. Your magic is still crazy and that stunt several days ago when Kelly had to hit you up the head didn't help. They told everyone about the Horcruxes and that you have one in your head. There's no way to bond with that in there."

"Right, then we get rid of it. _Accio spider!_"

A spider from one corner of the attic flew into the palm of my hand. I petrified it and clasped it in my hands. I pictured the soul piece, that vile fragment of Tommy and pushed my magic out towards the spider. I tried to do the opposite of what I did that night when I wanted to take Harry's scar away from him. I wanted to give the scar to the spider. I wanted that spider to have the scar, the soul piece. I opened my hands and looked at it but didn't see any new markings on it.

"Do I still have the scar?"

"Yes."

"Fuck. I need something bigger maybe. Maybe a snake, hiss Parseltongue at it while I push my magic and the soul piece at it. Anything so that the vessel can die with the soul piece."

"Me. Use me. I can't die, RJ, but the Horcrux will."

I dropped the spider and spun towards the brunette. I slapped him hard.

"Don't you dare. Even if you're immortal, we don't know what will happen if I put this in you. You could die with it. Tommy wanted to be immortal and it might fuse with that and then we'd be up shit creek. Thank you though."

I lightly kissed his cheek and found something in my trunk to wear. I called Dobby and had him take my trunk along to Hogwarts. I still had my travel bag which I floated to me.

"You can tell the others that I'm awake and that I'll be down in a minute. I'm going to shower quickly."

Nathan kissed me again and left the attic. Once I knew he was gone and wouldn't be coming back in, I cleaned myself with a charm. It wasn't as good as a shower or a bath but I wanted to pop over somewhere beforehand. I dressed in black jeans, a white T-shirt, and sandals.

"Dobby."

The house elf appeared quickly and after a moment to quiet him down, I had him bring me the tote bag of soul pieces. He hadn't wanted to bring it to me but after I said I only wanted one of the basilisk fangs, he watched me like a hawk so that it was the only thing I could take.

"Before you take that back to wherever you found it, can you pop me to Royal Surrey County Hospital please?"

Dobby nodded and took my hand. He landed us in a closet and left me there. I hid the small fang in my pocket and found the directory. Most hospitals had palliative care and I thought of using someone who was already dying. I took the lift to the correct floor and found the nurses' station. With some minor mind manipulation, I was taken to Alvin Blinch, the sickest one on the ward.

His thin body was wrapped under two blankets but his shivers were still visible. The several IVs were pumping numerous fluids and medications into his body and the ventilator was breathing for him. His hair was dark brown but was sparse on his head since the chemo and radiation had caused it to fall out months ago.

"I'll give you a few moments together," the nurse said.

Alvin couldn't have been older than me but he was dying from the cancer that was ravaging his body. Stepping carefully over the wires I went to the side of the bed and took his hand in mine. His skin was so cold and thin. If transferring the soul piece into this man worked, his body was so worn down it wouldn't be long before he was gone. I doubt I would even need the basilisk fang.

"They tell me you've been unconscious for the last month but I have a story for you anyways. Magic is real. Spells, potions, good werewolves, bad werewolves. Even vampires. Maybe if you had been born in my world and we had caught this early, we might have been able to treat you. Broken bones heal in minutes. Healers are like your doctors and they can do great things.

"But not everything is so different. We have people who think they are better than others. They want to control the rest of us, make us no better than slaves and kill those they hate. And their leader is the worst but I was able to get something away from him that he needs. I need your help to destroy it."

The monitor beside the bed had kept the regular beep beep pattern throughout my story until the end where I asked for help. It picked up.

"Alvin, do you want to help me get rid of the bad man? You will be able to pass on and you won't be hooked up to these machines any longer. I will see to it that your parents have help covering the costs of your funeral."

The pattern spiked again and I knew he was agreeing to help me. I made the monitor think that his vitals were stable before disconnecting him from the monitor. I took his hand and brushed the hair back from his forehead. I closed my eyes and pictured the lightning bolt scar. I pushed the thought towards Alvin and followed it with my magic. The thought of the scar and the soul piece was verberating down my arm and into Alvin. I pulled back my left hand and saw the scar on the back of his hand.

"He's in there, Alvin, but I'm not connecting the two of you. The nurse said you didn't have much time but rather than letting you lie there with him inside you, this will be quicker."

I leaned over, resting my hand on his chest. I kissed his cheek and whispered the killing curse. I hooked him back up to the monitor and timed it so it would shut off in a few minutes. Heading back to the nurses' station, I made it so the nurse I spoke to wouldn't remember me and I apparated out of the hospital to the park outside of Grimmauld Place.

After a tempus spell, I realized I was late. They would have realized I wasn't in the house any longer and would be frantic so I headed inside. I called for Dobby and handed over the basilisk fang. I instructed that he put it with the others.

"Oi, where is everyone? I'm waiting to go to Hogwarts," I screamed.

Thunderous pounding of feet make their way to the entry hallway. People came up from the kitchen and most of my younger friends came down from upstairs.

"Where did you go?"

"Out. We have a train to catch in an hour."

"Nathan said you were having a shower."

"How did you get out? We didn't hear the door," Hermione said.

"Why did you go out?" Harry said.

"You know you can't go to Hogwarts, at least not yet," Dad said.

"You look different," Alisha said.

Nathan pushed through the crowd and pinned me against the wall. Dad growled at him but Sirius held him back. His hand brushed the black hair from my forehead to reveal a smooth, scar free area. Everyone was quiet.

"You and I have to talk about the kid that's standing next to you but for now, everyone is going to be focusing on you," he whispered.

"So when you couldn't use a spider you found snake then," he said for the effect of everyone else.


	24. Hogwarts and Diagon Alley

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

Nearly everyone was happy that the soul piece was destroyed. Dad was angry that I had left alone to do it. I left everyone thinking that I used a snake like Nathan implied. I would have to tell him the truth since he could see Alvin. Maybe it had something to do with his immortality power or something.

"We have the train to get to," I said, cutting the conversation off.

"You still can't go."

"Not even to the school? What if I don't go to classes just yet but still get sorted and do the homework? I could hang out around the lake or in the courtyard. Nathan and Charlie could come with and I can make my decision soon."

"Albus might not want…"

"Is that it? I'll talk to the old man when I get to school. I'm enrolled and a student of Hogwarts. I don't have that soul piece in me and the bonding can happen any time. Besides I doubt he would give me an ultimatum that extreme."

The ultimatum he gave me overshadowed the sight of the Hogwarts Express and the sight of the castle combined. Dad had owled ahead to notify him that I was arriving with Nathan and Charlie. My group of friends, now added to by Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood both of which I met on the train, were greeted by him and Professor McGonagall near the front door.

"Ms. Lupin, would you please accompany me to my office?" he asked.

"No. We're on our way to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast."

"As you are not yet a student of Hogwarts, I would refrain from including yourself in that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Dad enrolled me and I received my letter signed by Professor McGonagall."

"Your enrolment was stipulated on the fact of control of your magic. For such you need to be bonded and since that has not happened, you are not yet a student. Since you are also not part of the faculty, you, Mr. Young and Mr. Weasley will be escorted out of Hogwarts."

"What the fuck are you saying, old man? Spit it out."

We were gathering a crowd and several more professors had arrived to try to steer the students towards the Great Hall. I could feel my magic in the air crackling and wanting somewhere to go.

"This is exactly my point, Ms. Lupin. You cannot control your magic."

"Oh, but I am controlling it. Controlling it damn well because it wants to lash out at you for denying an underaged witch her education. Now tell me what the fuck you want."

"Just for you to abide by the agreement we settled on. In order for you to be a student, you need to be bonded. You will not be allowed to step a foot beyond this point until it is done. It is up to you to determine when you get bonded."

With that the old man walked away. I staggered back in shock. The beacon of Light, Albus Dumbledore, was denying a student an education because I was powerful?

"RJ?" Harry said, shaking my shoulder.

"Professor McGonagall, please pass on a message to the esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore. I can understand that my magic is unstable and I do remember when he first told me that bonding would be the only way to settle it. But now I can see clearly.

"He made mistakes with Tommy all those years ago and look where we ended up. Be grateful that I have friends and family who can keep me grounded. I will be a Hogwarts student but until then, Albus Dumbledore can go fuck himself."

I pushed through the crowd of students, ignoring to my friends who were calling out to me. I pulled off the Hogwarts school robe that I had thrown over my Muggle clothes and tossed it on the ground. With what seemed like a casual flick of my wrist, it was lit up like someone tossed gasoline and a match on it.

"RJ, calm down. We'll walk back to Hogsmeade and take the Express back to London."

"No, Charlie. I will not calm down. He's supposed to be all about second chances. He didn't even let me speak, let me suggest that I do the theory work and not the practical part of my classwork until the bonding. He won't even let me pass the front doors. Just because of a couple times my magic got away from me.

"Did you know that he knew about the soul pieces and probably wasn't going to tell Harry until much later? Did you know that Harry would have had to die in order to destroy it? Imagine that, a life where Harry Potter didn't exist, where that man knew all along and did nothing, and then tell me to calm down. I'm getting the girls and taking my mind off of this.

"Dobby!"

The house elf appeared before me and I asked him to take me back to Dad. Since he hadn't been let in on the secret, he couldn't take me back there without having someone to focus on. Once back at Grimmauld Place, I asked him to retrieve my trunk and the tote of soul pieces.

"Aren't you supposed to be at some famous school for magic?" Curtis asked after the house elf dropped me in the kitchen.

Curtis, Dad, and Alisha were sitting at the table. Alisha was flipping through a magazine and Curtis was leaning back on a chair, two legs off the floor. I flopped myself into his lap.

"Would be if that old man didn't have a giant stick so far up…"

"Rose Jolie Lupin. I told you that you might not be able to go."

"But he was being unfair, Dad. He wouldn't even let me in through the front doors."

"He did want you to go up to his office first but you wouldn't go," Charlie replied, as he and Nathan stepped through the door.

"Why go all the way up to his office and then have to leave if he was going to kick me out? He's told me I can't step foot into Hogwarts until I'm bonded."

I looked at Dad, grinning madly.

"Alisha, go grab Kelly. We're doing some shopping. While I'm still torn between who I'm bonding myself to, there are things I will need for the ritual. We'll go to Diagon Alley and then back to London for other things."

"Charlie and I will accompany you," Nathan said.

"No. This bonding sounds like a wedding and no groom can see what the bride will look like," Alisha chastised before bounding out of the room.

"I'll go with them. Maybe Simon will tear his eyes away from Hermione's book for a few hours," Curtis offered.

"You need someone with magic."

I stood up and glared at the redhead. I was still angry with the old man and a man who I might be bonding myself to had to go say something as idiotic as 'You need someone with magic' as if I didn't have more magic that both him and Nathan combined right now.

"Gee, Charlie, that must have slipped through my Muggle mind. But then if I was Muggle, we wouldn't be in this predicament of needing bonding or me having used the killing curse or that I saved Harry's life."

I stormed out of the kitchen and found Alisha and Kelly on the landing. Dobby popped in with my trunk and the tote of soul pieces. I thanked the house elf and patted him on the head. I slung the tote over my shoulder next to my messenger bag and levitated the trunk behind me. The girls followed me to the drawing room.

"Were you moved into the other rooms once we left this morning?" I asked.

"Sirius offered but we decided we quite liked the attic. He did shrink it down since it's just us four and gave us privacy dividers. Dudley and his mother moved into the other rooms until they find somewhere else to live."

Simon was in the drawing room on the couch but hadn't looked up once. I dropped my trunk and shook out the tote bag. The numerous feet of basilisk skin unrolled but since more was still trapped inside, I reached in and started pulling. By then Simon was watching and all three were surprised when my arm went in up to my shoulder. I had to move around the room to get all the skin out and when my fingers started to brush against the jars and the other soul pieces, I knew it was all out on the carpeted floor.

"What is all that?"

"Basilisk skin. Harry killed the snake when he was 12 and nearly died doing it," I said, unlocking my trunk and placing the jars and soul pieces inside buried under clothes.

I emptied out my messenger bag of anything aside from my wallet, my mobile, and my notebook. I locked up my trunk and warded it with the blood magic. I pushed it against the wall of the drawing room and started to push the basilisk skin back into the tote bag.

"In Diagon Alley, I'm having it made into some battle robes. It is highly resistant. Numerous spells will bounce off it."

"Whatever, mate," Kelly said. "As long as we can hit the bar after shopping."

"Bar? Are you corrupting the closest thing I have to a niece?" Sirius drawled.

"You should have been more worried about that the time we went to the club. How'd you like to come with us?"

I worked my magic and altered Sirius' appearance again into 'Sam' and added something extra. Once it was perfect, I disillusioned him and had him follow Simon down to the foyer. Curtis was waiting for us.

"Sorry, had to convince him to leave Hermione's book and grab something."

We left Grimmauld Place and once we were far enough from it, I removed the spell from Sirius and he breathed in the fresh air. He slung his arms over Kelly and Alisha's shoulders and I looped my arms in with Simon's and Curtis'.

"So Diagon Alley first to drop off the skin and show you our world. Then on to London to get the necessities."

"Do you even know what's going into this bonding?" Sirius asked.

"I found a bonding ritual very similar to the one I think the old man was talking about in my tome. I copied down the ingredients for the potion that needs to be drunk. The other things are only for ambience."

As we neared the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius held on to the girls so they wouldn't be left behind while I held on to the boys but it didn't really matter because they would see it. Alisha made a comment about how dirty it looked from the outside. I raised an eyebrow at Sirius and shook my head. He led the way inside and we headed into the bar.

I waved to Tom and while he didn't recognize me, the barkeep still waved back. Sirius showed me which bricks to tap and the doorway to Diagon Alley opened up before us. The 4 Muggle-ish people were in awe of what was there.

"This is in the middle of London? How come no one knows it's here?"

"Magic," I joked.

I pulled them to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and waited while the old woman finished up with the customer she had. I wanted her undivided attention.

"I'll have these robes finished and owled to you by the end of the day," Madam Malkin said as she handed back the change to the wizard.

"Now what can I do for you six?"

"I have a special request that I am hoping that you will be able to fulfill. I am in need of battle robes."

"Why would a young lady such as yourself need battle robes? Shouldn't someone your age be at Hogwarts?"

"You old hag, if you didn't have a wand I'd love to take you on," Kelly spat, pushing up the sleeves on her jacket.

"No, it's fine, Kelly. If Madam Malkin is still deluded about Voldemort's return, I'll take my purchase elsewhere. I'm just glad I hadn't told the others yet."

"Others?" she asked.

"Oh, yes. About two dozen battle robes and I would be supplying the fabric per se. I would need you to size them and construct them."

"What would they be made out of?"

"What did you call it, RJ? Bas…basisk…some snake skin," Alisha replied.

"Basilisk skin. If you agree to do this, I would need a Wizarding Oath that the robes are made for only who I say, that you cannot speak of any of this to anyone else, and that any basilisk skin that is left over afterwards is turned over to me."

I could see she was debating with herself on if this was worth the hassle so I decided to sweeten the deal.

"One of the battle robes will be for Harry Potter and I will be paying you 100 Galleons."


	25. Silencing of Molly Weasley

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

"I accept," she hastily said.

We performed the Wizarding Oath and I pulled out my notebook. I ripped the page of names out and handed it to the woman. She scanned through the names and there were a few that I knew she wouldn't recognize.

"I'll be back later to be measured when I'm looking more like the real me but the other five need to be measured. Sam, head into one of the fitting rooms and I'll be in to take off the glamours. Remember, Madam Malkin you can't speak about this to anyone. Besides, the person you see will be walking free very shortly."

Sirius went into a change room and I removed the glamours. Madam Malkin was shocked and had reached for her wand but I reminded her of her Oath and I watched as she measured him. She performed the same measurement charms on the other four. I replaced the glamours and we went back to the main store.

"I know that several of the people were just in to get new robes for school so please use those measurements and I will have the others come in to be measured. A few may be harder to convince. As you can see there's one person I need a set of robes for and I will supply the measurements for but a name will not be given. I will owl the info to you when I have it. Have a good day, Madam Malkin."

We left the store and headed to the apothecary to purchase the ingredients for the potion. One was kept under a heating charm until it's added to the potion. Another, the pixie wings (given upon death), can only be handled with silver instruments. I watched as the worker scooped out the amount I needed and placed it in a leather drawstring bag.

"Since it's the correct amount, can I add it straight from the bag or do I need to re-measure it?" I asked.

"It is best to scoop it out and measure it again. The bag nullifies the magical properties but the touch of the silver will reactivate them," he replied, as he pulled the drawstring closed.

"Damn, I'm allergic to silver. I guess I can wear gloves though. I'll need a silver scoop then."

The apothecary total was 3 Galleons, 2 Knuts, and 12 Sickles. Sirius took the bag and carried it since we couldn't shrink it down. Once we left, we briefly walked down Diagon Alley and on a whim, I pulled my friends into Ollivanders Wand Shop.

"I had wondered when you would be in, Mr. Black. I suspect you have been using another's wand since your original is still in Ministry control," a short old man said as he appeared from the back.

"You're not calling the Aurors on me?"

"I never believed that you were the one to betray the Potters. As well I believe your companion wouldn't allow me to step a foot towards the Floo before stopping me."

"Too true, Mr. Ollivander. My friend needs a new wand and my other friends are not completely Muggles but not completely magical either. Would they register enough to qualify for a wand?" I asked as I bounced on my toes.

"I can test to see how magical they are and depending on their score, it would allow us to search for a wand. Mr. Black, you know what do to. I will select a few wands for you to start off with while I test your friends."

He levitated over about half a dozen boxes and Sirius lifted the lid off the first box. I focused on Kelly who was going first for the test. Ollivander barely reached her chest so he conjured a stool and stared into her eyes. He tapped his wand on her head and I could see that she wanted to reach up and swat at his wand.

"You need to stand still, young lady."

"I'll buy you a beer, Kel, if you keep your mouth shut," I bribed her.

She flicked her eyes over at me and winked. After a brief second a light blue encased her body with a darker blue focusing around her head. Ollivander nodded and tapped his wand again.

"Her magic is focused mainly on the mind but it is enough for a wand. Who is next?"

Simon went next and his entire body was so dark blue that it could have been black. Ollivander was surprised that he hadn't received a letter to Hogwarts at eleven. Curtis was hesitant since his power from the storm hadn't appeared yet. With Kelly and Simon, the color was blue but Curtis had blue, purple, pink, yellow, and green.

"Hmm, interesting."

"What do you mean interesting?" Curtis asked, worried that something was wrong.

"Hey, I've seen those colors before. My cousin's like that. You've met Tonks. She's a Metamorphmagus."

"Speak bloody English," Kelly said.

"She can change her appearance. That's probably what you can do, Curtis. We'll have to try it out later."

Alisha went next but when Ollivander tapped her with his wand, she didn't glow any color. He tried again but he got the same result.

"I guess my power isn't quite magical enough," she whispered.

"But you saw the Leaky Cauldron."

"She was also being held onto by Sirius. That contact might have been enough paired with the magic I embedded in her bracelet. It doesn't matter, Alisha, because we love you no matter what."

Sirius presented her with a bouquet of flowers that he must have transfigured with his new wand and she smiled at him. Ollivander started the wand search for Kelly, Curtis and Simon while I sat with Alisha. I told her about the ritual and she gave her input about how to turn it into more of an event rather than just a ritual. She couldn't understand how casual I was being about it.

"You're tying yourself to someone for eternity. It's even worse than marriage, RJ."

"It is but when we're more settled and in love, then we can have a wedding. Besides the ritual needs to happen so I can go to Hogwarts. Oh, that reminds me that I need a broom. Maybe Sirius has one or if I need to purchase one."

It took the others just over an hour to find their wands and Sirius was quick to pay for them all. As we left the shop, I asked about the broom and Sirius pulled me into the Quidditch shop. He wanted to know why exactly I needed a broom and when I grinned widely he knew it was for something nefarious.

"Well, seeing how the old man said I couldn't step a foot inside Hogwarts until I was bonded, he didn't say I couldn't fly through the school."

Sirius let out a deep belly laugh and dragged me to a display for the Firebolt. I wasn't the greatest flyer so I didn't need something that perfect or expensive so I went with a Nimbus 2000. The new wand of Sirius Black shrunk my broom and I tucked it into the bag next to the potion ingredients.

"Perfect. Now onto Muggle London before the bar. I owe Kelly a beer for not yelling at Ollivander."

Alisha was in her element making sure I had the perfect dress for the ritual and the right lingerie for the bonding night. Simon went so red when Kelly dragged him into the lingerie store that he disappeared on us. She was ready to curse up a storm but I calmed her down with a promise of locking her in a room with Professor Snape. Luckily Sirius wasn't around us when I mentioned his name or else she would have hit him for laughing.

"Yes, I saw you and I can deduce what happened after he had you pinned against the wall," I whispered.

Even after we had the necessary things, Sirius wanted to do more shopping since it had been a long time since he had the chance to be free from Grimmauld Place and in Muggle London. Simon had reverted back to solid form and joined back up with us. I had noticed that we had gained an extra set of followers but rather than ruining anything just yet, I kept an eye on them.

"Are we done? I want a pint," Kelly whined.

"Yeah, let's go."

We grabbed a table at a bar down the street from the shopping complex and the followers took up stools at the bar. Simon went up and grabbed the first round, but just a Pepsi for me. I curled my arm around Sirius' shoulders and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"The two guys on the stools towards the door. Do you recognize them? They've followed us from the complex."

Sirius discretely glanced at them and leaned in as if he was nuzzling my neck. I wrapped my other arm around his neck and I shook my head at the others.

"No."

"Fuck. Must be new recruits but how would they know to follow us?"

"Maybe trailed us from Diagon Alley?"

"Stay here."

I got up from the table and sauntered over to the pair, stepping up in between them at the bar. I draped an arm each across their shoulders and leaned close to their ears.

"Say, boys, I saw you following me and my friends. Why?"

"Ummm…you're…"

"Spit it out."

"That's Curtis Donovan. You're friends with Curtis Donovan."

I smiled at the guys, who upon closer inspection couldn't be older than twenty, and ordered them each a beer. I bounced back to the table and plopped back into my chair. Sirius was darting eyes back between the two guys and me silently asking who they were.

"You gained some groupies, Curtis. You might want to go over there and say hi but do so at your own risk. They might shit their pants if you do. One could barely speak when I was over there."

Curtis glanced at me and at the two guys I was pointing out before heading over. He stayed over there chatting with them the rest of the time we were at the bar. Kelly had a nice little alcohol buzz going and Alisha was still going on about how I should be more looking forward to my bonding night. Sirius was trying not to break out into laughter and Simon was blushing.

"Alisha, quiet down. I don't think London wants to hear about my bonding night. Besides I don't doubt that I'll have loads of pleasure and he'll be spectacular. Right now, I just want to forget about it and worry about it tomorrow. We should get back before Dad or one of them comes looking for us. We've been out most of the day."

Getting back was fine and none of the three men were there waiting to greet us but an irate redhead witch was.

"Rose Jolie Lupin, how dare you use that language on Albus Dumbledore!" Molly screeched.

I waved my hand and silenced her. I handed over the few bags I had been holding to Kelly and stepped closer to the woman. Her eyes were still scolding me even though she couldn't speak the words.

"Do you think I was wrong to tell the old man to fuck off?" (A nod). "Do you think I was wrong to glamour Sirius and sneak him out of the house?" (A nod). "Do you think the old man is wrong to keep information, life and death information, from Harry?" (She shook her head). "You don't think it's wrong that the old man was going to send Harry to his death?"

"RJ, what do you mean?" Curtis asked.

"Harry had a piece of Tommy, the evil man, inside of him and I took it out of him. In order to destroy it, a person would have to die. Harry would have had to die but he hadn't been told about it. I transferred it into a snake and used the killing curse. But I'm also talking about the prophecy. I only know about the small bit that Tommy knew.

"Now listen here, Molly Weasley. I like your son and he is one of the two I could bond with but Merlin help you if you think you can talk to me that way again. I am not your child to discipline or raise or mollycoddle. Dad's the only one who has that right. And for keeping information from Harry, that's just plain wrong. He's old enough to understand what you tell him and should be included in this war.

"He's already watched one person die and blames himself for it. Do you want that to happen again because you withheld information from him? I'm going to leave that silencing charm on until dinner. If you screech at me when I remove it, I'll reapply it and leave it on. Got it?"

I stepped away from the witch and took back my bags. I headed up the stairs to the drawing room. I tidied up a corner of the room and set up a table so I could start on the potion for the ritual. It would take 3days to brew and most of that time was to allow the ingredients to soak. My friends, plus Nathan and Charlie, took up seats throughout the room and tried to pull me into a conversation.

"I'm not sorry that I threatened your mum."

"I understand. She can be a handful at times."

"At times? I've already told her that I don't need her as a mother. I know it's like second nature to her but she needs to stop because I won't have it."

"But if we bond, she will be your mother-in-law."

"Yes, as an in-law. That still doesn't mean she can tell me what to do. As a bonded witch, I would be considered an adult and if I still used a wand, the tracer would have been removed. I know she's only looking out for what's best for people but so was the old man and look where Harry ended up, with the Dursleys."

"You're glowing, RJ," Simon said.

"I'm what?"

"Glowing."

"Shit," I slurred before I blacked out.


	26. I think

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

**Note2: Sorry it's taken awhile to get this up but my laptop was acting funny and when I took it in, they almost had to open it up but after a quick 'reset to factory settings' and uploading every program and my backup, it's all fixed...now you get to continue on with the story...**

* * *

The familiar ceiling of the attic greeted me when I awoke. I groaned and rolled over onto my side. Nathan was sitting beside the bed in a chair sleeping, His cheek was resting against the headrest with his legs thrown over the arm. I quietly sat up and stared at him. His mouth was partly open and I could remember the kisses we had. I stared at his long body and wished at he had laid down beside me in bed rather than in that chair.

I reached over and took his hand. I ran a finger up and down each of his own and spelled out a dirty word on his palm. I had hoped that it would wake him up. Either he was a heavy sleeper or he was great at faking sleep. I brought up his hand to my mouth and took his long middle finger into my mouth. A few swirls of my tongue against his finger had him wide awake.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I grinned as I dropped his hand into his lap.

"Wow, you look like you again."

"Which me? The very first me or the second me?"

"The second you."

"Good. I like this me better. How long was I out this time?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"Just over night."

"Did you sleep there the entire night? You do realize your bed is like 7feet away."

"I know but you seemed like you needed someone close. I need to talk to you later about Alvin."

I kissed him before rummaging through my trunk for something to wear. After getting ready quickly we headed down to the kitchen. Dad wrapped his arms around me and dragged me over to the table. He didn't want to let me go. I removed the silencing charm on Molly and only took a cup of coffee. I wasn't that hungry and would fend for myself later.

"After breakfast I have a letter to write then I am going to start on the potion for the ritual. Once it's at the stage for soaking, I will be heading out for some flying," I notified everyone, catching Sirius' eye at the end.

He grinned and nodded his head.

"Would you like some company for your flying?" Charlie asked.

"Sure, why not. We can talk about that later. It's going to take me until after lunch to get the potion to that stage anyways. Sirius, you mentioned Tonks when Ollivander tested Curtis. Could you send her an owl and have her come over to show him the ability?"

"If she's not busy with the Ministry or for the Order, she'll love to show off."

"Perfect. Dad, how would you like to teach the others some magic?"

They took up the other side of the drawing room while I settled in at my table. I wrote my letter first and then rewrote it so it commanded the recipient to do what was written. Once it was done perfectly with no way out, I jotted down another small letter before calling upon Dobby to deliver it.

"I need you to give this to Harry Potter please. Thanks, Dobby."

The house elf took the scrolls and popped out of the room. I opened the ancient tome to the bonding potion and read through the instructions. All of the ingredients and the instruments that I would need were already sitting on the table so I placed the pewter cauldron on the unlit base. After filling the cauldron halfway with water, I added 3drops of rosewater and 1 petal of a red rose. Then I lit the fire.

The pixie wings were one of the last ingredients I added before it went into the soaking stage. I donned the gloves and picked up the silver scoop. I made sure all of the wings were in the scoop and I slowly added them to the cauldron, dumping slowly in a clockwise circle until they were all in. I stirred thrice in a counter-clockwise pattern and added another red rose petal and 3drops of rosewater. I blew out the fire after a minute and now it just had to soak for 3days.

"I just need to shower and then we can go flying."

I hurried upstairs and did as I promised. I came running downstairs in jeans and a tank top with my Nimbus thrown over my shoulder. Nathan and Charlie were waiting for me in the foyer, each with a broom in their hands. We headed out across the street to the park after disillusioning the brooms.

"Where are we going?" Charlie asked.

"Hogwarts," I replied with a smile on my face before I apparated.

I appeared outside of the gates and I took up my broom. I was already in the air floating above them when the boys appeared. I waved before taking off towards the school. Knowing that classes were still in session, I headed towards the towers and hoped they would catch up so Charlie could tell me which one was Gryffindor so we could hang out in the common room.

"RJ, we shouldn't be here. Dumbledore said you couldn't be here until you were bonded."

"He said I couldn't step foot into Hogwarts. I'm not stepping foot into the school. I'm flying into it."

He had been more relaxed at the beginning and I was beginning to wonder if he still wanted this bonding. I spotted an open window and peeked in. It was a dormitory decked out in red and gold. I waved to Nathan and Charlie and flew in the window. Careful not to touch the floor I opened the door and flew down to the common room.

"Lookey here, George. Someone breaking into old Hogwarts."

"Usually students are trying to break out of school."

"Hey, guys. Your brother is behind me so heckle him. I'm just here to hang out with my friends," I replied as I took a spot on the couch.

"So this is what the Gryffindor common room looks like."

"Yes and we'll have to check out the Ravenclaw one too."

Fred and George joked with their brother and when a few other Gryffindors questioned why we were there, the twins got them off our backs before heading to class. We had the entire common room to ourselves for the last block of class so we used the time to play Exploding Snap and I took some time separately with each guy to talk about the future if I was to bond with him.

"RJ, what are you doing here? Did you bond already?"

"No, Ronald. She couldn't have bonded already. The potion that Professor Dumbledore found requires a week to brew," Hermione said.

"Are you sure, Hermione? RJ's potion only needs 3days," Nathan stated.

"I'm sure. Professor Snape was growling about it and I overheard it in the hallway last night on patrol. The potion couldn't be kept so he'll have to make another batch but I don't know how he would have gotten a hold of your blood to use in the first batch."

"What!?" I yelled. "What fucking kind of bonding ritual does the old man think I agreed to that needs blood? Most Blood magic is dark."

My magic was beginning to crackle the air surrounding me. My friends began backing up except one, he actually took a step closer to my seat on the couch. I was seething as my mind raced with the thoughts of what the old man had planned with the ritual. I needed to know what it was and what would have happened if I hadn't found something else. My mind was supplying images of me as a slave, doing whatever was told of me and since I had agreed to the bonding no one could contest it.

"Mate, do something before the professors come. Her magic is freaking out the first years."

I didn't register the lips pressed with such desire against my own until my body was lifted up against another. My eyes flew open and I stared into Nathan's lovely eyes before I weaved my fingers into his curls and focused my magic into that kiss. I could barely make out the catcalls from the older students in the common room or the fact that Hermione was trying to tell us to stop. I was completely focused on Nathan's lips, his hands on my ass, that my legs were wrapped around his hips and what was pressing against the crotch of my jeans.

"McGonagall is coming," someone yelled.

"Hide up in the rooms. No one will tell her that you're there," Harry said as he pointed to the stairs.

Nathan carried me up the stairs following Charlie. I don't know how he knew which dorm room was for what year but I spotted Hedwig so it must have been the 5th year room. Nathan unwrapped me from his body and set me down onto a bed. He sat down beside me and tried to hide his erection. I smiled at him.

"When we first met, you would have done everything to get me into bed and now you're trying to hide the fact that you're horny. How you've changed."

"No, I haven't changed. Now I know that you're only 16 and I don't want to push you."

"So if I was older, you'd be all over me trying to get me undressed?"

"Aye."

I smiled at him and caught Charlie's eye. He was sitting over on another bed and looking through a book rather at Nathan and I. I squeezed the brunette's hand and jumped over to the next bed and the next before reaching Charlie.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Charlie. I know something's up. The last day or two and you've been acting differently. You don't seem to be yourself. Please tell me."

His eyes flickered over at Nathan briefly and I knew he didn't want the other one to hear so I cast a silencing bubble. I faced him and gave him my full attention.

"When Albus told the Order about you and asked for volunteers, I was for it. From what Remus said about you and that picture we were shown, I thought you were stunning. I still do and the more I know about you, the more I like."

"But…"

"But aside from shagging, I don't think I could bond with you. Especially after seeing you go up against Mum like that. Even after the bonding, your magic will be quite impressive and strong. We don't know what could happen then. Plus to see you go off down in the common room like that was a bit much."

"You work with dragons, Charlie."

"Yeah but I know where I stand with dragons. Nathan's good for you, RJ."

"There's still something else you haven't told me. What is it?"

Charlie picked at the blanket on the bed and ducked his head. I leaned closer and lightly slapped his knee. Here was a man who worked with dragons, just dumped me and he was afraid to tell me something.

"I haven't blown up yet so whatever it is probably won't. Just tell me."

"I think I like Alisha."

I smiled, trying to hold in the giggles. I wrapped my arms around my middle but the laughter wanted to escape so it did. By now Nathan had joined us near the bed but still couldn't hear our conversation and had no idea why I was silently laughing so I removed the bubble.

"He thinks. He thinks," I laughed.

"Are you alright, RJ?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm happy for you, Charlie, and it's copasetic."

"Copasetic?"

"All good. Groovy. Perfect. Excellent. I'm hungry. Do you think a house elf will bring some food to the common room?"

"One might but Hermione will lecture you on enslaving the house elves. McGonagall is gone," Neville said as he came into the room.

"Awesome. Thanks. Did you want to give me a piggy back ride, Nathan?" I asked.

I climbed onto his back and he took me back down to the common room. Charlie came down to say goodbye and to grab his broom. I kissed him on the cheek and watched as he flew off. Nathan settled in on the couch and I sat in his lap. Hermione and Ron sat beside us while Harry and Ginny were on the floor around the small table.

"Why are you here, RJ?"

"I needed to get out of the house and my bonding potion is soaking."

"Plus if Ron's mum says one more thing that RJ doesn't like, she'll cast a permanent silencing charm," Nathan supplied.

"Hey. It wouldn't be permanent. It might last overnight or for a couple of days. At least until she learns that she can't mother me and try to boss me around. I don't mind if she does it to the ones who she actually squeezed out from between her legs but…"

"Ew…bad picture, RJ," Ron said shaking his head.

Nathan was watching something throughout the room so I laid my hand against his face and turned him to me. I silently asked him and he whispered Alvin's name. I nodded.

"What kind of spells did you learn today?"

"Nothing. The Ministry has appointed some incompetent witch as the new D.A.D.A professor and according to her we only need to know theory," Harry spat.

"And Harry here already has a detention with her tonight after dinner," Ron replied.

"I only told her the truth. It's not my fault that the Ministry doesn't believe that Voldemort is back."

"They what?" Nathan seethed.

"They don't believe he's back. They think that I made up what happened in the cemetery and that Cedric died because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament not because of Wormtail."

I could feel the anger rolling off the man holding me and it was the same emotion rolling off of me. I stroked his leg, trying to calm him and I focused on Harry. I asked about the letter I sent and he dazzled me with a smirk.

"Yes, Dobby hand delivered it to me during breakfast. I was able to send it off before my first class. Do you think it will work?"

"Of course. There's no wiggle room and if for any chance, the bastard is killed or commits suicide, he couldn't have thrown the letter away so it will act as a portkey. His body will magically appear. They will be able to determine that he wasn't killed all those years ago and has in fact been alive. They will have to free Sirius or at least give him a trial. Otherwise, we'll go 'C&U' on the Wizengamot."

"Do I even want to ask what you mean by 'C&U'?" Ginny asked.

"Cruel and Unusual. I'll be introducing those pureblood bigots to Van Halen, Metallica, Pink Floyd, or maybe even some Manson."


	27. Kinky with Chains

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

Hermione clasped her head in her hands and everyone is staring at her waiting for the explanation. Finally one of the twins broke the silence and asked her.

"It's called music torture. Typically a prisoner is bombarded with loud music, most often the same song throughout the entire day. This could go on for a couple days or even longer until the person responsible believes they have had enough and has cracked. RJ wants to do this to the Wizengamot to ensure Sirius gets a trial."

"Only if they don't step up. I'm positive the letter will come through."

"Yeah, what was in the letter, mate? You wouldn't let 'Mione or I read it before you sent it off."

Harry and I exchanged a look and we smirked at the rest of the group. I shook my head.

"Be glad you don't know. You can claim plausible deniability. Nathan and I should head back for dinner. We have a few things to discuss and he needs to check up on his friend Alvin. We'll try to be back before the bonding and then after that, especially to see the look on the old man's face when I've already bonded my way and without his Blood magic potion."

"Calm down, RJ. You just reverted to the old you this morning and I want to keep you like this," Nathan said, rubbing his hands down my arms.

Harry handed me my broom and made sure one of the windows was open so we could fly out. I hugged everyone goodbye and we headed off. Nathan pointed out a few different areas of the Hogwarts grounds before we headed to the gates where we could apparate back to London. Once we were on the ground, I pulled Nathan into me and kissed him deeply.

"You're mine to talk to first once we get back and then we can talk about Alvin. I know you want to talk to me about him and we will. I need to set some things straight first."

"Sure."

Back at Grimmauld Place, we raced passed the basement door and the other open doors to get to the attic. I climbed onto my bed and Nathan sat across from me. I closed and warded the door to let everyone else know that we wanted to be alone and not to disturb us.

"So what's so big that it has you warding the door?"

"Sex."

"What?" he exclaimed, his eyes going wide as his breath skipped.

"Partly anyways. I think I always knew I would pick you in the end so when I started picking up on Charlie's little changes in behaviour, I hoped it would mean he would back out and that I wouldn't have to hurt him. That's what we were talking about up in the room. He was kinda backing out."

"What do you mean by kinda?"

"He finds me scary."

"Merlin, he works with dragons."

"Exactly my point. He wouldn't want to be in the middle between me and his mum, which I can understand. Plus he thinks he likes someone else."

"Ah, the 'he thinks' statement that had you laughing."

"Yes."

"So where does the sex come in?"

"I thought your Ravenclaw mind would have kicked in by now, Nathan. Our bonding night is in 2days and we'll have to finish the bonding with sex. I fantasize about what we did and I hope that it's as great as that but I want you to remember that I've never done it."

"Shh, RJ. It'll be fine and if I do say so myself, you'll be begging for more. Kidding aside, it'll be what first times are supposed to be like, all loving, caring, and spectacular."

I pulled Nathan to me and snogged him senseless. I pulled his shirt off and caressed his chest, my fingers running across his nipples before going down to the top of his pants. Rather than doing anything with his pants, I skirted his body and then ran my fingernails up his back as I bit lightly at his lip.

"The first time can be all loving, caring, and spectacular as you put it but then I might want it all hard, fast, and filthy."

"Sweet Merlin, I love you."

Nathan jerked back, realizing what he just whispered. He stared down at me unsure of what to do or say.

"It's OK. It was said in the heat of the moment. It's too soon and you might not be ready to say that. I understand. I really, really like you, Nathan, but I'm not quite at the 'I love you' stage either."

He sagged in relief and kissed my lips tenderly.

"This is another thing I like about you, RJ. Most girls would have cast a hex at me and I'd be running away with something on fire."

"Tell me who those girls are and I'll just have to pay them a visit. No one torches my bonded but me."

He kissed me again but we don't go further because it's nearly dinner and we still need to discuss Alvin. Nathan pulled on his shirt and rather than sit across from me, he leaned against the headboard and I snuggled up against his chest.

"Is Alvin here?" I asked.

"He's over in the corner, trying not to stare at us. You can come over, Alvin. We've stopped snogging. I don't know of a spell that will let you see him so I'll say whatever he's saying."

"Ah, sure. Did you enjoy seeing Hogwarts? I know it wasn't much but maybe the next time you'll be able to see more."

"It was so cool. I can't believe it's all real. I watched as some kids younger than me do some spells. They were making things float."

"Levitate. It's a first year spell. I'm hoping to get to Gringotts tomorrow and have your funeral paid for."

"Thanks, RJ. I'm going to go see my family for a bit but I'll be back. I want to see more magic. And he's gone. Care to explain what you did?"

I took a deep breath and told Nathan what I had to do. I knew he would understand and I was glad that he was my bonded. I doubted that Charlie would be sitting through my description of implanting the soul piece of Voldemort into a dying teenager and casting the killing curse. Nathan wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. He kissed my temple and told me that he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Oi, lovebirds. Dinner is on the table," Kelly yelled through the door.

"Coming, Kel."

I removed the wards and grabbed Nathan's hand. I smiled at him and pulled him down the stairs behind me. There was only seating for 9 around the table and pizza boxes in the middle. I stopped short when I saw the Muggle food.

"Who cooked?"

"I did. Molly won't come out of her room. Charlie wouldn't say why," Curtis said.

"Oh, um, I chose Nathan as my bonded."

"Really? You're going to bond with that git?" Alisha joked.

"Yes, Alisha. This git as you put it is mine and Charlie is free to do whomever he pleases."

"Terrific," she replied, pulling the redhead in for a kiss.

The entire room laughed as we helped ourselves to the pizza. I asked Curtis how his training with Tonks was going and he showed the small changes he could do. Dad was able to get Kelly to do some first year spells before she got frustrated and wanted to leave for a pint. I gazed at my friends and couldn't believe that it was going well. At times things seemed to go crazy and be almost hellish but other times it would be as if the world might not come crashing down around us.

It wasn't the world crashing down around us but a simple alerting spell that I had activated. The nifty thing about the spell was that it would increase in volume until it was inactivated and sadly, I was indisposed in the bathroom when it went off. I tried to shut it off from there but it was too far. I hurried as fast as I could, washed my hands, and ran up to the attic.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Kelly yelled.

"Shut that thing off!"

"It won't turn off," Nathan yelled back, casting the _Finite_ spell.

The small globe that I had cast the alerting spell onto was sitting on my bedside table. Even though I didn't have the soul piece in me, I had been having a hard time sleeping and after a quick bathroom break, I would have tried another attempt at sleeping. I leaned over Nathan and tapped the globe with a finger and the spell went inactive. I glanced my green-amber eyes up at Nathan and smirked. I kissed him quickly before running out of the attic towards Sirius' room.

"Sirius. Sirius. Sirius," I called as I knocked with each of his name like Sheldon from one of Mum's favourite TV shows.

I knew I would be dragging him from bed but part of me had hoped that the alarm would have at least woken him up. I received no answer so I shook my head and opened the door. Sirius was sprawled on the bed face down with his head covered by two pillows and the blanket was at least covering his arse and legs. I stealthily moved over to his bed and lifted the wand that he had been using from his bedside table. I stepped really close and even with pillows covering his head, I knew he would hear me.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED OR I WON'T FREE IT FROM THIS HELL HOLE!"

I wasn't expecting the ex-Auror to know wandless magic and to cast it on me. He had me bound against the wall in manacles around my wrists and ankles. At a second glance, the wand was at my feet on the floor.

"Didn't know you liked it kinky, Sirius, but I don't think Dad or Nathan would appreciate this picture. Now get dressed because I really don't want to see my Dad's best friend in his boxers anymore. We have a guest to go pick up," I said as I pushed my magic out against the manacles and they popped open.

The metal hit the floor and I headed towards the door. Before I left, I turned around to face him again.

"You have 5minutes to meet me downstairs. If you're not down there, I get to torture Wormtail myself before turning him over to the Ministry to free your ass."

As I headed down to the foyer, I called for my favourite house elf. I hadn't expected the man to activate the portkey voluntarily but I had mentioned to Harry that if he had, he would be able to come with us. Dobby agreed to nicely wake up the teen and bring him here.

"RJ, what was that alarm for?" Nathan asked as he came down the stairs in his low slung pajama pants.

"The letter I sent to Harry was for another person and he activated a portkey that was inside. Sirius and I need to go retrieve the person."

Dobby appeared with Harry, who barely looked conscious but dressed. I quickly thanked the house elf and Harry sagged against the wall.

"Your godfather has another minute and then we leave. Harry's coming too because it's his life debt that this man is paying back. Look, when I had the soul piece inside me, I had a lot of time to think things through and I am trying to correct things that happened. This is one of them. Ah, there you are. I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"What's Harry doing here? Does Albus know?"

"I don't give a flying fuck if the old man knows or not. Harry needs to be here for the life debt. I'll see you soon, Nathan."

I kissed my bonded and grabbed the hands of the other two. I pulled them outside and once we were able, I apparated them to where Peter Pettigrew sat waiting for us.


	28. Distract the Auror

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

Because of the wording and the fact that he voluntarily activated the portkey, I didn't have to worry about warding the area or needing to be there for when he arrived because he couldn't do anything. He was sitting there like a bloody statue.

Sirius was quick to snatch away his wand and bind him with rope while Harry and I watched. I gazed at the teen and he knew what I wanted him to do. As I cast a Notice Me Not charm on the area, he pulled the letter out of Wormtail's hand and handed it over to the fugitive. Only when he was finished reading did he realize that the man couldn't do anything until it was told of him.

"Harry, you know what to do."

"Peter Pettigrew, you are here to repay the life debt that you have owing to Harry James Potter. Do you do so willingly?"

"Yes."

"Your presence here was part of the repayment. Did you come here willingly?"

"Yes."

"Your complete agreement to tell the truth and explain what happened 14years ago is another part of repayment. Do you do so willingly?"

"Yes."

"Your life debt will be considered repaid once all terms are complete. So says Harry James Potter."

A white ball of magic flew out of Harry's wand, circled Wormtail's body and slammed into his forehead. The stout balding man didn't move or flinch as the magic hit him. I smiled and pulled Sirius into a hug.

"Perfect. Now, Sirius, turn that letter into another portkey for the Ministry and then I just need time to change your appearance."

I gave him his 'going out' look and the four of us took the portkey to the alley outside of the Ministry. We squeezed into the phone booth and Harry blushed beet red once he realized that he was pressed right up against me.

"It's only pajama shorts and a tank top."

"But they are quite short, RJ. Maybe you should have transfigured them into something else before we got into the phone booth."

"Pish, I'll do it inside if need be. Now, push the buttons and hurry this up."

Our visitor badges appeared and we descended into the Ministry. The Atrium was empty at this time of night which was perfect but I could tell there was someone at the security desk. I skipped over to the wizard behind it, propped my elbows on the counter, and placed my chin in my hands.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Wands."

"Don't have a wand but you can have his," I said, handing over Peter Pettigrew's wand.

The Ministry must have records on every wand that British wizarding people own because once he weighed it, or scanned it, or did whatever, he knew whose wand it was. Only then did the wizard actually look up. I pointed behind me towards Harry and Sirius who had Wormtail levitating between them bound in rope.

"I'm hoping you have a graveyard shift of Aurors in the building. I'd like to turn this piece of shit over to you and have Sirius Black cleared. Perfect. We'll wait here for the Aurors," I said, as I hopped up onto the counter to wait for the Dark wizard catchers.

It wasn't long before the lifts dinged and a team of 5 Aurors came running into the Atrium towards us.

"Security wizard says you have Peter Pettigrew."

"Are you blind because he's right there and he's willing to spill the beans on everything? Isn't that right, Peter?"

"Yes."

"Who are you and how did you come to locate a dead man?"

"Dawlish, it must have been Potter who caught him. Ignore her."

I caught Harry's eye and tipped my head. If they wanted to ignore me, I wasn't going to say or offer anything to them. I watched as they took Wormtail's wand from the security wizard. In the confusion, they didn't have Harry or Sirius register their wands with security but I wasn't going to point that out. I jumped off of the desk and followed everyone to the lifts.

One of the nicer Aurors, a man named Heath, explained that they will question Wormtail alone while another Auror will question us as to how we located him. When Harry asked about Sirius and his charges, the Auror explained that if Wormtail confessed that the charges would be dropped and that the man would be free from their stand point. The Wizengamot would be notified in the morning and then he should be cleared completely. Part of me hoped that the court wanted to make a fuss so I could try the music torture. I highly doubted they would last minutes on heavy rock Muggle music.

"What are your names?"

"Ah, first is this room safe and secure?" Harry asked, sparing a quick look to Sirius.

"Yes. You don't have to be afraid of anything said here, Mr. Potter. This is only a formality. As your wand hasn't been recorded of doing underage magic, you are not in trouble. Are you worried for your associates?"

"Family, I consider them family. She's RJ Lupin. I am Harry Potter. And he's…"

"I am Sirius Black."

I had to cast a quick _Protego_ spell before the stunning and binding spell could hit Sirius. Heath had taken the wands from Harry and Sirius and I had mimed that mine was broken so his partner, Timmins, wasn't prepared for the spell. I stepped in between Timmins and Sirius while Harry was trying to speak.

"Maybe you should listen to us first or to Pettigrew's facts. Stop. What are you doing?"

Timmins had bound Harry to his chair and was advancing on Sirius and I. This man really wanted Sirius in custody but I wasn't going to allow him to go back to jail or even allow those magical handcuffs circle his wrists again. I closed my eyes for a brief second and then glared full on. I was pulling out the Professor Snape 'You are a Gryffindor' glare and from Harry's reaction, it was spot on.

"Move one more inch closer and I will show you exactly what I can do without a wand. Harry, close your eyes."

"RJ, no."

"Harry, do it," I hissed.

What I didn't realize was that it was in Parseltongue and it froze everyone where they stood except Timmins. My friend was quick in shutting his eyes and I was glad that Sirius was behind me. It would only last for a second but without a hesitation, I grabbed the hem of my tank top and I flashed Timmins. I was able to literally pluck the wand from his fingers.

"Auror Heath, I really hope you didn't see that. I think our questions can wait until after Wormtail's, ah, Pettigrew's questioning. I think Harry would also be filing a complaint against Auror Timmins for whatever reason I can think up that will stick. You may want to remove him before I decide that he needs more of a punishment."

Both Aurors left the room but I held on to the wand and removed the ropes around Harry. He wanted to know what I had done but I wouldn't say so naturally he turned to Sirius. Even though he hadn't seen, he was still shocked.

"What the bloody hell, RJ? You flashed an Auror!"

"Damn right I did and be glad that was all I did. My magic was calling for more. It wanted out but if I used it for anything, it would have gone badly. He had no right for going after you like that or for binding Harry to the chair. We are here because we turned in Peter Pettigrew."

"They still think I killed those Muggles. The man was only doing his job."

"So now you protest? I don't recall you saying anything a moment ago. Timmins would have bound you, thrown the handcuffs on you and taken you off to Azkaban before Wormtail's questioning was finished. We should have waited until afterwards right from the beginning.

"Besides, if they had done their fucking jobs 14years ago, you would have gotten your trial and you wouldn't have been in Azkaban in the first place. Harry wouldn't have been placed with his relatives and look as scrawny as he does. Oh, crap. The potion. We never did get to the nutrition potion for you. And now with the whole slave-bonding potion that Professor Snape is supposedly brewing for me, I doubt he's going to have the time. I need to write a letter as soon as we get back."

"How is your head not spinning?"

"You get used to it. Hey, do you think while we're here we should go find that glowing orb you dreamed about?"

Sirius seemed like he wanted to be any place other than there with us and I knew we were close. I warded the room and focused on the man. Harry noticed the change and directed his chair towards the man as well.

"What's the orb about?"

"Please, Sirius. I hate being kept in the dark."

"It's a prophecy about you and Voldemort. It will be down in the Hall of Prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. Albus always has someone on watch."

"I know the bit that Tommy knew but it wasn't all of it so it might be handy to know the rest. We'll talk about it later. I think they're coming back."

Wormtail was singing like a canary about everything that happened on Halloween when the Potters were killed and the confrontation with Sirius. Sadly our life debt agreement didn't touch on the current Death Eater activities but I wasn't too worried. We had the soul pieces and then Tommy could be killed. He was the biggest issue to deal with.

"So with Pettigrew confessing to murdering those Muggles, Black is cleared but it will have to go through the Wizengamot in the morning. It's only a formality though."

"You really like that word formality, eh, Auror Heath? It's the Wizengamot and I understand the British court is full of old family purebloods who are ancient and can be easily bribed. A lot of the Death Eaters were pardoned because they claimed the Imperius curse but the Dark Mark can't be given to someone under the Imperius and if you checked those families' financial records, I suspect you would see large sums of Galleons being withdrawn right around the time of their trials."

"Who exactly are you to know so much?" Heath asked, his hand inching towards his wand.

"Not a Death Eater, if that's what you're thinking. Just someone who has spent a couple of hours routing around in Tommy's head. Harry needs to see Wormtail for a brief second and then we can leave."

Heath led us to the interrogation room that Wormtail was in with the two Aurors. Timmins' supervisor was one of the men inside with Wormtail but Harry and Sirius had convinced me not to file a complaint and I had given the man's wand to his partner to return. Harry was escorted in and Wormtail looked up at the boy.

"Peter Pettigrew, your life debt to Harry James Potter has been repaid. Your fate rests in whatever punishment you receive for your actions."

"Goodbye, Harry."

Harry left and the three of us left the Auror department and caught a lift. It didn't take much to convince Sirius to show us to the Department of Mysteries and the Hall of Prophecies. Arthur was the guard the old man had on duty but a silent spell from Sirius had him unconscious and resting against the shelves unharmed.

"It's just down here. Albus has a theory that only those named on the prophecy can take it from the shelf. Some of us doubted that Voldemort would enter the Ministry to steal the prophecy himself but he has sent a few in his place to test the theory."

Harry quickly found the orb and plucked it from the shelf. He stuffed it into his pocket and we headed out. Just before the door closed, I woke up Arthur. We hurried to the lifts and headed out to Muggle London. I took them back to Grimmauld Place where we headed down to the kitchen to listen to the prophecy.

"I don't know if I can listen to this," Harry stated, placing the orb onto the table.

"This is one thing that the old man has been hiding from you that you can learn on your own terms. You will have a large piece of information that Tommy wants but will never get and it might be useful in the future. When I learned about the prophecy, I couldn't believe that he put so much faith into it. While you're not sure that you can listen to it, Harry, you must because it was due to this prophecy that Tommy came after your family that night."

Harry stared at me while Sirius sat beside him giving him comfort. Not exchanging any words I urged Harry to activate the prophecy and listen to it in its entirety. His petite frame sagged and he tapped the orb with his wand.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"_

The ghostly voice of Sybil Trelawney echoed throughout the room as we took in the prophecy that has ruined Harry's life. I rubbed my face with my hands before quickly casting a spell to have a cup of coffee made. I also _accio_'d the firewhiskey and two glasses. I poured a small bit for Harry and a larger shot for his godfather.

"Drink and then we can discuss it."

"What's there to discuss? I have to kill him or he kills me," Harry spat before gulping down the firewhiskey.

The alcohol burned and his face became red in reaction to the burn but he didn't let out any other reaction. Sirius sipped at the liquid and I held my mug of coffee to stave off the coldness of the basement kitchen.

"But it doesn't say you can't have help or that you have to do it alone. Just the fatal blow."

"I'm 15 and it's my destiny that I become a murderer."

"Not a murderer, Harry. Someone who fights for those who can't. A…"

"Don't say the 'h' word, Sirius. He doesn't like that, doesn't want to be one. He's not Superman, Thor, or any of those guys. He's just a teenager who has been dealt a shitty hand at life but who will have all the help he needs. Harry, I can understand."

"Why does everyone say that when they obviously don't?" he ranted, getting up from his chair to pace the kitchen.

I glanced at Sirius and stepped in front of Harry and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"Because I didn't put the soul piece into a snake like I said I did. I had to push it into another person and then kill him."


	29. Magical Electronics

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

"He was already dying from cancer and wanted to help when I told him about our world. So while I had to do it alone, you'll have friends and family with you when you confront Tommy and his followers. You won't have to do it alone. I won't let you," I told him, in Parseltongue so Sirius wouldn't understand.

"You cast Avada Kedavra?"

"With soul pieces, there's only a handful of ways to get rid of them. If you want, I have a few others which need to be destroyed. We can get you a different wand if you want to try your hand at the curse or we can use the other means to destroy them."

"I don't think I can cast the curse. I was told that you needed to mean the curse."

"I meant it even though I barely knew Alvin. I knew Tommy's soul piece needed to be destroyed but also the sight of Alvin on that hospital bed with those wires and tubes everywhere was heartbreaking. Harry, I know that kids younger than us have died from cancer but to see it first hand was so sad. They say he wasn't in pain but I wanted to make sure that he wasn't and death was the only way."

Several fat tears rolled down my cheeks and he pulled me into his arms. He held me for a few moments until we heard the kitchen door open.

"Alvin told me RJ needed me," Nathan said.

"He's here? But it sounded like he was a Muggle," Harry replied.

"He is on both counts and from the look Sirius is giving us, I think he's lost. For RJ's sake, keep quiet about it for now and let Sirius take you back to Hogwarts. We'll be there in a couple of days."

Nathan pulled me into his arms after Harry squeezed me in comfort once more and he left the kitchen with the old Marauder after grabbing the prophecy. He reclined against the edge of the table and I buried myself into his chest, my head right under his chin.

"Harry seems upset."

"He has to be the one to kill Tommy and he doesn't want to be a killer. I told him about me."

"Ah. Let's get you upstairs into bed."

"There's no point in sleeping, for me at least, but I'll cuddle with you. I need to think on some things."

I banished the dirty dishes to the sink and Nathan led me up to the attic where we crawled into my bed. I was on my side with him spooning up behind me, his arm thrown over my stomach when he leaned over and kissed my ear. He ran his tongue briefly over the shell of my ear and my body shuddered.

"If you want to start something, make sure there's no one else in the room first. Besides you just had a ghost's arm stuck through you or something, so he could wake you up, so I'd suggest going back to sleep. We will have plenty of time for this later."

"Goodnight, RJ."

"Pleasant sexy dreams, Nathan."

He kissed me goodnight and pulled me in closer to his body. I listened to him as his breathing slowed, evening out until it became clear that he was asleep. The heat that his body was pulsating through my own should have been enough to make me want to sleep but my mind was the traitorous one. It had new things to think about. Since I was never one to sleep on my side, I carefully shifted onto my back and Nathan curled up against my side, his head resting on my chest just above my breasts. His left leg was draped over my own and I could feel every inch of his long, muscular body.

While I thought that I got through to my friend, he was still most likely going to overanalyze the prophecy and see if there's any other way. He had a lot of power within that body of his and once we get it to the size he's supposed to be, he might feel a better. Knowing some of the stories of Harry's younger years at the school, I knew Hermione and Ron would be at his side. Ginny, if she was as in love with him as she seemed, would be as well. The entire Order would help 'The Boy Who Lived' if he asked but Harry won't because he doesn't want to see anyone else he cared about hurt.

A few hours later, Nathan was still curled up around me but I needed to get up to start on several projects so I carefully shifted out from under his wonderful body. I replaced my chest with a pillow and headed downstairs. I summoned my book and bag to the drawing room where the bonding potion was still simmering. I set up at the opposite end, much like I had when I was back home at the cabin, and began on my letter to Professor Snape.

_Professor Snape,_

_I know that the old man has you working on a bonding potion for me and I thank you for it. I know this because who else would he trust to do so and to do Blood magic on said bonding potion. Sadly your potion won't be ready in time while the one that I brewed and will be using will be. As an added bonus, it won't leave me as a slave to my bonded, able to follow simple commands that I'm sure the old man will be whispering into his ear._

_I hope you remember our short conversation that evening before I had to knock you out so you would benefit from the new anti-Cruciatus potion. I would like to commission you to brew a special potion for me and as I've said, everything will be supplied and you will be paid quite well. My mum has also created several potions that she hadn't gotten around to selling before she was killed and I would like you to have them._

_I have enclosed the recipe for the potion I need brewed and I'm sure your brilliant mind will remember that the potion is for Harry. I understand your hatred for him but with him taking the potion, the entire wizarding world will benefit. I'm sure he would be able to kill off Tommy in the state he is now but with him being the proper size, it would be more beneficial. Plus with him hearing the entirety of the prophecy, he will already have it quite hard._

_Another thing, Professor. While I had the soul piece in me, I spent time in Tommy's head so I know that it was you, in your hot tempered youth, who revealed the prophecy to him. I also know of your spying and can see the toil that it's taking. Yes, you're probably trying to incendio this letter now but a simple fire protection charm is keeping you from it. Just think that if you brew Harry the potion, the war could end a lot sooner and you won't have 2 masters to report to._

_You're a brilliant, cunning Slytherin who has pulled the wool over 2 fools but you can still be a git. Grow up, brew the potion, and I will happily deliver Kelly to Hogwarts. Yes, I know about you two but I really don't care unless you hurt her. Then you will see exactly what my magic can do, even after I'm bonded._

_See you in a few days._

_RJ Lupin_

I copied down the recipe and ripped the pages from my notebook. Casting the protection charm on the paper, I called for Dobby. The house elf was quick and agreed to take my letter but since Professor Snape didn't allow any house elf except for his personal house elf into his quarters, the letter will have to be given at breakfast.

"That's fine, Dobby. Can you ask his personal house elf about his robe measurements? Harry and I are gifting him a pair of robes made from basilisk skin but need his measurements."

Dobby was happy to ask and popped out with the letter. I checked on the bonding potion and sat down with the ancient tome to do some reading before heading down to the kitchen for breakfast. It was in the middle of an obscure section that I found something that might work for my electronics project. Grabbing my notebook, I jotted down notes and read more.

While electronics might not have been around when the tome was put together, this type of shielding spell might work on the small electromagnetic fields that electronics put off. I pulled out my mobile and set it down on the table and held out my hand at the small device.

"_Vis Agri_!"

A light yellow haze surrounded the mobile for several seconds before seeping into the thing. Because of the amount of magic in the air, it wouldn't even turn on before this but now as I pressed the on button, it chirped and vibrated as it started up. I jumped from my seat and clapped my hands. I had several missed text messages from friends and a voice mail from my guardian. I knew she wouldn't be too happy with me just up and leaving but I deleted the voicemail.

"Hmm. If my mobile can work, I wonder…"

I ran up the stairs until I reached the attic. It was nearing 8am but everyone was still in bed so I quietly dug in my trunk for my laptop. I pulled the heavy square out and took it back downstairs. Since Grimmauld Place didn't have electricity supplied by the city, I hoped my battery had enough of a charge. Oh, that's something else I would need to work on.

I cast the spell on my laptop and while it took longer for the yellow haze to absorb into the technology, it still did. I booted up the laptop and found a semi-charged battery.

"Now if I had the Internet, I would be in business. I could always go to the Starbucks and be back before the rest of the house is awake."

"Don't count on it, RJ."

"Morning, Dad. Hey, with my bonding happening tomorrow, how would you like to spend the day together? Just you and me. We can head out into Muggle London and catch a movie or something. It seems that aside from that talk we had when I first got here, we haven't had much time together."

"I would like that, RJ. Maybe I can tell you more about how your mother and I got together."

"Sure. Will you tell me why she left Britain too?"

"Yes. Now what are you doing?"

"Well, I found a nice shielding spell and decided to try it on some electronics. Now I need to figure out a way to charge the battery without electricity. Ooo, I think I've got it."

"Whatever you're thinking, don't do it."

"It's not that bad, Dad. What do we all have? What's the reason that electronics won't work in our world?"

"Magic. No, don't tell me. You want to alter the battery inside your box to run off magic."

"Of course. There's magic in the air in a magical household. The battery will recharge off that magical air so the piece of technology will never die."

"How are you going to manage that, RJ? I doubt there's a spell out there that allows magic to do such a thing."

"I'm a supercharged witch. My magic does what I want it to without really casting any kind of incantation but having something to recite will be better. Now what should the incantation be?"

"I'm going to go get a cuppa while you think about your spell. I'll give you until 11am and then you're mine for the day."

"Perfect. I will need to stop by Gringotts first though. I need to settle some payments."

Dad left me alone in the drawing room as I thought about the incantation. I wrote out several in English and after looking through the ones I came up, I decided to go with 'Magic is Power'. Casting a translation spell on the words, I now had the incantation for the new spell.

Checking the amount of battery on my mobile, I decided to use that as my test subject, simply because my laptop was too precious to be firing a spell at it that I wasn't even sure would work. I turned off the mobile and plucked out the battery cell. I laid that on the table and focused on it. I pictured the intent of the spell and carefully spoke the Latin incantation. The light hit the battery cell and after giving it a minute or two to absorb the magic from the air, I carefully picked it up. It was slightly warm to the touch but I slid it back into the mobile and turned it back on.

The battery read full charge so I whooped and knew that it would work on other things. It still didn't mean that I would be attempting it on my laptop just yet. I shut down the laptop and headed down to the kitchen. Dad and Molly were seated at the table.

"I got it to work, Dad. Molly, I just want to say that while I care for Charlie, we wouldn't be the greatest match. We don't see eye to eye on some things and I would worry about how it would affect our lives in the future. We've discussed it and realized that we're better off as friends, especially since he likes Alisha."

"Arthur and I had our own discussion and I saw that it was wrong of me to act the way I have been towards you. After your bonding tomorrow, you will be considered an adult and you won't need someone to look out for you."

"You can look out for me, everyone needs someone to do that, but it's the way you go about doing it. And then there's the aftermath if I do something you disagree with. There is a war going on and I'm sure we all will have to do things that we don't want to do but there's nothing that we can do about it. It's the things we do now that keeps our own children from having to do similar things in the future."

Molly stared at me briefly before getting up to get me a plate of breakfast. She ushered me into a seat and told me to eat.

"If you're going to be helping out the Light with this war, then you need all the strength and energy you can get."

"Thanks, Molly."

I dug into the food and it was delicious. I explained the new spell to Dad while Molly listened and as more people filtered down, the talk turned to other things. Charlie came into the room, holding the door open for Alisha and I was happy for them. Petunia and Dudley also joined us but sat at the opposite end of the table. I knew they wanted to leave Grimmauld Place but for the time being, it was the safest place for them.

"Why did you leave me alone in bed?" Nathan whispered as he sat down beside me.

"I had things to do and since I couldn't do you with the others sleeping, I needed to get out of bed. I'm spending the day with Dad since we're bonding tomorrow but before I go, I need to see your mobile. I was able to get electronics to work around magic."

"Really? Could you do it on my mobile too? I should ring home and speak to my mum," Alisha asked.

"I can do it to all of yours but you could pop out if you want. I'm sure Charlie would be happy to escort you out on a date, with a side trip to see your mum. I'm not saying you have to introduce him to her but he'll be there as a friend."

Alisha lit up and turned to Charlie.

"The date I can do but meeting parents is too soon. I'll guard your house while you speak with your mum. I doubt the Death Eaters will attack anyways but I'll still be there."

Alisha kissed Charlie on the cheek and I smiled at the two of them. After the rest were finished eating, we headed up to the attic so I could spell their mobiles to work. I changed into some jeans and a white gauzey peasant top before grabbing my bag. I asked Nathan to see if Alvin was there and if he could write down more information so when I visited the bank, they would be able to do as I asked.

* * *

**Note2: Vis Agri means force field...**


	30. Mum's Life

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

With Alvin's info in hand, Dad and I unlocked the secure Floo and took it to the Leaky Cauldron. I waved to Tom as we passed and the entry opened with a few taps of Dad's wand.

"How long will you be at Gringotts?"

"Hopefully not long. Is there somewhere you wanted to go while I see the goblins?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you be alone."

"I'll be in Gringotts, one of the safest places in London. I should be more worried of you walking alone in Diagon Alley. Go. I'll wait in the bank if I finish before you get back."

Dad walked me right to the doors before leaving reluctantly. I stepped inside and got into line behind an old woman in a vulture hat.

"Next."

"Blessed be, Goblin. May your enemies' blood run."

"Blessed be, Witch. May your vaults be full. No witch or wizard follow the proper greetings any longer. Why do you?"

"My mother told it to me once and I have always used it back home. I need to withdraw money from my account in Canada to pay for a friend's funeral. He was a Muggle and I have the necessary info."

"Name is Belkin, witch. I will see to the arrangement."

"Name is RJ and I trust you with my Galleons."

Belkin took the sheet of paper and arranged the transfer from my Gringotts vault back home to this branch. Luckily Gringotts had a Muggle bank connection that we'd be able to use to pay for the funeral. All of it was finished within 15minutes.

"Thank you, Belkin. Blessed be and may your sword runneth through any who stand in your way."

"Blessed be and may you be rich in life and Galleons."

The few goblins around us also passed on a formal greeting as I left. Dad wasn't back yet so I waited by the doors. I was enjoying soaking up the sun when a shadow fell over me.

"Look who it is. The Mudblood from the Ministry."

"Blessed be, Death Eater. May your master die."

The elder Malfoy pulled his wand and held it at me as he hissed, "I should kill you for that."

I stepped right up against the tip of the wand, knowing we were drawing a crowd.

"You could try but I've learned a few things since we last met. Wouldn't want to see the head of the Malfoy family humiliated by a girl, now would we? Besides, you wouldn't be able to lie and say it's the Imperius. I have proof that you can't be marked while under any curse, especially that one."

"Malfoy, lower your wand."

"It's fine, Dad. We're just catching up. He knows that it's pointless to attack me."

The blond wizard lowered his wand and stepped back. The glare of hatred flickered between Dad and I. Some of the crowd was still watching us. I stepped closer and purposefully patted him on the left arm.

"Tell your half-blood Lord that he can't win. I'd die before he wins."

I looped my arm around Dad's and led him away from the bank. The crowd was gossiping about the small piece of info I announced. We walked through the Leaky Cauldron and out the door to the Muggle side.

"What did you say to him before I arrived?"

"Just a proper goblin greeting. He didn't like my choice of blessing."

Dad shook his head and we headed towards Leicester Square for a movie before going for dinner. Since we were living in a war, we forgoed the action movie and saw a comedy. It was obvious that it had been a long time since Dad had seen a Muggle film.

It was still too early for dinner but we were hungry so we randomly selected Leon on Old Compton Street, a fast food place which also had a sit in restaurant in the back, for a snack. We were seated and quickly looked through the menu.

"You were going to tell me more about Mum and you," I said after we placed our orders and I cast a modified privacy spell around our table.

"She never spoke of her time here?"

"Rarely and when she did, she focused on people or life at Hogwarts. I don't know anything about her family, if she had any siblings or if her parents are still alive. She never said why she upped and left London. She talked about you whenever I asked but never about how you got together or broke up."

"Well then I'll start at the beginning and tell you what I can. Your mum was a pureblood and I first saw her in Diagon Alley when we were shopping for our books just before our first year. Her mother was trying to pull her out of the apothecary and into Flourish and Blotts. It seemed like she was already obsessed with potions at that age. The way she stood up to her own mother at such a young age and that she was beautiful was what caught my attention.

"I didn't see her on the train because that's when I met Sirius, James, and Peter and we were busy talking. I saw her next when she was being sorted and I had hoped she would be sorted into Gryffindor but she was put into Ravenclaw. It wasn't until one of the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor classes that I finally spoke to her."

"You were crushing on her at 11?" I asked.

"Maybe not that young but there was something about her that made me want to get to know her. Since we were near the top of our class, we would often spend time together in the library. If I wasn't with the Marauders, I was with Liz. Actually, she was the first to figure out my monthly problem. Only after she made a big fuss over me once during our 2nd year, did the guys finally clue in.

"James would go to her for advice on how to woo Lily and Lily often used her to keep James at bay. She hated to be in the middle but it was because of her that they finally got together. The plan involved her in her animagus form and locking the two of them in a room with her. She didn't let them out until everything was on the table and Lily agreed to go on a date with James.

"We started dating in our 6th year and it was fantastic. Her family didn't know about my condition when I stayed with them during the summer holidays. My mother had died by then and my father was never home. He could barely stand the sight of me after I was bitten. I'd spend the summers alone or head over to James' house. His parents took in Sirius after he ran away at 16."

"What about your dad now?"

"He was killed during the first war as was your grandparents and aunt."

"Mum had a sister?"

"There was a large gap in age between Liz and Roselyn but they were as close as sisters could get. Roselyn looked up to her and adored her. While some siblings would hate to have a younger sister following them around constantly, your mum would sit down with her to play or read books. It was actually your mum who showed Roselyn how to brew a potion for the first time."

"I'm named after my aunt? What happened to them?"

"Her family was branded blood traitors because they didn't follow the pureblood ideals and such. It started as little things shouted at them while they were out or owls being sent to their home. Roselyn was roughed up once while in Diagon Alley and your mum was furious.

"It was about a year after graduation and your mum and I apparated to their house for tea. We had just purchased a little cabin for ourselves and were going to tell her parents and Roselyn the good news. I knew I wanted to propose but James and Lily had just gotten engaged and I felt like I would be taking away from their big moment. Anyways, the house seemed normal until your mum put her hand on the doorknob. She said it felt hot but opened the door despite that. In the front room, Death Eaters had stuck her parents to the wall and cast a localized fire spell on them. They were still alive and burning to death.

"No matter what spell we tried to use, the fire wouldn't extinguish and we watched as they succumbed to the fire and smoke. She was so torn up but her thoughts immediately went to Roselyn. A Point Me spell showed that she was in her room. The sight was worse. I can't say."

"Worse than my grandparents being burned alive?"

"It was obvious that Roselyn had been raped and beaten. They left a message in her blood on the wall. They slit her throat but like your grandparents she was still alive. Liz held onto her as she died."

"Dad, how old was Roselyn?"

"She was 6years old."

I had to hold in my anger and hatred for the ones who killed my family. Despite my control, some magic flowed out and rattled the cutlery and plates on our table. Dad reached over and grasped my hand.

"They're going to pay. I would love to know who did that to them but I'm willing to punish every last Death Eater on principle."

"It was about 2weeks later that I arrived back from a mission and your mother had left. I didn't want to go on the mission but she was the one who pushed me to go. There was a letter but all it said was 'I love you. Goodbye.' I spent months trying to look for her but it was near impossible. Then Lily was pregnant but Albus needed to hide them away. I turned all my efforts to the war, hoping it would end and she would come back."

"When did she leave?"

"In December, just before Christmas. I've done the figuring and she must have been pregnant with you by then. I think it might be from losing her entire family and being pregnant that made her leave."

"That would explain why she would be mopey around the holiday. We still celebrated and stuff but she'd get sad and wouldn't say why."

"I loved her, still do."

"I know for a fact she loved you. If things were different, I'm sure she wouldn't have left."

We finished up our snack and headed back out. Part of me wanted to go off and find a Death Eater to kill but the other part of me knew that Mum wouldn't have stood for it. She would have wanted me to make them suffer like they made her family suffer. I grabbed Dad's hand and held onto it for support. We visited some of the typical tourist spots: the Parliament buildings and Big Ben, the London Eye, and Harrods. While it was a touch expensive to shop there, we walked around and took in the giant store.

"Should we head back for dinner or would you like to try another restaurant?" Dad offered.

"I think we should grab some take-in and head home. But first, I'm in need of pop from a Tesco. I miss the fuzzy drink."

I loaded up on several flavors of pop and lightened the bag once we were out of the store. We grabbed curry and a few pizzas to take back with us. I hadn't charmed the other mobiles yet or else I would have asked what the others wanted for dinner.

Most of the residents of Grimmauld Place had dinner already courtesy of Molly but several tried the curry. Curtis, Nathan, and Dad polished off an entire large pizza themselves.

"Normally, I'd say we should pop some popcorn and watch a movie but since Sirius has neither a microwave or a tele, we'll have to do something else," Alisha commented.

"Or you could go out and buy the things," Kelly said.

"Why Muggle up the place before it gets redecorated? I removed the old bat's portrait but the house elf heads should get taken down. Ooo, let's remodel Sirius' house," I exclaimed, clapping my hands.

Obviously I had a fanatical gleam in my eye since a few of the others looked apprehensive. I tore out of the kitchen and headed up to the front hallway. The house elf heads hadn't been permanently stuck to the wall like the portrait so they were easy to get off. Trying my hand at some tricky transfiguration, I turned one of the heads into an overhead light.

Casting the Magic is Power spell, the light lit up and flooded the hallway with white light.

"I can see!"

Another altered head took up the other end of the hallway and now it wasn't gloomy. The walls must have been white at one time but now were a dirty gray, like if a black shirt was washed with the whites and bled.

"This won't do," I muttered, casting a cleaning spell on the walls.

Mum and I had always painted our cabin the Muggle way so I didn't know if there was a spell to paint the walls so I used my freaky magic. I held my hands on opposite walls and pictured a nice dark green and then I made the moulding a bright white.

"A bit Slytherin, don't ya think?" Nathan asked.

"Non-Slytherins can like the color green. Sirius, if no green, what color would you like?"

I changed it to yellow, pink, red, black, and a royal blue. He settled on the blue and we were finished with the hallway. By now the rest were caught up in the remodeling mode and we headed up to the rooms.

"I don't care what the room looks like," Petunia screeched. "I wouldn't be here but you're keeping me from leaving."

"We're just trying to keep you alive. Let us at least put in some lights for you so you don't have to continue to use candles. We're Mugglefing the house," Dad said.

"I love that word. Mugglefy," I drew out the word and cast the spells needed on the room.

I gave her a bedside lamp and an overhead light that she could turn on and off with a switch. Syncing the switch and the light was a bit tricky but it eventually worked.

Charlie and Alisha headed up to the attic to hang out and Simon sat on the newly re-upholstered couch in the drawing room to read another book. I checked on the bonding potion and continued to Mugglefy the house. It was past midnight when we finished.

"We'll have to go tomorrow to get electronics. The bonding won't take place until the afternoon so the morning is ours to shop and buy all sorts of electronics. He'll need a tele, a stereo, a microwave, a…"

"Yes, we get it, RJ. He needs everything and I'm sure he'll act like a little kid in a candy store. Now come to bed," Nathan admonished while pulling me to the attic.

Even though I wouldn't be sleeping, he nearly ordered me into bed. Both Dad and him were worried about my no-sleeping.

"I'll sleep when this is all over. I think my magic is helping to keep me going, almost like if I was a rechargeable battery."

"The first weekend at Hogwarts is going to be spent trying to get you to sleep. I know you can't take Dreamless Sleep but there has to be something you can take. I'll even brave speaking to Snape about it."

I charmed my iPod and watched movies and listened to music as my soon to be bonded slept beside me; well more so, on me as he used my chest as a pillow again and tucked his leg between mine. It seemed like he wasn't going to let me sneak out of bed again without waking him up.

The morning arrived and once everyone was awake and fed, it was time to shop. I had charmed everyone's mobiles so now if we were separated, we'd have a way to communicate. Charlie and Alisha decided to use the time to head to her parents. Curtis, Simon, and Kelly came along with Sirius, Dad, Nathan and I to stock up on electronics.

"I don't think they'll take those weird coins of yours," Curtis pointed out.

"Actually Gringotts has a bank card much like Muggle banks do. There's also a wizarding credit card too," Dad informed us.

"That would be way easier. I've got a regular credit card and have to go into Gringotts and have them convert Galleons into cash so I can pay my bill. Hmm, I wonder why Mum didn't go with one of those."

"Liz got you a credit card?"

"We were traveling and she wanted me to have an emergency card in case. She knew I wouldn't abuse it."

Our group headed into the electronics store and Sirius was shocked at the choices. Nathan, Simon, and Curtis headed off to look at the new game console while I dragged Sirius over to the televisions.

"May I help you?" a worker asked.

He was medium height with brown hair that was clipped short. His tanned skin off set the white shirt and tan pants that he was dressed in. The name tag clipped to the shirt read Murphy. He was probably in his mid-30s but looked younger, in other words totally hot. If only things were different.

"Yes. We'll need a complete overhaul on electronics. My uncle is redoing the entire house and wants brand new everything."

I could see the dollar signs flash in his eyes and knew he was working on commission. I explained that Sirius wasn't very technologically inclined and that we were relying on his recommendations.

"Don't try to sell us something that you personally wouldn't buy. He likes high end things but I know for a fact that a 3D television would have him heaving into the toilet."

"Why don't we start with the smaller pieces and build from there?"

After an hour, Simon and Kelly were bored and decided to leave. I asked them to be careful and to keep in contact. Curtis was debating with Murphy about the stereo that we had selected and rather than listen to that conversation any longer, I bought both. Sirius wanted a mobile like we had so we signed him up.

At the end of our 3hour shopping spree, Sirius had purchased a microwave, a state of the art coffee machine, 2 stereos, 4 televisions (the largest being a 60inch for the drawing room), desktop and laptop computers, an iPod, a mobile phone, 2 game consoles, and Blu-Ray players for each tele. Murphy was ecstatic with how much we bought. I doubt he would have to work for the rest of the month.

"Is this delivery?" he asked as he rang everything up.

Dad looked at me and Sirius before shaking his head. I smirked at him and turned back to Murphy.

"Of course. It's not like we can shrink it down and take it with us now. The address is Number 13 Grimmauld Place. Please have your delivery men ring us before they get there. We have a large dog that will need to be shut away first. We'll pay extra for delivery today."

Murphy made the note on the delivery form and bid us a good day. Next I dragged everyone to HMV to stock the shelves with different movies and CDs. I sent out a massive text to everyone that it was getting close to the time for the bonding ritual. I made sure we stopped for Starbucks on our way home because I was in need of a caffeine fix.


	31. The Bonding

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

Molly greeted us when we arrived back and she pulled me up the stairs to get ready. Alisha and Kelly followed to help with my hair and makeup.

"Why aren't you nervous? Most brides are so jittery."

"Especially after downing an espresso and still sipping on coffee," Kelly pointed out.

"What's there to be nervous about? Nathan is the one I want to bond with. We're using my bonding potion and not the old man's. Plus thoughts of my mum not being here have kept me calm. I just think about how she'd be acting if she was here for the ritual."

"She would be proud of how you turned out, RJ, and she would love Nathan."

"Thanks, Molly."

Once my hair was pulled into a mass of ringlets at the back of my head and my makeup was applied, it was time for the dress. Rather than go with a traditional wedding dress, I had selected a white thin strapped dress with what they call a pick-up skirt. The bodice was plain to off set the bunching of the short skirt. It was considered a Graduation dress but I had wanted something simple. I kept on my usual necklace and took a look in the mirror.

"You're beautiful, darling. Your man won't know what hit him," it spoke.

"Thanks."

I was going barefoot so I was already. Molly and the girls excused themselves to quickly change.

"RJ, may I come in?" Dad knocked on the door.

"Of course."

I've never seen Dad dressed that well before. Since Nathan and I wouldn't be all that much dressed up, we had asked the guests to go casual. Dad had on charcoal pants and a white button up shirt. He still seemed reserved so I walked over and rolled up his sleeves a bit.

"You look so handsome, Dad."

"You're the one everyone will be looking at."

"As it should be, I'm the bride."

Dad cracked a smile and pulled a long rectangular box from his pocket.

"When I first heard that you'd have to bond to someone, I was surprised and then scared. I had just found you and I was already losing you."

"You're not losing me, Dad. Just gaining a son-in-law. I'll always be Rose Jolie Lupin, your daughter."

"I wanted to give you something before the ritual. I never had the chance to propose to Liz so I took the ring into the jewelers and had them put the gems into a bracelet."

Dad opened the box and there laid a white gold bracelet with 1 diamond and 2 sapphires, the diamond nestled in between the blue gems. It was stunning. Dad removed the bracelet from the box and fastened it around my wrist. I stared at it briefly before pulling Dad in for a hug.

"Thank you, Dad. Mum would have loved the ring and I know I love the bracelet. I love you."

"I love you too, RJ. We should head down and get you bonded. Sirius was threatening to let Nathan have firewhiskey to calm his nerves."

I chuckled as I took his arm for the walk to the drawing room. The bonding ritual wasn't much more than reciting a phrase and drinking the potion but Nathan and I decided to write some vows to say before doing the ritual. The drawing room had been rearranged so a small table and 2 goblets were in front of the fireplace.

As soon as Dad and I were in the doorway, all eyes were on us. I stared at Nathan, not able to look away. He was in black pants which were tighter than suit pants would have been but they looked good on him. For a shirt, he was sporting a black pinstriped white shirt with several of the buttons undone. It was a classic looking outfit but I couldn't believe how hot he looked in it.

Dad walked me over to Nathan and offered my hand to him. Nathan took it while giving Dad a nod. I was kissed on the cheek and then we were alone at the center of attention. I smiled at him and he gave me one of his crooked smiles in return. He was to start first with the vows but he kept raking his eyes over my body.

"Hurry up and you can fuck me sooner," I mouthed to him.

That set him off in laughter and everyone didn't know why.

"That is part of why I'm falling in love with you. Your uniqueness, the way you do something so unexpected, your smile. I knew there was something special about you when you risked your life for us in the community center without really knowing us. You saved my life that day and I couldn't be any more grateful, Miracle Girl. Since meeting you, my life has become brighter and extraordinary. This bonding might have been happening at first to stabilize your magic but now, I see this bonding happening because I want to spend my life with you. I am yours for eternity if you'll have me."

I squeezed his hand in response before licking my lips.

"I didn't know what to make of you when I first met you. You were a cocky, horny piece of hotness. You still are but there is a side to you that most people don't get a chance to see and I'm lucky to be one who has seen that Nathan. You're caring, smart, wonderful and you put other people ahead of yourself. Those are things that I love about you. I'm thankful to the Fates since they brought us together. Yes, I will have you, for life isn't whole without you."

Without breaking eye contact, we each reached out for a goblet. I clinked mine against Nathan's and we recited the bonding phrase thrice before drinking the entire contents of the goblets. A white light encased us, it wasn't bright but not hazy either. In sync, we put down our goblets and clasped our hands together. It was during this moment that Nathan would be the one to settle my magic and decide on what I would look like. It was also the time that the ritual would create bonding rings on our fingers. Nathan's ring was a plain platinum band while mine was white gold with a single princess cut diamond.

He smiled at me and pulled me closer. I leaned up and kissed him, my bonded, my husband. Nathan wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pressing me into his body to deepen the kiss. Only when we couldn't breathe any longer, did we step apart.

"I love you, Nathan."

"I love you too, RJ."

The group cheered and we turned to the face our friends and Dad. Nathan slung his arms around my shoulders and folded me into his body. We were congratulated and Molly pulled both of us in for a hug.

"You planned on heading to Hogwarts tomorrow but I have taken the liberty of booking a room for you two in Edinburgh for 2 nights. It will be a mini honeymoon before you start classes. Over the hols, you can experience a true honeymoon. We'll forward your trunks onto Hogwarts tomorrow so pack before you leave," Sirius presented us with an envelope.

"Sirius, you didn't have to."

"You're the daughter of my best mate, nearly like a niece to me. Besides you've done so much for me."

"True, but it was only decent to do so. Let's have some munchies here while we wait for the delivery. I've gotta charm the stuff before you can use it."

Molly ushered us all to the kitchen and pulled out a small feast that she had cooked while we were gone. She even had a small wedding cake for us. Nathan and I cut the cake and as I knew he would be doing it, I smooshed the cake into his mouth first. As I laughed at the sight he made, he retaliated and held my arms while Dad got a picture of it. He leaned in and licked off some of the cake from my lips.

"It's a lovely cake, Molly. Thank you."

"Didn't think I'd heard those words coming from your mouth when I first met you, Nathan," Kelly muttered.

"That was a different Nathan, someone completely different than the real me. I don't need to hide anymore."

I kissed my man and helped myself to another small helping of cake. The others were talking about what to do while I was at Hogwarts and I knew I needed to contact the old man but after a bit, I thought just showing up at school would be better. He wouldn't be able to keep me out once I flashed my bonding ring.

"You should go pack and change for the portkey," Dad said, bringing me out of my daydream of the old man trying to keep me from the school.

"Alright. If the delivery gets here soon, we might have some time in Edinburgh before the shops close."

I apparated with Nathan to the attic so we could pack. The few things I would need I settled packing them in my bag, shrunken so it wouldn't seem overfull. I sat cross legged on the bed watching Nathan running around the room finding his things. He would be taking a bag so it wouldn't look weird that we were checking in without luggage.

"I bet you did the exact same thing each morning you had to leave for Hogwarts. As long as your trunk doesn't explode in our quarters and we can't see the floor, I don't mind some mess."

There was a light knock on the attic door so I called to whoever was there. Dudley walked in and approached the bed. I patted the mattress and the large boy sat down. He had wanted to watch the bonding ritual but his mother wouldn't let him attend.

"You look beautiful, RJ."

"Thank you, Dudley. I'm sorry that we're leaving you here but it's not safe out there. Death Eaters like to attack randomly and you might get caught in the cross-fire. I should have pulled you out of that house when I told them about your minute magic but I really doubted that he would attack his own son."

"Don't worry about that. Is there no place we can go? I don't think Mum can last much longer here. She's talking to herself and I worry."

"Tommy and his minions haven't taken this war outside of the United Kingdom so if you and your mother are willing, we could relocate you elsewhere."

"Thanks. I think she'll agree to that."

"Then that's what we can do. I'll see if Sirius or Dad have any contacts elsewhere. I only know people back home."

"Anywhere will probably be better than here, at least that's what she'll say. I don't mind being here getting to know everyone and learn some magic."

"Go speak with Petunia and we'll arrange it for you."

Dudley left the attic and Nathan took his spot on the bed. He used magic to close the door and focused on me.

"He's another person who's had the chance to change since you came here. You seem to touch the lives of so many people."

"I can only hope in a good way," I replied, crawling into his lap and claiming his lips.

Curtis strolled into the room about 15minutes later and broke up our snogging session. I had Nathan's shirt unbuttoned and his hands had travelled up my skirt to my hips. Our friend chuckled and beckoned us to join them since the delivery men would be there shortly. I smoothed down my dress and Nathan slipped the top on while we headed down. I changed the color so it started off a pale blue at my chest and slowly darkened towards the bottom.

"What's the plan, RJ? Obviously you have something cooked up when you told Murphy our address."

"Well, duh. I'm going to confund the delivery guys and you'll levitate everything into the house. I already cast a concealment charm on our paperwork at the store so we'll send them off once I've done the same to their delivery paperwork."

"Wouldn't it be easier to shrink everything and then bring it into the house? Less chance of Muggles to see things floating in the air."

"Have you ever tested that charm on electronics? The magic might be too much for the components and then you have useless things. If it did work, you have the issue of trying to resize the electronics and what would happen if it was resized wrong? I don't want to take the chance. Dad and Sirius will be able to cast a Notice Me Not on the floating things."

Our group was outside when the van pulled up and as soon as they had opened the back, we were carrying out my plan. The newbies had been taught the levitation charm so between the 3 of them and Nathan, we were able to clear out the van pretty quick. I concealed the address on the paperwork and tipped them before we bolted into Number 12.

"I'll just need to charm them and we can leave for Edinburgh. I'm glad that you have stabilized me because I would hate to wake up tomorrow looking like someone else again."

Even though I had to rest between the spells, Nathan and I were saying farewell half an hour later. All of my friends would keep in contact through our mobiles and Dad said he would owl me tomorrow or the day after to see how my first day went and to know which House I would be sorted into. I mentioned Petunia and Dudley staying in Canada and asked him to see they get settled. While I had hugged them already, I gave everyone a second hug before Nathan grabbed my arm for the portkey.

"Love you all."

Our portkey took us into an alley about a block from the hotel. The Scotsman Hotel is a luxury hotel that was in a prime location and I couldn't wait to see the view from our room. Sirius went all out and booked us in the penthouse and added a celebratory package. We followed the gentleman, who took Nathan's bag on check in, to our room and we were told all tips and anything extra we may want for our honeymoon would be taken care of.

"I can't believe this. Sirius went overboard," Nathan shook his head.

"I doubt he would accept anything in return other than a thank you. Come on, I want to see the view."

It was breathtaking. We were able to see the city and the huge amount of people walking the streets. I pulled him in for a kiss before deciding we needed to do some shopping.

"Give me a couple hours and then I'm all yours. We'll spend the entire night in bed."

"I will hold you to that or I'm tying you to the bed."

"Kinky, Nathan. That could be doable."

We headed out into the city and the first stop was the Royal Mile. We started at Edinburgh Castle and worked our way down the Mile. Nathan and I went into each store, just to see what they had and did purchase some cute and funky things.

"I want to get everyone something. Maybe shot glasses or ornaments of some kind. Hermione should receive a book because everything else won't suit her."

"It's our honeymoon. Why do we need to buy them something?"

"It's a nice gesture. Whenever Mum and I went somewhere, we'd pick something up for all of our friends. Our trip to Mexico was fun fiesta hats and a couple bottles of tequila. I'm sure they would get us something if they had the opportunity to go somewhere. Oh, we should do a massive trip for all of us when the war is over."

After the Mile and purchasing things for our friends, we headed back to the hotel for dinner. We ate at the restaurant because Sirius had booked us a reservation. The food was a bit high class but spectacular. Nathan ate his meal and even sampled mine. While the food was mouth watering, my mind kept fast forwarding to the hotel suite.

"RJ, you seem a bit not there. You ok?"

"Nervous but I'm sure you'll have me begging and pleading once we get back upstairs."

Nathan was very quick in signaling to our server and taking my hand. He smiled and we hurried upstairs. As soon as we were inside our room, my body was crushed to the wall with my hands above my head and held in my bonded's hand. Nathan's lips lightly brushed mine, ghosting over to my ear.

"I am going to remove each item of clothing you are wearing, teasing you until you're begging me. I'm going to find each spot on your body that makes you quiver and moan. I'm going to…"

"Show me, Nathan. I want to feel your fingers running over my skin, your lips as they kiss me all over. I want it all."

"Your wish is my command."

Nathan sucked on my left earlobe as his hands trailed down my body. The dress was cool against my skin but his hands were burning hot. He lightly pushed one strap off my shoulder and attacked my neck. I moaned and grabbed his ass to push his body into mine. He plucked the other strap off my shoulder before reaching around to the zipper. Nathan went so slow that I almost used magic to zipper it down. The bodice was loose and pooled at my waist so he could see what I had on underneath.

"Wow."

I had on a white smooth cupped torsolette with stitched swirly detailing around the boning. He ran his hands over the corset and felt the stitching but seemed to ignore my breasts. Nathan pushed the dress off the rest of the way and took in the thigh high stockings with garters. He had felt them when we were making out but I guess to see them was so much better.

"Merlin, RJ. You look so beautiful."

"You're not bad either but I'd prefer less clothes right now."

As I popped open each button, I would place a kiss on his chest, stomach, and then right above the waistline of his pants. I nipped at his bottom lip as I undid his belt and zipper. I slipped around him so my chest was pressed into his back. My hands wandered over his chest, stomach, and up to his shoulders so I could slip the shirt off of him. Before stepping around in front of him again, I kissed the back of his neck.

"When those pants drop, we'll each have only one piece of clothing in our way."

"You'll still have on that fabulous top."

I stared into his eyes as I reached around and began unhooking the torsolette. His eyes remained on mine for several seconds after it fell and only when I gave him a slight nod did he gaze upon my breasts. Nathan's large hands cupped them and my body became a mass of tingles. My head rolled to one side as he paid attention to the 'girls'. To feel his tongue swirling around my nipples had my back arching, pushing my chest out closer to him.

"I want to see you stretched out on the bed. I want to see you in all your glory," his deep, husky voice breathed into my ear.

I turned away from him and sauntered towards the bedroom. I kicked off my heels as I went. I hit the doorway and leaned against it. Nathan was getting closer but he still hadn't lost his pants. I arched my back against the door frame and ran my hands down my body.

"Those pants aren't allowed in here," I ordered before turning to head inside.

The back of my legs were right up against the bed and I watched as Nathan stopped at the doorway. His hands were quick in pushing the pants past his hips and they fell to the floor. He stepped out of the pants and kicked his shoes off at the same time. He hurried over and crashed his lips to mine. We never broke contact as we fell onto the bed and his weight settled on top of my body.

Nathan paid spectacular attention to all parts of my body and I was slowly turning into a horny demanding woman. I moaned, pleaded, and begged for him to shag me but he would only smirk and draw out what he was doing at the time. His finger deftly undid the garters but left the stockings up. His tongue ran up my thigh from my knee to the edge of my underwear. He lightly blew on the damp skin and a shudder cascaded throughout my body.

"Fuck me, Nathan. No more of this teasing. If you don't, I'll take the matter into my own hands and it'll be you who's on the bed and I will be on top," I moaned in a way that it still seemed demanding but also lustful.

His long fingers hooked under the waistband of my underwear and they began falling away from my body. I lifted my hips and as he pulled them down, he caressed my ass. I reached for his hips but he was too far away. I hooked my legs around his waist and pulled him in that way. My hand brushed against the bulge that his underwear was straining from.

"One last chance, Nathan," I threatened.

He kissed me deep and hard as he pushed my legs away from his body. The look in his eyes ordered me to keep my legs wide and open as his hands travelled to his waistband. I ran my tongue slowly across my lower lip and I raised one of my eyebrows. Nathan leaned back and finally removed the last piece of clothing in our way.

"You have no idea what you've asked for."

"Trust me, I think I do."

Before he could do anything, I reached down and grabbed the base of his cock. I slid my hand up several times and Nathan inched himself closer to me. Letting go, I ran my hand up from my wet core, across my stomach, and cupped a breast. Nathan's hand grabbed my hip, his fingers nearly digging his fingers in.

"This might hurt," he whispered.

"It won't but even if it does, I want it."

I stretched my arms above my head and pushed out my chest against his. As Nathan entered me, his eyes never left mine. I bit my lip and moaned at the feeling of being stretched.

"You're so tight, RJ."

"Sweet Merlin, Nathan. You feel so good."

My bonded knew exactly what to do and I let him turn me into a pile of goo. I was moaning and clawing his back for more. He put me before his own pleasure and I had two orgasms before he had his first.

"I love you, RJ."

"Love you too and wow. Just wow."

"Rest and we'll have another go. There's something I want to show you."


	32. Sorting & Mobiles at Hogwarts

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

"I know you have something planned for going into Hogwarts," my husband stated as we walked up from Hogsmeade.

"Of course. A bit of how we got into the school the last time and a big entrance into the Great Hall during breakfast. I've already written to everyone and told them to be there to watch it go down. The old man will play the part I want perfectly. I have already asked Dobby to stand by with the Sorting Hat so I can get it done before classes start."

"Have you picked your classes already? In all that's happened, we haven't really discussed what's going to happen."

"Well, I'm going to be attending classes, working on homework, and then I'll want sex before bed each night. I could consider you my cabana boy, if we had a cabana that is. Can't really be a pool boy either and lake boy doesn't have the same ring to it."

"Cheeky," Nathan grinned as he pulled me into his arms.

"I sent a letter to Professor McGonagall listing my classes but also to see if any of the professors needed a teaching assistant or something. I'm hoping that you'll be able to help out in Hogwarts but there's always Hogsmeade."

"Hermione mentioned that new professor in a letter to Barry…"

"Simon. You're not in the hood anymore and we all know that you're smart enough to remember a name."

"Fine. Simon was describing the detention that Harry had to serve and it involved a blood quill. Harry's hand is all sliced up and Hermione thinks that the words will scar."

I stopped suddenly and Nathan had to turn back. He grabbed my shoulders and told me to calm down. I tried some deep breaths and had to talk myself down from charging in there and doing something rash.

"Go in there and use your plan. We'll worry about the bitch later."

I smirked and grabbed the shrunken broom from my bag. I enlarged it and climbed on. Nathan waved me on, signaling he would walk into the school. I kissed him and flew off towards the school. As I neared the huge doors, Hogwarts opened them for me.

"Thanks, Lady Hogwarts."

I flew through the entrance hall and the late students gawked and pointed at me. The doors to the Great Hall were open so I flew in and hovered in the middle of the room.

"Honey, I'm home."

"Ms. Lupin, I believe I told you that you were not able to enter Hogwarts until you have bonded. As the bonding potion is not finished, you have not met the requirements to be a student here," the old man said while he stood at the head table.

"Your bonding potion isn't finished. Mine worked quite well and I believe you mentioned that I couldn't step foot into the school. I'm hovering in the school and I believe that even if my little feet touched the floor, whatever you cast to keep me out wouldn't work."

"Headmaster, who is this girl?" a short, thick woman dressed in pink asked as she stepped up next to the old man.

"Ms. RJ Lupin, Professor. Actually, it's Lupin-Young for the time being. Not quite sure if I'm taking my bonded's last name. Our esteemed Headmaster wouldn't allow me to attend as a single, unmarried witch so I've bonded," I told the woman as I lowered my broom.

Everyone watched as I stepped off and whatever he had cast didn't work. I even held up my hand showing off the ring. I shrunk my broom and placed it back in my bag.

"Perfect. Now that my attendance has been confirmed, I believe I need to be sorted and then classes start in half an hour. Dobby."

The house elf popped into the Great Hall with the stool and the Sorting Hat. I strolled over to where the creature was and took the Hat from him. Nathan had just arrived and was standing in the back of the room. I leaned against the stool and before anyone could stop me, I plopped the Hat onto my head.

_Oh my. What a big mind you have. And what a big magical core as well._

"Yes, yes. I know all that. I just want to know where you're going to sort me so I can get started on retribution. One of the professors is using an illegal artifact on the students."

_ Who and what?_

"The toad like woman and a blood quill. She's already started to scar students' flesh."

_ Your mind is running rampant with ideas and not just for the payback. You have the cunning to do this and not get caught. You've showed loyalty to people you barely knew and of course, you have the brains. While Hufflepuff is an excellent House, you would do so much better elsewhere._

"My dad was a Gryffindor and my mum was a Ravenclaw. My husband was a Ravenclaw so by connection, I'm 2/3 a Ravenclaw. It doesn't matter to me but I could imagine the fun I would have if you placed me into Slytherin."

_Yes, I can too. They would never learn to give up on trying to get back at you and I doubt the other students would like being forced home because the castle collapsed._

"I would never let Hogwarts close, let alone collapse. If my life as a Slytherin is too fun and destructible then which House do I belong to?"

_"_RAVENCLAW!"

The Hat whispered a few words and I gazed over at the table full of students in green and silver. I smirked before it grew into a large grin. I put a look of 'beware' in my eyes as I stared them down. A girl with a black bob haircut, who was sitting next to Malfoy, passed out into her plate of food. There were a couple others who looked like they would be joining her soon.

"Excellent."

I dropped the Hat in Dobby's hands and he disappeared with it and the stool. I quickly transfigured the clothes I was wearing into a Hogwarts uniform and a black robe over it. The Ravenclaw emblem stared up at me from my chest and I headed towards the table with my new Housemates. A section budged down so Nathan and I could join in.

"He is not a student here and cannot stay," the woman said as she walked down from the table.

"He is my bonded and it states in the school rules that if a student is bonded or married, their significant other can take residence within the castle. Besides, I don't think you want to see me unhinged. It's because of my magic that I needed to bond and if Nathan's isn't here, I'm sure I'll lose control and make Tommy look like a baby kitten."

"Tommy?" a boy at the table asked.

"Oh, he goes by many names but you would know him as Voldemort. While it's true that he has decades of more experience than I, my power is way more potent than his."

My mobile started to ring so I dug it out of my bag and flipped it open to the astonishment of the entire Great Hall. I knew he would call rather than waiting to owl for news of my sorting. I put the call onto speaker so I could start piling food onto my plate.

"Good morning, Dad. All is great except that I've rendered everyone speechless."

"Sweet Merlin, you were placed into Slytherin."

"Mum's House actually but it was close. I'd put it at 51 - 49 and besides, I don't think I could do what I have planned to people in my own House. It's better this way for everyone."

"Then why is everyone quiet?" Sirius piped up in the background.

"It's like they've never seen someone use a mobile before. I think I might have to take photos when I pull out my laptop. I'll send an email later, Dad. I need to eat before class and I'd rather not talk with my mouth full. I think we see enough of it from Ron."

That had a few people in the Great Hall chuckle. I bid Dad and Sirius goodbye and turned back to my plate. Ignoring the looks and mumblings, I quickly ate before heading up to the head table. Rather than dealing with the old man, I turned to Professor McGonagall for my timetable.

"I had taken the liberty to make up one for each House based on the classes you wish to take. Here is the one for Ravenclaw, Mrs. Lupin-Young."

"Thank you, Professor. I have a matter that I would like to speak to you about. May I come by your office after classes are finished to discuss it then?"

The older witch nodded and I headed back towards my table. I planted a kiss on Nathan's cheek and turned towards my friends. Fred and George had been sitting across the aisle from us so I used their shoulders to lean on as I spoke to the group.

"It sucks that I'm a 6th year and I can't be in your classes but you're welcome in our set of rooms any time before curfew. After that, I will not be held responsible for what you might see. I will require help to figure certain things out and I wish to release someone from their post of professor quite soon."

"Count us in," the twins said simultaneously.

"Of course. I'm glad that I didn't have to bribe you to offer your assistance."

"Bribe how? It's not like you can fulfill any of our fantasies, now that you're bonded."

"Did you know each House has a password that had been set by the Founders? Even without the current password, these master passwords will let you gain entrance into any common room and my newest friend, the Hat, told me the one to Slytherin. Anyways, class starts in minutes and I have to find the Ancient Runes classroom."

I patted the twins on their shoulders and walked away. Nathan was waiting for me and showed me the way. The class had been interesting and while I had homework to catch up on for the time I wasn't enrolled, I knew I would get through it quickly. Most of my classes were like that and I was relieved. I had a built in tutor in Nathan if there was anything I didn't understand or needed help on.

Nathan had asked if he needed to come with me to see Professor McGonagall but I told him to relax in our quarters. I had a younger Gryffindor show me where to go since I hadn't had Transfiguration yet. I had shucked my outer robe and hung it over my bag before I knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Professor McGonagall's office was plain with only one or two personal items. She sat behind her desk with a stack of homework parchments in front of her. I took a seat in the basic chair in front of her desk and dropped my bag on the floor.

"What issue do you need to discuss, Mrs. Lupin-Young?" she asked, dropping her quill to the desk top.

"As you know the current Headmaster and I aren't the best of friends but there are some things I think you should be aware of. The bonding ritual and potion that he would have had me take required my blood. You know how Blood magic works and what would have happened if I hadn't found another bonding ritual. The fact that he would stoop that low to control me is despicable.

"Also he withheld plenty of information from Harry concerning Tommy, some of which is quite vital in knowing. One such piece was the prophecy and it was Sirius and I who made sure he knew what he was up against. Since hearing it, I'm sure that part of him wants to learn as much as he can while the other part wishes that he could hide and not face the man."

The Deputy Headmistress tried to get a few words in but I kept going.

"From what I understand, Alastair Moody and the old man have known each other for years but he couldn't figure out that there was an imposter teaching the students last year. It is partly his fault that Cedric Diggory is dead and that Harry had to witness his friend's murder. Do you know that Harry blames himself? That he should have done more to protect Cedric from Wormtail and Tommy.

"While I had asked you if Nathan could find something to do here at Hogwarts, I'm beginning to think that he would be better off to work in Hogsmeade. I'd rather not have him here so that the old man can try to influence him in any way since he's done a bang up job with Tommy and the current soon to be Death Eaters."

I stood up and grabbed my bag before saying one last thing to her.

"I'm giving you three guesses and the first 2 don't count but someone at Hogwarts is using an illegal artifact on the students. If said person is not removed from the school by the day after tomorrow, I will be the one doing the removing and the aftermath might give proof that your Minister knows full well that Tommy is back from a certain Mark he has."


	33. Regulation 8 Section D

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

Careful not to get lost, I made my way up towards my rooms but something popped into my head as I missed a moving set of stairs. A giant grin took over my face and a deep laugh escaped. I headed to another set of stairs and took it up to the Gryffindor tower. It didn't take me much to find the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked, not even looking at me.

"If you paid any attention, you'd notice that I'm a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor. While I do know the password, I'd rather not break in. If you could announce my presence, I'm sure one of my friends will answer the door."

She hmprf'd at me before heading inside to get someone. I tapped my foot as I waited and as the door opened to reveal Ginny, I turned back to the painted woman.

"You know that we could use some turpentine and slim you down so that you're not stuck with a name like the Fat Lady. Or we could rename you because you're more than a chunk of fat."

Ginny giggled and waved me in. Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting on a couch near the fire and I scampered to them before draping myself over the two boys. Neville was at a nearby table doing his homework but smiled at my antics.

"Put your hand in the air if you don't want Harry to fight Tommy," I asked already raising my hand.

The three of them, Ginny, Neville, and a couple of other boys raised their hands and stared at me.

"OK. Who wants to see the war over by the end of the year?"

Their hands remained there and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Obviously you have something in mind."

"A couple of things actually. Harry, did you share what the glowing orb said to Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron caught me sneaking back in that night so I woke Hermione up and let them listen to it themselves."

"What glowing orb, Harry?" the dark skinned boy asked as he and the shorter guy came closer.

I looked at Harry and he nodded. I scooted back and sat on the armrest of the couch.

"Seems that your Divination professor had seen into the future and spoke a prophecy about Tommy and Harry."

"Actually she could have been speaking about another boy as well. Someone else was born near the end of July to parents who defied Voldemort," Hermione interrupted, turning her gaze onto Neville.

"Me?" the boy squeaked.

"I think he chose me because I am also a half-blood. Both of our parents were Aurors and had fought against Voldemort but you're a pureblood. He must have thought my blood status was the deciding factor. Unless he came after you first and then attacked Godric's Hollow."

"No. Ah, Mum and Dad weren't attacked until after. Gran says we were in hiding until after his destruction."

"So he chose Harry because they're similar in blood status. We know that when he tried to kill Harry, it didn't work and rebounded on him. Now we know that he didn't die because of the Horcruxes and drifted until the resurrection several months ago. Harry didn't escape unharmed."

"His scar," the shorter boy said in a thick Irish accent.

"Right you are, Random Gryffindor."

"I'm Seamus and he's Dean. Now what are you going on about?"

"He received the scar for whatever reason that night. Now, Seamus, take a look at his forehead."

Harry lifted his bangs and the boy was shocked to see it gone.

"Now in the prophecy, it says that he'll mark you as his equal. True, but that mark isn't there any longer. If you don't have the mark, you shouldn't be considered the boy of the prophecy. That should nullify the quack's ranting."

"But he was marked. Why should the removal of his scar matter?"

"Because he's no longer Tommy's equal. He's Harry, a 15year old boy who did receive certain talents of the Slytherin but so did I when I removed the scar. True, your magical potential may be higher than other 5th years but you're no way on the same footing of that mad man. He has decades of more knowledge and the darkest of Dark magic at his disposal. It doesn't bother him to use those types of spells but I don't think Harry could even think of using Cruciatus without cringing."

"So if you're right and Harry doesn't have to fight You Know Who, how will that end the war?" Ginny asked.

"Point #2 that I want to tell you. When the war was happening when we were all babies and the wizarding world was in chaos, those who wanted to, stood up against Tommy and fought him. What about those who didn't? They were afraid and hid. Then Harry temporarily incapacitates him. He slew the proverbial dragon and saved many lives."

I could see that Hermione was putting it all together but it was Neville who broke the silence.

"Life debts. Are you saying that everyone in the wizarding world owes Harry a life debt?"

"In a way. If we destroy the Horcruxes that I have and find the last one, Tommy will then be able to be slaughtered and it shouldn't matter who does it. To motivate everyone, we could call in those lift debts. For those who don't kill him, your requirement could be the equality of the wizarding world. As with Wormtail, when a lift debt is called in they need to do as you demand or lose their magic."

"I can't do that. Then I'll be a tyrant. Life would only change because I demanded everyone to go against what they believe in."

"RJ has a point. You don't need to call in the life debts but anyone would be able to strike the fatal blow."

"I'm sure Dumbledore would do it."

"I'm sure he would to make up for his role in turning Tom Riddle into Voldemort. In fact he should for that and for everything he's done to Harry."

"What do you mean, RJ?" he asked.

"He put you with your magic hating relatives and never bothered to check up on you. Even when you asked not to go back there, he ordered you to. While he believed that Sirius was Secret Keeper, he never asked to speak to the man. The old man could have kept Sirius out of Azkaban by asking a few questions. More recently, he should have realized that Moody was a fake and that the toad is using a blood quill. No one is perfect but he's had more things against him than most."

I slipped off the armrest and smoothed down my skirt. I had dumped a lot on them and they needed time to think about it.

"I'll see you at dinner. I should go rescue my quarters from Nathan. I'm bound to find some disaster that he created. Plus I need to email Dad. Tonks was going to show him how to work a computer."

"Speaking of that, how have you managed to get your mobile to work?" the brainy Gryffindor asked.

"Magic."

I skipped from the common room and went to my quarters. The sitting area was clear and nothing seemed to be out of place. I checked the little kitchenette and that too was disaster free. I found Nathan in our bathroom and he was mopping up a huge pile of water off the floor with only a towel around his waist.

"What did you do?"

"It was Moaning Myrtle. She came up the pipes when I was in the bath and she startled me."

"Do I need to speak to this Moaning Myrtle and warn her about peeping on my man?"

"I doubt that will help."

"Oh, it would if I threaten to exorcise the bitch."

Nathan seemed to remember that he was a wizard and used his wand to clean up the water. I stepped really close to him and wrapped my arms around his wet chest. I licked my lips in a way that he would know what I wanted. His hands slid down my shoulders to the waistband of my skirt. He untucked the shirt and caressed my back after running his hand underneath the fabric. I reached down and pulled off the towel. I playfully slapped his ass.

"There's an hour before dinner and we haven't done it in a bathroom before."

His lips crashed down on mine as he lifted me so I could wrap my legs around his bare waist. He backed me up to the counter and quickly worked on removing my knickers. I started to undo the buttons on my top but he stilled my hands.

"Leave your uniform on."

"Kinky, Mr. Young. Bondage and now school uniforms. What other fantasies are hidden in that head of yours?"

"Lots and I have you to act them out with me, Mrs. Lupin-Young."

We made it down to dinner just in time and I sat with Luna. Since it wasn't against school rules, I could sit with my friends but since I was still new there, I thought sitting with my Housemates would be better. I was introduced to others such as Cho and her friend Marietta. Something about them rubbed me the wrong way and when they said something against Luna, I knew what it was.

"You're just like them," I said.

"RJ, don't," Nathan tried.

"No. Would you care to repeat what you just said or would you like me to?"

"It doesn't concern you," Marietta said.

"But you see it does. Luna is my friend and I will protect her when people are being holier than thou to her. You think you are better than her just because she is different and sees things in a different light. So do you know what that makes you?"

"Oh, I do," Luna smiled.

"Shut it, Loony."

"I would keep your mouth shut before I shut it for you. The way you're acting towards Luna is exactly like Tommy and his Dark Lord wannabes. They think they're better because they're pureblood and you think you're better because you're normal."

"You're comparing us to You Know Who!" Cho cried out.

"While your hatred doesn't go as far as trying to kill others, it's still bigotry. Good people are raised learning that any kind of bigotry is wrong and wouldn't allow it to happen. As Luna's friend, I'm only going to give you one warning to smarten up. Treat her like you have been for the last few years or say one bad thing about her and I'll show you why the Hat wanted to put me into Slytherin."

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw for threatening another student," the old man said.

"Take a hundred if you want, old man, but I'm not retracting my statement. If I see any form of bigotry or even bullying to any student, I might invoke School Regulation 8 Section D."

Obviously no one knew what the regulation was and most eyes turned to Hermione. I knew she would understand and her wide eyes spoke volumes to others.

"Mrs. Lupin-Young, you don't mean that. A formal duel between students hasn't been done in decades," Professor McGonagall said.

"If the so called Headmaster was doing his job properly, I wouldn't have to. But it's not like any of the professors are any better. I've been here a day and I see all the shit that's going on but you've been here for years and aside from taking points, you've done didly squat."

"RJ, stop it."

"No, Nathan. I've seen what the hatred and bullying can become. We're living the consequences right now. Aside from the old man sitting in his large chair, does anyone really know what caused Tommy, Lord Voldemort, to go all 'Let's murder people'?" I asked, standing up at my table.

I could feel the numerous spells trying to hit me, some were stunners, one was a silencing spell, and another was a Dark spell cast from the Slytherin table. I turned and locked eyes with the 7th year who cast it. I tisked while shaking my finger at the boy, the understanding that I blocked the spell and knew who cast it dawning on his face a moment later.

"That's enough. You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts," the toad screeched.

"On what grounds? And do you even have the authority to do so?" I turned towards the front of the Great Hall, crossing my arms in defiance.

"I am Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge."

"There's no Headmistress in that title and seeing as how only the Headmaster or mistress can expel a student, you have no authority but even then there's no grounds for it."

"You should respect your superiors, half-breed," she said pulling out her wand.

"She shouldn't have done that," Luna sing-songed.

I smirked at the witch while Nathan groaned.

"I, Rose Jolie Lupin-Young, invoke Regulation 8 Section D against Madam Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge."

"You can't do that. I am a professor."

"Haven't had your class yet but I don't think you'd classify as a professor. But if you read the School Regulations, you will see that I can and I have. Plus this is so much better than what I had planned for you because of your blood quill."

"Albus, can she do this?" Professor Flitwick asked.

"Blood quill?" Madam Pomfrey questioned, turning her eyes onto the other witch.

"Unfortunately, yes, Filius. Morning classes will be cancelled so the duel can take place here in the Great Hall. The duelers will have no contact with each other until the morning."

"Great. Oh and Madam Undersecretary, don't think about taking your anger out on others. Lady Hogwarts will be watching and any toe out of line by either of us results in a forfeit. Nathan, I'm going to pop back to our quarters and send Dad an email. I'll see you later," I said, kissing my husband quickly before leaving.


	34. And the Duel Goes To

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

There was a piece of parchment on the table in front of the fireplace. On closer inspection, it was Professor Snape's measurement so I could send them off to Madam Malkin. I tucked the parchment into my pocket and pulled out my laptop. Sitting on the couch with my legs tucked under me, I rested the piece of machinery in my lap and tried to think of how to word the email so that Dad wouldn't blow up.

_ Hey, Dad. My first day here at Hogwarts has been really interesting. I have plenty of work to catch up on but I doubt that it'll take me very long. A couple of girls from Ravenclaw and I got into a disagreement at dinner. I can't believe that with everything that is going on there are people still out there who bully and treat others horribly because they're different. I probably shouldn't have compared them to Death Eaters but I wasn't going to let it happen. The so called adults here have ignored it too long so I might have invoked a school regulation._

_ Aside from that, we should be getting a new DADA teacher since the one that the Ministry appointed has been torturing students with a blood quill. The old man didn't even blink an eye when I let it slip during dinner but Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey looked outraged. And yet when the bitch called me a half-breed not one of the professors stepped in._

_ Morning classes are cancelled tomorrow for a demonstration in the Great Hall and I'm sure the students will learn quite a bit from it._

_ Love you,_

_ RJ_

I hit send on the email and stared into the fire before calling Dobby for some food. When Nathan eventually entered our quarters, he had plenty of people following behind him. I waved them over and offered them some cookies that the house elf brought.

"What do you think you're doing, RJ? When Remus finds out what you did, he'll explode," Harry said.

"I've told him in a convoluted way. He said that Tonks was going to teach him how to use email so he'll be at her place. If a professor goes to Headquarters, they won't find him and I doubt they're going to look in Tonks' bed."

"Bed? You can't use a contumper unless you're in bed?" Ron asked.

"It's a computer and unless they're making homemade porn and streaming it online, I think Dad and Tonks would be doing something more physical while in bed."

The redhead blushed and tried to distance himself from me. I chuckled at his reaction but shrugged my shoulders.

"If he finds out, it won't be until morning and too late to stop me. Besides, we can't use the Unforgivables or any Dark spells. I've got my supercharged magic and something that no one, aside from Harry, has that I can use to my advantage."

"Parseltongue. You're going to conjure a snake and tell it to attack her," Hermione reasoned.

"I wasn't going to go that far. Just use it to scare the shit out of her."

"But why invoke the regulation to begin with? I don't like how others pick on Luna either but duel them? That seems excessive," Neville asked.

"From an objective point of view, would you allow your kids to come here after everything that's happened here? What has the staff done to stop these things from happening? And those were huge things but if they can't even stop students from bullying, there's no hope of change. Back home and in most Muggle schools, there is a zero tolerance policy for bullying. That didn't come about until people starting speaking up and voicing their concerns. Did you know kids have killed themselves because they've been bullied?"

The entire room was quiet for a moment as they thought about it. Luna hugged me and the twins were nodding their heads.

"We might not go as extreme as you but we'll step up if it's happening," they said, alternating sections of the statement between the two of them.

The others agreed and said their goodnights before leaving. I turned to Nathan to hear what he had to say. He was quiet for a long time.

"I don't like it, RJ. I know you want to stand up for those weaker than you but you're putting yourself on the line. What if Voldemort hears about the duel?"

"That's a risk but it'll just intrigue him."

"He'll want to kidnap you, try to sway you to his side and if you don't flip, he'll kill you. Especially if you use Parseltongue, he'll figure it out that you've been the one inside his head."

"Tommy won't do anything at first. He'll take the time to think it all through before he does anything. I haven't decided what I'm going to do tomorrow so it might just look like a student is challenging an incompetent professor."

"What if she manages to win?"

"Have no faith in me, dear husband? I'm not being cocky but it won't happen. That witch will be the one to go down. Now enough of this. Let's go to bed and we can work you into a blissful unconsciousness."

Hours later while Nathan slept, I sat in the front room whittling. After casting a silencing spell on the room, I snapped off a leg from one of the tables to create a wand. While the spectators see me using a wand, I wouldn't actually be using it since there is no core. Hell, I don't even know the type of wood that the table was made from. Once it was whittled down to the shape of a wand, I polished it up and gazed at my creation. I banished the evidence and placed several books under the corner of the table to keep it up.

I wrote up a letter to Madam Malkin and included the Potion Master's measurements as well as my own. To pass the time, I went through more of my tome and took special interest in one of the transfiguration notations. Human transfiguration was difficult at best but to be able to do it and allow the person to retain their human voice was even a step up. Now, if I decide to use it, what would I turn her into?

When Nathan's alarm went off, I was ready to go down for breakfast. I wore my Ravenclaw robe open over my Muggle jeans and T-shirt. Taking a page out of Luna's book but tweaking it slightly, I created a bun with my hair and skewered it with my wand to keep it in place. I paced the front room a few times before charging into the bedroom. Nathan was sitting naked on the edge of the bed.

"Why do you keep tempting me? There isn't enough time to get in a round, get cleaned up and make it down in time to eat anything before the duel. But if you're still interested after the duel, then I'd be all for it."

"I've created a monster," he whined.

"No, you've just opened my eyes. Plus when this is all over, I should be able to sleep again so the bed won't be just used for sex anymore. Hurry up. I'm famished and want some time to enjoy my meal before I humiliate Madam Undersecretary Umbridge."

Nathan was quick in getting ready and walked me down to the Great Hall. Half of the students were already down and eating. Luna and Neville were my only friends that had showed up yet but I knew as soon as they got Ron out of bed, the rest were sure to follow.

"The fuzzmingers around your head show that you're ready and have a plan of attack," the blond said.

"Then the fuzzmingers would be right. You're going to get a show rather than just a duel," I smirked evilly.

"Mate, she looks scary. Promise me that you'd smack me if I even think about going against something RJ says," Ron hissed as they entered the Great Hall.

"Don't worry about it, Ron. I only go all evilly and MUWHAHA on people that need to learn their lessons. I have something entirely different for people I call friends."

We were all sitting at the Gryffindor table and I had just piled some eggs onto my plate when the door opened. I could feel the anger radiating off of him as he stood in the doorway.

"Damn. I thought he'd arrive later."

I stepped away from the table and walked passed several students who were wondering why their old professor was standing in the doorway.

"Morning, Dad. Did you come to see the demonstration or are you just here to tell me to keep my head down and not do anything rash?"

"It's too late for that. I just got back home this morning to find a note from Minerva stating what you've done. You told me about invoking a regulation but not which one and for it to be against a professor is just beyond…"

"Beyond what, Dad? Stupidity for standing up about something I believe in? If that's the case, then why don't we all just bow down to Tommy and let him take over? Reckless because I'm doing something that the professors should be doing but not? Sure, let Umbridge teach, assign detentions, and let the 1st years carve lines into their own flesh with a blood quill.

"I get that you're worried…"

"I'm scared shitless, RJ. I've already lost your mother and I don't want to lose you."

"I can't die in the duel and when it comes to Tommy and those sad magical beings who kiss his robes, it's war. We're fighting for what we believe in and people will die. We can only hope to win. Now come over to the Gryffindor table and have something to eat."

I led Dad to the table and called for Dobby. I asked for a cup of my espresso and a cup of extra special coffee and in a brief moment, it appeared on the table before me. I handed the second cup of coffee to Dad and told him to sip it. You could see the tension rolling off his shoulders as Dad drank the cup. It only took me a few gulps to finish my own and I was wired.

"RJ, what did you give your dad? He seems pretty mellow," Neville asked.

"Coffee with Baileys Irish Crème. It's a Muggle liquor that many people add to coffee to flavor it. Werewolves have a high tolerance for alcohol but it can still calm and mellow them out. I also had Dobby add in a Calming Draught because the duel is going to start in 10minutes."

Everyone finished eating and the old man had us clear out for a moment while they arranged the Great Hall for the duel. We were about to head back in when Sirius, the gang, and Tonks joined the group. Harry shared a hug with his godfather and Tonks showed off her skills in changing her appearance. I smiled at my friends but before I could greet them with a hug, I was interrupted.

"Mrs. Lupin-Young, you need to come this way please. Headmaster Dumbledore will go over the rules with you and your opponent before the duel may begin," Professor McGonagall said.

I hugged Dad and gave Nathan a deep kiss before removing my robes. I wanted to be able to move freely in case it wasn't going to be so cut and dry as I thought it might. The school settled on the benches that circled the room while I climbed onto the platform to face off with Umbridge and the old man.

"With this duel, no Dark spells or the Unforgivables may be cast. The end of the duel will be called when one of the contestants loses their wand or at first blood drawn."

"What about wandless magic?"

"Like you can do wandless magic, half breed."

"You should learn when you keep your mouth shut," I spat, pulling my wand out of my bun.

"Enough. We will amend it so that the wand is lost to the other person. Now please take your marks."

I stepped on my spot and did the necessary 10 steps before turning around to face the stout woman. On command, we did our bows but I kept my eyes on her because she threw a spell before it was time. I blocked it and sent the Jelly Legs spell at her. It caught her briefly before she flung a Diffindo at me.

"Not Dark but definitely damage worthy," I commented as I flung it back at her.

"_Confringo_!"

I dropped flat against the platform and sent a petrifying spell low at her ankles. I kept blocking or hitting her spells head on with my own. She was going for some iffy spells and after I hit her with a spell to make her meow like a cat, Umbridge decided to pull out the borderline spells.

She threw two curses at me quickly and as I got out of the way of one, I was clipped with the other. I could feel the skin split but I held my hand over the wound and sealed it shut before any blood could seep out.

"That's right, you old hag. Wandless magic."

I transfigured the platform under her feet to be coated with glue. She took a second to try to unstick her feet and I tucked my wand into my pocket. I raised my hand and remembered the human transfiguration spell from my tome.

"_Humanus ut Toad Per Vox Vocis_!"

As my pale purple light flew to the woman, she conjured something and banished them at me. Small flying flames took out three of the darts but one stuck my thigh. I summoned her wand as I felt the potion being absorbed into my skin.

"Dreamless…" I shouted as my body collapsed.

Since it wasn't a large amount of the potion, I didn't completely black out. I could hear the students scream as my body created little earthquakes on the platform. I could make out Umbridge laughing as her toad body was stuck in glue and unable to get away. It was already getting harder to breathe and a sudden pain flared up in my side. The sealing spell had only been temporary and must have opened with the convulsions.

My fingers clawed at my throat, breaking the skin and coating my nails in blood. As my entire air supply was cut off, I saw Dad and Nathan standing beside me. I tried to tell them I loved them but couldn't before I died.

* * *

**Note2: The spell translates into "Human to toad with voice"...as you can tell it hasn't been changed to Complete so the story does go on...**


	35. She Vanished What?

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

Nah, I didn't die but from what Madam Pomfrey told me I was really close to it. Between the reaction from the Dreamless Sleep and the bleeding wound, I would have been a goner. Once they had me stabilized, I was transferred to the hospital wing and placed in a potion induced coma. They kept me under for 2days and would have been under longer if the medi-witch had her wish.

"Where's that bitch toad? I want to boil her slowly and then serve her legs up on a plate with some butter."

"Mrs. Lupin-Young, watch your language."

"I did, Madam Pomfrey. Trust me. There's more I'd like to say. When can I get out of here?"

"You're almost as bad as Harry when it comes to being released," she tisked. "Let me notify the Headmaster and your family that you've awoken. The potion should have kept you asleep for another day or two."

"I'm unique and my magic probably burned through the potion because of the nightmares."

"A person shouldn't be dreaming while in a coma."

"Again I'm unique because I did. And only Tommy would call those dreams while every other living person would call them nightmares."

I leaned back against the headboard while Madam Pomfrey sent a Patronus to notify whomever I was awake. She completed her scan while we waited and gave me a clean bill of health. Nodding, I transfigured my pajamas into clothes and shuffled to the edge of the bed. Until someone came, I wasn't quite ready to try walking on my own.

"RJ."

"Hey, Dad. Where's Nathan?"

He sighed and sat beside me on the hospital bed. From that little sigh, I knew something was wrong. I held up my hand and called Dobby to my side.

"Dobby, I need a cup of my espresso and there's a parchment on the table in my quarters that needs to go to Madam Malkin in Diagon Alley. Can you get it to her ASAP please? Tell her I'll add a bonus if she has them all done in 2days."

"Dobby does as Mistress RJ asks."

"Thanks a lot, Dobby. You're a great house elf."

He choked back a sob and disappeared. I was ready for the floating cup of caffeine and gulped it down before asking Dad to continue.

"As a professor of Hogwarts, she would have known you are deathly allergic to Dreamless Sleep so Tonks called in the Aurors to arrest her for your attempted murder. Minerva and Albus had to cast together to revert her back to human form. As they were leading her out, she managed to grab one of their wands."

"Dad, where the fuck is my husband?"

"She managed to vanish him. We've tried to conjure him back but no one has had any luck."

I nodded at him and stood up. It took a second for my legs to strengthen and then I was on my way. I eased myself into a jog and made it down to the entrance way where I assumed the vanishing happened.

"Lady Hogwarts, use my magic to manifest and tell me of my bonded Nathan Young."

A shimmery shape of a woman grew out of the air in front of me. I could feel the tug on my core as she appeared but I needed to speak with her. She appeared as a petite woman dressing in a white Greek style dress. Her hair contrasted against the dress and flowed until past her chest in loose curls. If she was real, I'm sure that many boys would have been after her.

"Your bonded is not within the walls or grounds of Hogwarts."

"What do you know of people being vanished? There is belief that a person dies when the spell is cast upon them."

"With enough intent, the spell could kill. And the spell used in my entrance hall had enough intent."

"But my bonded is protected. Is it possible to vanish something or someone to a specific place?"

"With enough intent, yes."

"Thank you, Lady Hogwarts."

The woman disappeared and I bent over, grabbing my knees. My magic felt a bit drained but it was returning as I breathed.

"What did you do, RJ? Who was that?" Hermione asked as she pushed through the small crowd.

"That was Lady Hogwarts. I gave her part of my magic so I could speak directly to her. _Accio Mobile_!"

People ducked as my mobile flew through the air and I hit speed dial for Sirius once it slapped into my palm. After being cleared, he was working with the Aurors again and I knew for sure he would have his mobile on him, unlike Tonks since I hadn't charged hers yet.

"Dear dear uncle Sirius."

"I know that tone. What do you need, RJ?"

"Does your newly admitted witch have any markings on her?"

"Huh?"

"Sweet Jesus. Does Umbridge have the Dark Mark? I'm sure Dad told you she vanished Nathan and it's possible she vanished him somewhere specifically."

I could hear papers rustle and then his deep voice gave me the answer. I thanked him and ended the call.

"Alvin Blinch, come forth and use my magic to manifest."

"RJ, you've barely been out of the hospital wing for 5minutes. Stop manifesting people," Dad ordered.

Alvin appeared before me, looking a lot healthier than the last time I saw him. Ignoring my father, I focused on the ghost.

"You have a connection with Nathan. Can you try to use that and go to him? I need to know where he is."

"Sure, RJ. So this is magic, eh? Wicked."

"Yes and more wicked if I knew where Nathan was."

Alvin disappeared and I stumbled over to the nearest wall. Dad was at my side in an instant and scolded me for what I was doing. I tried to tell him that it was only draining when I held the manifestation but my magic returns when it's over. He didn't want to listen to it and would have done whatever he could to make me stop.

"And I will stop after Alvin gets back. I need to keep my magic open just a bit so he can use it to appear."

It took nearly 10minutes before Alvin was back. What he brought me wasn't good news. I thanked him before closing off our link. At least I knew he was alive, albeit injured and bleeding. They wouldn't kill him outright and if they tried, they were going to be shocked to see him come back. I gave Madam Malkin 2days to finish the robes and she would have it.

"Harry, can you get that sword you used on the basilisk? I think it's time to make Tommy a bit more human."

"You can't be talking about doing that here," Harry said, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Of course. I'm thinking on the Quidditch pitch so it's an open area. Can't destroy soul pieces within a school full of children. Get the sword and I'll meet you down there in 15minutes."

I hurried up to my quarters and dug out the tote. I unscrewed the lid on a jar containing a basilisk fang and pulled it out. I summoned Alvin again and hoped to whatever higher being there was that this would work.

"I need you to travel to where Nathan is. There is going to be a snake slithering around and I need you to jam this into its body."

"I'm a ghost, RJ. It's your magic that is making me appear."

"I know. That's why I want you to hold out your hand."

Alvin held out his transparent hand. I willed my palm to cut open and as I held the broken end of the basilisk fang over Alvin's hand, I upturned my hand. The blood droplets landed on the fang but also on Alvin's hand.

"Feel for the magic in my blood to grab the fang. Use that magic to hold onto it and do as I ask."

I could see that Alvin was hesitant so I dripped more blood onto the fang and his hand. You could almost see his hand get solider and then he was holding onto the fang. I instructed him that the tip was poisonous and would kill the snake instantly. He was to come back to Hogwarts as soon as it was done.

The boy I killed went off on his errand and I hurried down to the Quidditch pitch healing my hand as I went. Harry had managed to get the sword but also gathered a few other people aside from our friends. I took one look at the old man and sighed.

"Don't get in the way of this. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville, please come here."

The four stepped out of the group and I dumped out the soul pieces. I moved them a few feet apart. I opened the box and pulled out the ring inside. Immediately I felt an urge to put it on but I was able to withstand it and laid it on the grass.

"There were 7 soul pieces that Tommy made and I used my time with the piece inside me to figure out what they were. Harry already destroyed the diary back in his 2nd year and I've managed to kill the one that was in Harry and I. Wait, that sounded a bit perverted, like it was in Harry and I at the same time."

"Bloody hell. We need to get Nathan back so they can shag. Her head's getting all jumbled," Kelly stated.

"That's two down. As you can see there's a ring, a locket, a cup, and a tiara."

"That's Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. It's been lost for centuries," Luna offered.

"And that looks to be Helga Hufflepuff's Cup and Salazar Slytherin's locket."

"Tommy was sure obsessed with the Founders and Hogwarts. Must have been a kink."

"RJ, enough of that," Dad said.

"You said 7 but that's only 6," Ron shook his finger at the items on the grass.

"I have someone killing Nagini as we speak."

"How did you manage to get someone into You Know Who's hideout?"

"Same way I found out where Nathan was. Alvin should be back soon and I can explain later how I did it, Hermione. I know you want to ask but let's destroy these first. There's 4 soul pieces and 4 of you. Ron, Hermione, you have been by Harry's side since the beginning and it's only fitting that you get to help him kill off the bastard. Neville, you deserve to destroy one because of what he did to your parents. I would love to lock you in a room with a defenseless Bellatrix but maybe after Tommy is gone for good."

I handed out the 2 basilisk fangs I had left and stepped back. Dad wrapped his arm around me and I stared down the old man when he went to say something. He wasn't going to stay quiet so I cast a spell at him. It was a combination of a silencing spell and sticking his tongue to the roof of his mouth.

Our group of friends watched as Harry destroyed the locket and passed off the sword to Neville. He brought it down on the ring like a Beater swings its bat in Quidditch. Hermione was next and she chose the diadem. I could tell that she was standing on the edge of not doing it. It had belonged to the smartest Founder and I knew it contained plenty of knowledge but there was no way of saving the diadem if we wanted to kill the soul piece. She let out one quiet sob as the diadem shattered. Ron was last and he was quick to pierce the cup with the fang.

Each soul piece had let out a guttural scream as it was destroyed but the sound didn't carry back up to the school because of a privacy spell on the area around us. I was dropping each piece of mangled metal into the bag when the old man managed to get my spells reversed.

"Mrs. Lupin-Young, I request that I hold onto those Horcruxes."

"No. Aside from the ring, well actually the stone really, they don't hold any significance anymore."

"I must insist."

"It won't do you any good. You know that if you attempted to pull your wand, it would be in my hand so quick and you could kiss the Elder Wand goodbye. I saw the symbol flash within the stone so I know exactly what it is. Even then you don't have the third."

"RJ, what are you and Professor Dumbledore talking about?" Neville asked, standing a bit taller than before, more confidence and pride shining through.

I slowly drew out the symbol in the air in fire. A triangle, a circle, and a line through it. Luna understood and she clapped her hands.

"Daddy would be so jealous. The Deathly Hallows and I was standing near one."


	36. Pimps and Idiots

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

* * *

"It's just a child's tale. It can't be real," Professor McGonagall said.

I raised my eyebrows at her and dug my hand into the bag. I stroked the stone with my finger and thought of the one person I missed the most. The entire group stepped back in surprise as Mum appeared.

"Rose Jolie Lupin!"

"Love you too, Mum. How's the afterlife?"

"Bloody frightening as I watch you do what you do. After this is over, please promise me you'll slow things down."

"You know I can't promise that. Besides I bet chasing after the rugrats Nathan and I will be having will require some harrowing magic. I know you don't belong here but I wanted to see you and tell you I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. Before you send me back, can I speak to Remus?"

"Of course. I'm not going to pull you all the way from the afterlife and not allow you to speak to the man you love."

I placed the stone into Dad's hand and whispered that she would stay as long as he wanted it. Once he nodded, I shooed the group away so my parents could have a moment to speak alone.

"RJ, it's done," Alvin said as he reappeared.

"Awesome. Thanks, Alvin. Now that Tommy is mortal once more, we can finally put the final stages into effect. Once Dad is done, I'm going to head back to my quarters and get a sugar buzz going. Anyone who would like to join me may do so."

"Mrs. Lupin-Young, you seem to forget about classes. As such, you all have missed the last period."

"We had Potions!" Hermione screamed.

"Professor Snape will understand. I'll talk to him."

"RJ, you crucified him to the wall at one point."

"Very true but I've also fueled his Potions obsession. I'll speak to Professor Snape since it's nearly break and then after classes are all finished, we can do the sugar high."

Dad pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. He gave back the stone and I banished the bag back to my quarters, far away from the old man.

"I'll go back to Headquarters and let Sirius know. Albus, I'm sure we'll be holding a meeting for the Order."

"Of course. Tonight. Some of us will need to stay here to supervise but those that can get away will."

Dad kissed my forehead and headed towards the gates. I grabbed Kelly's hands and tugged her towards the school.

"Come on, Kel. You can help me talk to Professor Snape. We shouldn't be too long so wander around the castle or head up to my quarters. Password is the nickname Nathan gave me."

Kelly and I waited for the classroom to empty of the Gryffindor-Slytherin students. A few of the green and silver students sneered or tried to intimidate us and I had to withhold a laugh as Kelly flipped them off.

"I wouldn't go in there. Since Harry and the others missed class, he took off nearly a hundred points, gave them each a week detention, and has been snarling ever since," Seamus said.

"You'll get back your points and possibly more if Kelly has a say about it," I replied, reaching up to knock on the door frame.

Before he could invite us in, I skipped into the room and jumped up to sit on one of the front tables.

"Lupin-Young, you finally decided to join the living. Why do you do so here in my classroom?"

"I'm here to talk to you about why the others missed your wonderful class."

He sneered and was about to give me what I'm sure would have been such a witty comment when he spotted Kelly. Professor Snape shut his mouth and briefly tilted his head in my direction.

"Well you see after I manifested Lady Hogwarts…"

"You can do no such thing."

"I did and even manifested a ghost to infiltrate Tommy's manor. After I learned what I needed, I decided that Tommy needed to be one step closer to his grave. I required Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville's help in doing so. While I'm sure that you would have enjoyed destroying one of those foul things, there was not enough time to grab you. If you want, you could cast the final blow."

"Even if destroying those Horcruxes of the Dark Lord's required those idiots, you should have done so on your own time. I will not allow my time to go wasted."

"I know you hate teaching dunderheads, Professor, but can't you honestly say that without those 4 in the class today, it went smoother? I'm sure that Harry's potion is a prime target for the more ingenious students to tamper with. I bet you didn't even have an explosion today."

"You are mistaken, Lupin-Young. Finnigan was still in attendance."

"I understand that you have a free period right now so this is where Kelly steps in and makes you forget all about students. We can discuss potions class and Tommy later. I'm sure my friend here has missed whatever pleasure you give her."

"You have no idea, RJ," Kelly smirked as she stalked closer to the large desk up at the front.

"I've got Charms to get to, as it is I'm almost late. Do remember to put up a silencing spell. You wouldn't want to frighten the children."

I skipped out of the classroom and felt the silencing spell and a Do Not Disturb ward go up behind me. I hurried to the Charms classroom but I was still late. I apologized to the tiny professor, explaining my tardiness was due to pimping out my friend to his colleague. Professor Flitwick fell off the stool in shock.

* * *

"We should lock Voldemort in a room with RJ on a sugar high. He'd beg to die after minutes. She doesn't stop normally but this is bloody crazy. I'm getting a headache from watching her running all over the place."

"Too simple, Harry. Very anti-climactic. There needs to be an epic battle between Light and Dark. Think of this as a book or a film. You can't just have him give up."

"Hmm, I wonder who would play me if this was a film," Alisha wondered.

"How can she still be going? We took away her sugar hours ago," Curtis said.

"Because part of this is also an espresso high. You might have confiscated my sugar but nothing will get in the way of my espresso."

"I could ban Dobby from bringing you some," Harry threatened.

"You can try, my dear Boy Who Was Cut Off at the Knees. Besides you all have curfew in a few minutes and I'll be up the entire night anyways."

"Where has Kelly been the entire evening? I haven't seen her since you left to talk to Professor Snape," Hermione asked as she stood and collected her bag.

"Probably in orgasm heaven after shagging him all night. I've heard that you can actually black out if the orgasm is strong enough. Wouldn't be a bad way to go," I hypothesized.

"RJ, I think you might have given them heart attacks."

"No, Simon. Just mental pictures of their most hated professor being ridden by Kelly."

"Bloody hell! Give me some acid so I can clean my head."

"Stop being so melodramatic, Ron. I can tell you what Nathan and I have gotten up to so that you have something different to think about."

"No. Enough sex descriptions. I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight as it is."

The portrait to my quarters opened and Kelly walked in. The younger group of students took one look at her and blushed so red that it seemed like all the blood in their bodies travelled to their cheeks and ears. I chuckled and draped my arm around her shoulder.

"Take one step over to the left and watch this," I said and she complied. "So, Kelly, is it true about what they say? That men with large noses have a large…"

Everyone, aside from Alisha, jumped to their feet and ran from my quarters. I stuck my head out to watch as Curtis and Simon push their way through the crowd of running students. They hadn't even stayed to hear the answer.

"Aye and he knows how to use it well."

Alisha started laughing and pulled Kelly back through the portrait.

"We'll let you get back to your planning and whatever else you do tonight. Come on, Kel. Since Charlie isn't here, I have to live vicariously through you and your descriptions."

During dinner I had received an owl from Tommy but passed it off as being from Madam Malkin. I didn't want to incite a riot during dinner if anyone caught sight of the message. I summoned the parchment from where I hid it and unrolled it.

_His blood is the perfect red. I will bleed him dry if you do not surrender in the morning. Be at the gates during breakfast or prepare to receive his body._

I watched as Nathan's blood dripped down the parchment. Tommy must have charmed it to remain in stasis until the parchment was opened and then it would begin to drip. Tossing the letter in the fire on my first pass in front of the fireplace began the next several hours of random pacing and strategizing. I was never good at planning things out since I usually jumped feet first and then dealt with the consequences later.

I was never more glad that I had charmed my laptop to work because the next few hours had me researching on the Internet for any attack plans. I read several sections of Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ to understand more about warfare. He pointed out that warfare is built on deception. Tommy was a Slytherin so deception came naturally for him but I had several ideas.

There was no point in being quiet as I trekked through the halls of Hogwarts. At this time of night, no one, not even the ghosts, were awake or around. I pushed open the main doors and headed out. I needed to head into London since I doubt Professor Snape leaves Polyjuice potion in the students' cupboard. It only took me a moment to appear in the little courtyard in front of Grimmauld Place.

Sneaking into the house was definitely simpler since that old bat's painting was gone. No doubt she would have raised hell if I snuck in with her there. I didn't expect Sirius to still be up though and startled him so badly that he fell out of his chair.

"Drunk much, Sirius?"

"Bloody hell, RJ. It's nearly 4 in the morning. What are you doing here? Does Remus know that you traipse all over the UK when you want to?"

"No. Would I be wrong in assuming that the Order keeps Polyjuice brewed and ready for use? I need some."

"Pranking Snape?"

"More like Tommy. So the Polyjuice?"

Sirius headed over to the cupboard near the sink and pulled out several vials of the potion. He held them out to me but then pulled back as I went to reach for them. I planted my hands on my hips and tapped my foot.

"I've got 3hours before I really need to be anywhere, Sirius, so I can do this all morning. Or I summon you to me with my fist raised where your eye would be."

"Someone's bitchy."

"You would be too in my situation. I just want the Polyjuice and I'll be gone. Hopefully this entire war will be over by the afternoon."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, as he walked over and handed the vials to me.

I carefully tucked them into my pockets and pulled the man into a hug.

"Something completely fucked up."

"Then I want in."

Nodding, I told him to meet me in the front hall. I crept up to Dad's room and slipped inside. He and Tonks were sleeping heavily as I looked down on them. I brushed the hair off his face and planted a small kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, Dad. Stay safe."

Sirius and I left headquarters and apparated back to Hogwarts. The man was quiet as he followed me back to my quarters and didn't even question as I pulled the vials out of my pocket. Typically Polyjuice lasts about an hour but because I wasn't sure how long it would take to destroy Tommy and his minions, I needed it to last longer.

Holding the 3vials in between my hands, I concentrated. I pushed my magic out into the potion and then whispered a code phrase. I wished for my magic to make the change in appearance permanent until the code phrase was recited. I also wished for my voice to be part of the change. Sirius listened as I whispered and gasped as my hands and the vials glowed.

"Go and sleep for a few hours. I'll have something ready to energize you when you wake up. It wouldn't be right to see myself dragging ass because of sleep deprivation."

The man headed off to the bedroom and I plunked myself down on the couch. I pulled my laptop closer and killed time by surfing the Internet and purchasing a dozen or so albums from iTunes. A silencing spell went around the common room and I blared one of the new alternative albums as I sat there staring off into space.

Early rays of the sun appeared in the window and I was quick to turn off my music. I called Dobby for my mix of espresso and Wideye potion and a separate Wideye potion for Sirius and the others. After he delivered those, I had him wake and notify Harry and Professor Snape that their presence was needed immediately. Sirius joined me in the common room as we waited for the others. I had already added some of my hair to the vials and he was about to drink a vial when the entrance slammed open.

"What's the meaning of sending a house elf to wake me, Lupin-Young?" Professor Snape bellowed as he entered my quarters.

"I did promise you that you could be there when we defeated Tommy. A small group will be going in and finishing this off."

"Your small group consists of Black and what other idiots?"

"Uh, that other idiot would be me, sir," Harry replied from behind him.


	37. Mist to The End

**Note: I don't own anything you recognize...that's the property of JK Rowling and e4...naturally I've fiddled with the time frames and such to fit what I wanted...Enjoy this crossover!**

**Note2: So this is it and I hope you all had a great time reading...I know I quite enjoyed writing it and seeing the few reviews that I've gotten for it...**

**Note3: I have a poll on my profile page so please take a look and vote...thanks**

* * *

"Awesome. Now breakfast will be starting soon so we need to hurry. Drink up and then I'll explain what we're going to do."

"I'm not drinking anything that you've brewed."

Sirius knocked back the vial and quickly morphed into me. I transfigured his clothes into something I would wear and I had to slap his hands away from my chest.

"I didn't turn you into me so you could feel me up. Besides what would Dad say if he found out?"

"Moony would maul me to death. Wait. I thought Polyjuice didn't change voices?"

"My magic altered the Polyjuice. You two need to drink or risk staying behind."

Harry was quick to drink the vial but Professor Snape stared at me.

"Even through Polyjuice the Dark Lord will recognize me from the Dark Mark," he sneered.

I looked at Sirius and Harry who were quick to grab onto the man. It was weird to see duplicates of me trying to keep the professor still. I rushed forward and pushed my hand onto the Dark Mark. Pushing my magic and casting a banishing spell in Parseltongue broke the connection between the Dark Mark and Tommy. I also pushed more magic into making it completely disappear.

"There. He won't feel you now. He'll know a Death Eater is no longer part of the fold but he will believe it's because of their death and not a 16year old girl banishing it. Now drink up."

Professor Snape checked out the vial and realized that he had brewed it. A few minutes later, I was staring at 3 of me. I handed over the Wideye potions and they were quick to drink up.

"Tommy is going to kill Nathan if I don't surrender. He's sending someone to pick me up. I'll go out and meet them but then I want each of you to pop out and cause a scene about being the real RJ. I'm hoping the minion will end up taking all of us. As soon as we appear and I see Nathan alive, I want chaos, Hell on Earth, total utter destruction. Harry, since the prophecy is about you, you'll need to cast something at Tommy but don't feel pressured to use a Dark spell. I'll be burning everything in my path so nudge him into a fire or something."

"Do you really think that'll work?" his version of me asked meekly.

"I don't care if you defeat him with a disarming spell. If you want, scream out NOW and we will all cast something at the wizard. Something is bound to kill him. Just remember when speaking, make it flippant, sarcastic, and totally like how I'd do it."

The few students and professors in the hallway were startled to see us. Sirius and Harry seemed to be bouncing as they walked because of their intolerance to the Wideye potion. Professor Snape was casting my facial features into a familiar sneer and I twirled my fake wand in my fingers.

"RJ? How? There's 4 of you!" Ron cried.

"It seems the higher powers believed that the world was too boring with only one of me. Now excuse us. We're going to create chaos at the mall. My single wardrobe isn't going to be big enough to clothe us all."

"Shopping? Like in bras and knickers?" Harry squeaked.

We made it outside of the main doors before the old man could intercept us. I had caught sight of him in the hallway so I warded the doors behind us. Nodding at each of them, I hurried down to the gates.

"You're late."

"Pah-leeze. Breakfast just started. Your master never specified a time, just breakfast. Besides if you went back without me, he'd Crucio you until you piss your pants."

"You? If he went back with an imposter, Voldemort would cast Avada Kedavra on him. How did you become me?" Sirius inquired as he stepped out from behind a tree.

Lucius Malfoy stared at both of us and raised his wand on us. I tucked my wand into my pocket and held up my hands. Sirius copied my stance from the kitchen and glared at the man.

"Which of you is the real Lupin?"

"Ah, you think Tom would train his Death Eaters better to spot the fakes. I can tell that both of them are as fake as breast implants," Harry offered, raising his wand on the blonde.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I was the one to receive the Dark Lord's missive so only I could be the real RJ Lupin-Young," Professor Snape spat as he joined the group with his arms crossed over his chest.

_Wouldn't that be, as she joined the group with her arms crossed over her chest?_ I thought. The idea behind a male using Polyjuice to become a woman made the possessive tenses awkward when it came to describe what's going on.

"Enough. One of you is the real Lupin and the potion used to transform the others will revert you back in an hour. The Dark Lord will enjoy torturing the fakes after killing the husband."

Lucius motioned for us to grab the portkey. I exchanged a look with the others and we reached out to the Daily Prophet. He tapped it with his wand and the five of us were pulled away from Hogwarts. Harry and I collapsed as we landed while Sirius and Professor Snape managed to keep upright. The minions were quick to disarm us and secure us with rope. One thought and the rope disappeared.

"Trust me when I say that you can't keep us here if we didn't want to be here."

"Where is my bonded? Where is Nathan?"

"Tommy, come out, come out wherever you are."

"I'll count to 10 and if Nathan isn't alive and standing in front of me, so Merlin help you, I'll make Voldemort look like a kitten."

"Her," came a voice from the shadows.

A tall, white skinned, no nose man stepped from the darkness. He had his wand raised and pointed at the third RJ who spoke. The rest of us were quickly secured to the wall and watched as it unfolded.

"Only the true RJ Lupin would call me such a vile name."

"I know of plenty more vile names I could be calling you. Where is Nathan?"

He motioned towards a Death Eater who exited the room. We waited in the silent room until the door creaked open and Nathan was pushed through. His hands were bound behind him and he was covered in bloody clothes. I wanted to go to him and heal him.

"Another round of torture the hostage?" he quipped.

"More of a reunion, half blood," the Death Eater offered, shoving my bonded to the floor.

Nathan raised his head and spotted us. His eyes lingered on the RJ in front of him before looking at us on the wall. He crawled on his knees until he was in front of her.

"You shouldn't have come."

"Yes, I did."

Nathan leaned in and rested his head against that version of my stomach. It took a heartbeat before he was being held there.

"Isn't that romantic? My heart swells at the sight of two lovers reunited."

"What heart? You never had one."

Tommy was quick to cast Crucio but my magic pulsated in the room and managed to block most of the pain. He ordered three minions to cast the curse on those of me attached to the wall while he focused on the me who Nathan was clinging to. My magic fought against them but it was mostly going to protect the one Tommy was casting on. The Cruciatus curse broke through my barrier and struck the RJ on the right, then the RJ on the left was hit.

"Enough. I'd rather know who it is we are torturing. We will wait for the potion to wear off."

"Master, would you like us to lock up the hostages?" a Death Eater, who must have been a low ranking one, asked.

Tommy turned his red eyes towards the one who spoke and was quick to hold him under the curse for a moment or two.

"No. I want to witness their transformations as the potion wears off. Our entertainment until then will be watching Lupin's heart breaking. _Avada Kedavra_!"

The curse, colored the same emerald green as Harry's eyes, flew out of Tommy's wand and struck Nathan in the back. The weight of a dead body pressed into that RJ and she had to fumble to keep him from dropping. She eased him down to the marbled floor and acted fabulously to the death of her bonded while I was seething and feeling my magic unbind. I unleashed my magic and the three of us were released.

"Naughty naughty, Tom Riddle."

I cast a room wide Stupefy and all of Tommy's minions were dealt with. He was quick to shoot off spells and curses at us but I erected a large shield in front of us. The other RJ left Nathan's body and joined us while summoning the wands. I smirked at Tommy before glancing at the other me's.

"Go to Hell."

As Professor Snape, Harry, and Sirius transformed back into their own bodies, my magic reverted their clothes back into their own. Tommy glanced down at Nathan and then at Professor Snape.

"You were a believable girl, Severus."

"It doesn't take much acting to believe the person you love has just died."

"Ah, yes, the Mudblood. Does Potter know that it was you who sent me after his parents?"

Harry's eyes were quick to focus on the tall man beside me. I flipped Tommy off and brushed his curse aside. I sent 2 balls of fire at Tommy and caught the drapes behind him.

"Not now, Harry."

"Yes, Potter. This is between you and I. The prophecy says you will defeat me; a mere boy against the most powerful wizard in our world? I think not."

"What do you know, Tom? Except for hatred against those who are different. You can't feel anything but hatred while I can feel love, pride, sadness, and much more. My parents loved me enough to stand up against you and died for it. RJ loves Nathan so much that she surrendered herself even if it meant her death. That's what normal people do. Protect those they love."

Tommy cast several powerful spells at the group but my shield held. I would have to lower it so we could retaliate but if I lowered it too soon, he might be able to get a spell off first. I thought over what Harry had said and realized something. The Power He Knows Not. A few giggles escaped from my lips before my hand flew up to stifle them. Sirius and Professor Snape were looking at me, wondering how I could be laughing at a time like this.

"Love. Touch Harry and think of those you love. Bask in it for a moment, Harry, then send it all to Tommy," I whispered.

Sirius grabbed his hand while Professor Snape took a moment before dropping his hand on the boy's shoulder. I grabbed Harry's right hand, the one holding his wand, and starting pushing all the love I felt at him. I reached around and touched Sirius as well.

"Now," he moaned.

I cancelled the shield and focused on my love for Dad, Nathan, Mum, and all of my friends. I felt something against my leg and looked down. Nathan was at our feet, his hand wrapped around Harry's ankle. My green-amber eyes bore into his and I pushed more feeling into my connection with Harry.

The Boy Who Lived didn't have to say anything. The mist that seeped from his wand was white with red swirls floating in it. The mist enveloped Tommy and whatever he was trying to cast as protection against it wasn't working. After a second, you couldn't even see the Dark wizard any longer. It was just a cylinder of white, red swirled mist. Harry held his wand on it for another minute before breaking the connection.

"Did it work?" he whispered.

"Yes."

The cylinder dissipated and the only thing that remained of Tom Riddle was his black robe and his wand. Professor Snape stepped away while Sirius pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. I dropped down to my knees and kissed Nathan.

"Don't you _ever_ die on me again. It nullified our bond. I'm so not going to look like this in the morning."

"I missed you too, RJ," he chuckled.

I helped him to stand, casting healing spells on the numerous torture wounds. I pulled Harry away from Sirius and kissed him. He was shocked at what I had done. Both Sirius and Nathan were laughing at his expression.

"You just defeated the supposedly most powerful wizard of our time. You deserve a kiss. I bet Ginny will be more than happy to celebrate your victory with you later. Nathan needs to get to Madam Pomfrey but those sorry excuse of wizards need to be arrested."

"I'll call in the other Aurors and deal with this. Severus, could you please take Harry back to Hogwarts?"

The man acknowledged Sirius with a tilt of his head and grabbed Harry to apparate. I stepped over to the leftover pile of Tommy and snatched up his wand. I linked my fingers in with Nathan's and took us to the gates of Hogwarts. Professor Snape and Harry were already walking back to the castle together.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. You can't prove that I did anything."

"Bullshit, RJ. Sirius used Snape's first name."

"Fine. I channeled some of the emotion that they were giving to Harry. Sirius felt Professor Snape's love for Harry's mother and that he promised to protect Harry after she died. Harry felt the same while Professor Snape got a bit of everything. I doubt it's going to change how he acts towards Sirius but I'm hoping he'll go a bit easier on Harry. After all, Harry respects the man and I might have pushed that emotion towards the Potions Master."

Nathan pulled me in for a deep snog before pulling me into the castle. Classes should have been in session but I guess when 2 students and one professor go missing, classes are postponed. Cheers streamed out of the Great Hall so Nathan and I followed the noise.

"Harry, my dear boy. Where have you been?" the old man asked.

"Out with Professor Snape, Sirius, and RJ. We went to get Nathan back."

"But, Harry, You Know Who had Nathan."

"I know, Ron. We did exactly like I said."

"Mr. Potter, please explain," Professor McGonagall said.

"Not much to explain. We went in, screwed with Tommy's head a bit, then defeated him. Sirius is dealing with the Death Eaters. Here's his wand as proof. Madam Pomfrey, Nathan was tortured and while I healed him as well as I could, I'd like you to check him out."

"RJ needs to be checked out as well."

"I'm fine, Harry. We'll do the bond again and my magic will calm down again."

Harry turned around and faced me.

"I'm talking about absorbing the after effects of the Cruciatus curse that Sirius and I were hit with. I felt the pain and the cramping of my muscles leave me when I was doing that spell. You're the only one who could have done that."

"My magic didn't protect you. It's bad enough that you have the memory of the pain. You didn't need to feel it any longer."

"And you do, RJ?"

"Better me than you, Harry. My magic is due to knock me out at any moment so I can heal then. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Young lady, people have died from being struck by that curse. Their bodies gave out because of the pain," Madam Pomfrey lectured.

"What can I say? I'm unique," I shrugged.

Nathan caught me as my body collapsed. I tried to tell them that I told them so but I couldn't fight the darkness.

* * *

The wizarding world spent a week celebrating and then the next month dealing with the trials of the numerous Death Eaters. The most publicized trial was that of Cornelius Fudge. While he never joined in on the torture or killing, he was still marked and had taken bribes to turn a blind on any Death Eater activities. His position as Minister was stripped from him as he was hauled away to Azkaban. Kingsley was appointed as an interim Minister since no one wanted Moody in the position.

Harry grudgingly accepted an Order of Merlin for his defeat of Tommy before focusing on his remaining years at Hogwarts and beginning a relationship with Ginny. Professor Snape did make that potion for him and it might have been because of the emotions I directed at him but he didn't charge me an outrageous price for it. The new Harry was nearly as tall as the Potions Master and actually had muscles. Most of the female students were having naughty daydreams about him. He'd go beet red any time I mentioned that.

Dad spent an hour flipping between yelling at me and thanking me for what I did. While the plan was devious, he had pointed out that I should have had Professor Snape's help to make it even more devious. He tried to ground me but when I pointed out that the Burrow was still under blood protection and that I would have to be there to transfer or remove it, he only sighed and shook his head.

While the battle robes weren't needed any longer, I still paid Madam Malkin and handed them out. They were spectacular and because of the basilisk skin, the robes would adjust to the wearer's form. Plus the skin tight pants I had made, afterwards with the leftover skin, were great to go clubbing in. Nathan has to beat back any guy who dares to grab my ass. Nathan and I redid the bonding ceremony and took some time to honeymoon at our cabin. The first few days were spent locked in the bedroom, only leaving to grab food or to visit the washroom. We were able to try out the many ideas that Nathan's perverted mind could create.

We didn't expect all the wonderful news on our return. I was going to be a big sister and would need to walk my father down the aisle at his bonding to Tonks. I also missed my guardian tracking Dad down, only to find I wasn't there. Rather than spoiling our honeymoon, she stayed in London and hooked up with Sirius. I believe the attraction stems from her being a dancer and him being a former bad ass ex-convict. Both sported very wide smiles when they finally made an appearance.

Kelly moved in with Professor Snape and had been offered a job at Hogwarts. The only condition was that she couldn't swear or flip off the students. She turned the job down and went to work at the Three Broomsticks. Of course, the free beer didn't play into her decision at all. Alisha travelled to Romania to spend some time with Charlie. Simon stayed on at Hogwarts to learn more magic and to be with Hermione. Curtis joined up with the twins and Lee Jordan on their pranks and planned on investing in their joke shop. Life was looking good but, deep down, you know the shit's going to hit the fan sooner or later and I'm looking forward to it.


End file.
